The Hunter
by Langus
Summary: After her home is attacked by bandits and she is sold to a brothel in Kyoto's notoriously seedy Shimabara district Rin gives up all hope. Then, one night, a mysterious young man arrives and offers to buy her freedom. Lured in by Kohaku's charming smile and carefree ways, Rin begins to lower her defenses. That is, until she discovers the true reason for their journey to Edo. K/Rin
1. Chapter 1

The Hunter

_Chapter One_

_Kyoto, 19th year of the Kan'ei Era (October, 1642)_

It was Saturday, the brothel's busiest night. Through the thin walls Rin could year Yuki's efforts to please her customer in the next room. Men came from all over Kyoto to enjoy her – wealthy men, powerful men; Yuki was one of the most popular whores in Shimabara. The Madam loved the notoriety of having Kyoto's preeminent talent in her place of business and so allowed her the freedom to choose her clients and charge any price she liked for her services. Two years in, and Yuki was halfway to buying her freedom.

In the early hours of daylight, while they lay stretched out on their futons awaiting sleep, the girls spoke longingly of their futures outside the brothel's walls. There were always tales exchanged of rich men who purchased whores to warm their beds when their cold wives wouldn't. It gave them hope, enough to get them through the next day, but that was all they were; nothing more than fables invented by lonely girls facing a life-sentence of slavery. Rin couldn't imagine what sort of man would be foolish enough to buy a whore. In her eyes, the reality of their situation seemed as cold as it was clear. Freedom, love and good fortune were far and distant dreams for the girls of Shimabara district.

A sharp rap at the door announced her next customer. Rin took a quick moment to make herself presentable and then got into position - knees bent beneath her, head bowed, hands positioned neatly before her on the floor. She looked every part the delicate, subservient whore. The door softly slid open and she studied what she could see of his boots. They were dark, almost black, and made entirely of leather. They were also surprisingly clean.

"Good evening," she greeted in a sing-song voice, bowing deeper until her forehead touched the floor. "I am honoured to have you as my guest. Please, won't you have a seat?"

There was a gentle rustle of fabric and leather as he obliged and settled himself on the cushion provided.

"Would you care to try some of our sake? We have brought only the best for your tasting."

It was a lie, of course. The brothel offered only one type of sake to all its customers – whatever was cheapest on the day they went to market. Most customers were too drunk by the time they arrived to notice or care that they were being cheated out of their money. This one didn't smell of alcohol though and he certainly seemed to walk straight enough. She didn't relish the thought of him discovering the brothel's little ploy since she would be the one to feel the brunt of his ire.

With deft hands she poured a perfect saucer of sake and offered it to him. He accepted it readily and she took the opportunity to size him up. This man was younger than most of her clients. His clothes were worn but not shabby, and fit well overtop his lean build. He may not have been rich, but he certainly wasn't poor. The tanned skin of his face and arms indicated that he spent a lot of time outdoors, but whether it was as a soldier or a farmer she couldn't be sure. Men often lied when they told her about their professions for fear of unsuspecting wives or neighbours discovering their night time indulgences.

She eyed the sinewy muscles of his arms and watched them move beneath his skin as he set down his empty saucer of sake. The cup was soon refilled and he nodded his thanks. It was then that she noticed his hair, full and dark as ebony and pulled back off his face in the traditional style. He was not unhandsome. As clients went, she could and had done far worse.

"So, how does someone like you end up in a place like this?" he asked with a speculative look.

Given the number of customers she had on any given night, it still surprised her how many asked this question. They were all curious about where she came from, but none of them actually cared. Once they assuaged their curiosity she was still just a warm body to them. Sometimes she lied and invented an elaborate back story. The one time she told the truth the customer had looked thoroughly disturbed and left without paying.

Tired of answering the same pointless question, she decided to deflect it the way she'd heard the other girls do on occasion.

"We all have our stories," she purred, smiling coyly. "I'm more interested in hearing yours."

"Not much to tell," he sighed, stretching back onto his hands. He had a carefree way about him that appealed to her. Perhaps it was only his youth that made him look so at ease. She wondered what kind of lover it would make him. Lazy? Frenetic? It was hard to tell.

"Say, what's your name?"

She responded with her working name, 'Sakura'. His gaze met hers and he smiled knowingly. His eyes were warm brown, almost the same colour as the wooden floors beneath their feet, and they had laughter in their depths.

"Sakura's a pretty name. I'm Kohaku."

"What brings you to our fine establishment tonight, Kohaku?" she asked, attempting once more to divert his attention. "Do you have business in Kyoto?"

"I guess you could say I'm running a bit of an errand."

He left it at that as his eyes drifted to the wall hangings. He took his time studying them, his gaze thoroughly consuming one before moving on to the next. There were seven in total, one for each month she'd been there, all painted by her own hand.

The hanging he was studying now was one of her earlier pieces, a sunset image of two larks taking flight. Compared to some of her later works it was embarrassingly juvenile, but it had always remained one of her favourites. Perhaps because she liked to imagine that one day she too would be free to escape off into the sunset.

"You painted these?" he asked, his brow lifted in surprise. She bowed her head demurely.

"They're good."

He was quiet for a while after that and ignored the fresh saucer of sake she set out for him. He was the first customer to ever notice her paintings, much less comment on them and that made her curious.

"Do you paint?" she asked.

He laughed good-naturedly and shook his head. "Where did you learn?"

"I taught myself," she answered, suddenly feeling a little unsure. This wasn't the routine she was used to. Sometimes men made small talk to alleviate their guilt over how they were about to use her, but this man was different. He hadn't so much as glanced at the futon next to him or given more than a passing glance at her provocatively opened kimono.

She regarded him warily, uncertain what to expect. It was the first time in her life a man had ventured to have a civil conversation with her. Talking with him almost made her feel like her old self again. Despite knowing he was a customer, and that what he wanted of her was the same as any other, she found herself enjoying his company. He seemed honest and good hearted – two traits that were rare in her world.

Eventually Kohaku stood up and walked over to her painting of the larks. He studied it in detail and then turned to her with a hesitant smile.

"Do you mind if I have this one? I really rather like it."

"Take what you like. It's what you're here for," she answered, momentarily dropping her courteous facade.

His smile faded at the reminder of their positions and he turned his back to take down the painting. She watched him roll it up and carefully tuck it into his jacket before he returned to sit in front of her on the floor. Leaning forward, he fixed her with a conspiratorial look and said, "What would you say to leaving this place with me?"

She blinked at him, stunned speechless by his proposal. "What?"

"Well, will you come with me?"

"What about tonight?" she wondered with a glance at the door. "Won't you be wanting something in exchange for your money?"

His mouth lifted into a boyish grin, "I got a painting, didn't I?"

While she struggled to keep the shock from her features, he snatched the saucer of sake up from the table and drank it down. When he was finished he relaxed back onto his elbows and her eyes darted to the futon. He followed her gaze and gave her a reassuring look.

"If you're offering I won't refuse, but I'm just as happy relaxing before we head out. It'll be a bit of a long journey."

Rin stared at him in disbelief and sat back on her heels. He wasn't the first to offer her freedom. She'd been lured in before by false promises and left disappointed, but this time it felt different. She considered the man named Kohaku carefully as he closed his eyes to rest. How much was her freedom worth to him? Surely more than a painting. Whatever his price, she reasoned, it had to be better than slowly wasting away inside the brothel.

Pouring out the last of the sake, she quickly tossed it down her throat and exhaled a nervous sigh.

_To freedom._

* * *

_Author's Note:_ This is my first take on a Kohaku/Rin fic as they seem to be a bit rare. Given that, I'd love to hear any feedback on characterizations, etc. Every little bit helps!

A couple notes on the story - this will not be a canon fic. It's set in the same general time period, but it's more of an AU. They are also both older than they ever appeared in the manga – no child love stories here.

If you have any questions or comments, please leave a PM or review!

Until next time,

Langus


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunter

_Chapter Two_

In the end, it was surprisingly easy to leave the brothel. Kohaku paid the Madam an obscenely over-inflated sum of what remained of her debts and they simply walked out the door. Some of the girls looked on with open jealousy, the rest capitalized on the influx of new customers. Everyone had their own way of dealing with the news. Rin chose to remain silent; too scared to speak a single word for fear that this dream would come crashing down around her.

Kohaku lead her through Kyoto's darkened streets, navigating the narrow alleys with ease. Every so often they'd pass by a market, brightly lit by lanterns and still bustling with late night revellers. With the wind blowing against her face and the smell of roasting fish in her nose, Rin experienced the first glimmer of hope she'd felt in nearly a year.

"You hungry? They probably didn't feed you much in that place," Kohaku asked, surveying her thin frame with a quick glance.

Her stomach growled noisily in response and she nodded uncertainly, realizing in that moment that she was completely dependent upon him for food. She had no money of her own and nothing to sell apart from her body. Even the modest kimono she wore wouldn't fetch much of a price.

Kohaku guided her into the next market and stopped at one of the many stalls lining the street.

"See anything you like?" he asked, inspecting the menu.

The scent of roasting meat curled temptingly in her empty stomach as she eyed the offerings laid out before them on the grill. Kohaku was right – the Madam hadn't fed them much. "No one will pay to bed a fat whore," was one of her favourite threats.

Swallowing the sudden rush of saliva to her mouth, Rin pointed at a row of squid roasting on sticks.

"Squid, please."

Kohaku asked the man for two and handed her one. She greedily devoured it while he paid and then followed him down the street to the next stall. There, he purchased a handful of onigiri and handed her one. She hungrily dove in to that too, savouring the softness of the warm, fresh rice in her mouth. The rest of the food Kohaku tucked into his satchel for the journey ahead.

With her belly pleasantly full, Rin was better equipped to focus on her current situation. Though she was thankful for the food and the freedom, she couldn't help but wonder what someone like him wanted with her. As she walked behind him it was easy to observe the subtle looks and lingering glances other women cast his way. He obviously didn't require any help attracting their interest, so why did he need her?

However important, those questions paled in comparison to the bigger one looming at the forefront of her mind which was, where was he was taking her? He'd mentioned a long journey but had declined to name the destination. As they approached the bridge that would lead them out of the heart of the city, she found she could no longer keep quiet.

"Where are we going?" she asked boldly, slowing her gait.

Kohaku stretched his arms above his head and cast a glance back at her over his shoulder.

"To Edo."

"Edo?!" she cried out incredulous. "But that's…"

All hopes of returning to her village abruptly vanished. It would take nearly a month to reach Edo on foot, and it was about a hundred _ri*_ in the wrong direction. She would never survive the journey back alone.

"I told you it would be a long trip," he winked, not the least bit bothered by her distress.

"And if I refuse to go?"

His feet drew to a halt and he turned to face her. The carefree smile slipped from his lips as he said, "Well, I hope it does not come to that. I would rather not use force."

Taking firm hold of her arm, he drew her close enough so that only she could hear his next words. "I am the one who paid your debts, Sakura. Until I choose to release you, you belong to me."

He waited for her nod of acceptance before loosening his hold on her arm. In that moment, the reality of her situation became strikingly clear. Her surroundings had changed, but her circumstances remained the same. She'd merely traded one slave master for another.

Tearing her arm from his grasp, she turned heel and ran. Honour dictated that she remain at his side until her debt was repaid, but what did she care for honour? Honour hadn't kept her village from being burned to the ground by bandits, or her from being sold to a brothel. She had no use for honour when it meant forever giving up the possibility of returning home.

Kohaku's shouts of protest followed, prompting her feet to move faster. Dodging around groups of drunks and market stragglers, she prayed for somewhere to escape him. If she could slip down an alley, or maybe hide beneath a stall she might yet find freedom.

Rin darted across one of the small bridges that ran over the river, her shoes clacking loudly against the weathered wood. It was then that she made the fatal mistake of casting a desperate glance over her shoulder. In the same moment that she turned her head, her body collided with a solid wall of muscled flesh. The wind was knocked straight out of her lungs and she staggered back, struggling to catch her breath.

"Hey, I know you."

Rin looked up into the scarred face of a very drunk looking soldier. He caught her up by the arm and leered down at her.

"You and me had fun last time. Don't tell me you don't remember!" he slurred through a watery smile.

"Let go of me!" she screeched, attracting concerned glances from a few passersby.

Not one of them intervened to help though, and her next cries were silenced by the soldier's wet lips on hers. His tongue invaded her mouth with the taste of sake and fish. Furious, she bit down hard and he reeled back with a howl of rage.

"Stupid bitch!" he roared, slapping her across the face. The blow left her head spinning and she would have fallen were it not for the iron grip he had on her arm.

"I'm taking you back where you belong," he threatened. "Perhaps the owners can be persuaded to let me teach you some manners."

Grabbing her up by the waist, he flung her over his broad shoulder and carried her down the street. She looked around frantically, desperate to find someone who would help her. Not one person had the courage to meet her eye. She'd nearly given up hope when Kohaku's confident voice rose above the din of the noisy street.

"I believe that's my woman you're stealing."

The soldier stopped and she could hear the laughter rumble through his chest. "Is that so? I would be glad to fight you for her boy, but believe me she is hardly worth the trouble."

"Just the same, kindly put her down. She is not yours to punish."

Rin lifted her head to see Kohaku standing a stone's throw away with his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips.

_I'm glad he finds this amusing_, she thought, finding herself torn between relief and disappointment.

The soldier's laughter faded into a dark chuckle. "Well, if you insist."

His words were her only warning before her body met the ground with enough force to knock the air out of her lungs a second time. She pulled in a ragged breath and coughed violently into the dirt. Even over her struggles, the telltale sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath reached her ears.

Rin lifted her head to find a tight-knit crowd of onlookers surrounding them and the soldier's blade gleaming in the lantern-light. He grinned down at Kohaku as though he were a petulant child in need of discipline. The man was at least twice Kohaku's size around and a full head taller. It was like watching a child fight a giant.

Kohaku considered the soldier in front of him, then confidently drew his short sword and took up a fighting stance. Rin felt a bubble of fear rise into the back of her throat and quickly swallowed it down. Why should she care that he was risking his life for her? He was doing what any man would do when defending his property. Still, the prospect of seeing his blood spilled for her sake did not sit well.

"Stupid, foolish man," she muttered under her breath.

"Just what do you plan to do with that?" the soldier jeered, laughing heartily at the size of Kohaku's sword.

The giant gave no warning before his first attack but his swing was slow and uncoordinated, his movements inhibited by his inebriated state. Kohaku dodged it easily and jumped past him and onto his back. With a single stroke of his short sword, the soldier's neck was sliced open and hot blood splashed against the dirt. He jumped gracefully to the ground and the giant collapsed behind him.

The crowd that had moments ago been eager for a fight suddenly became silent, their faces awash with horror and awe. Rin glanced in astonishment between Kohaku and the body at his feet. She had barely seen him move and yet somehow he'd managed to dispatch a man of that size in one strike? She didn't have long to dwell on the deadly accuracy of his blade. He sheathed his sword then grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Quickly, before his friends arrive," he urged, dragging her towards the edge of the crowd. She was inclined to obey. It was rare that soldiers travelled alone and she didn't want to imagine what his comrades might do if they discovered their friend dead.

The crowd was reluctant to part for them, but several well placed blows of Kohaku's elbow did the trick and they eventually emerged on the other side. Holding her hand tight, Kohaku dashed towards the bridge pulling her behind him.

Despite her protests he led her out of the city, stopping only once they were surrounded by moonlit rice fields. Out of breath, he rested his back against a tree and grinned at her.

"Well, that was exciting!"

Too exhausted to reply, she could only nod and then promptly collapsed at his feet.

* A _ri_ was a common measurement of distance during the Edo period in Japan. It is equal to about 4 kms or 2.5 miles. Along the Nakasendo Trail, the trip from Kyoto to Edo was 533 kms or 135 _ri._

* * *

_Author's Note: _Simply because I enjoy the symmetry of pairs - another chapter. It starts into the action pretty quickly, which is pretty much par for the course for the rest of this fic. Hope you enjoyed the read! As always, reviews are welcome!

- Langus


	3. Chapter 3

The Hunter

_Chapter Three_

Rin awoke to the smell of smoke and the touch of warm sunshine on her face. She sat up and looked out at the vast rice fields before her. Not far off, a farmer was burning what remained of his harvested crop. The scent reminded her of home with an ache of longing so strong it left her grimacing.

"You okay?"

She turned to find Kohaku sitting next to her, his expression awash with concern.

"I'm fine," she answered briskly before quickly turning away.

"I don't think anyone followed us," he observed with a glance at the horizon line. "We should be able to take it easy from here."

Memories of the previous night came rushing back and with them a sinking feeling of disappointment settled in her stomach. Against that giant of a soldier Kohaku had proven himself to be a skilled fighter. It was apparent to her now just how difficult a task escaping him would be. Her next move couldn't be as reckless as what she'd done in Kyoto, but as for what, exactly, it would entail she couldn't even begin to guess. She would have to be careful and patient, the latter of which she had never been any good at. Frustrated by her predicament, she glared at the boy sitting next to her and found it difficult to muster even the smallest amount of gratitude for what he'd done.

Kohaku took a long look down the road they'd travelled the previous night and confirmed that it was empty. There was no sign of samurai looking to avenge their fallen comrade, or patrol officers hoping to make an arrest. They'd been lucky. He would have to be more cautious in the future. The Shogun didn't take kindly to the idea of commoners carrying weapons, much less brandishing them in a crowded market. He couldn't afford foolish mistakes when so much was riding on the success of his mission.

Remembering why he was there in the first place, Kohaku cast a quick glance at the girl. She looked better than before; her cheeks had gained some colour and her eyes were bright and sharp. A bit of sleep had done her some good. Eager to get their journey underway, he slowly got to his feet and offered her a hand up. She ignored it and took her time brushing the leaves and grass from her kimono. Not sure what he'd done to offend her, Kohaku scratched awkwardly at the back of his head.

"I thought we could be friends," he suggested. "It would make travelling together more enjoyable."

Acting as though he hadn't said a word, Sakura angled past him and started off down the road.

"Do you at least want some breakfast?" he called after her, retrieving a rice ball from his satchel. She glanced back at him and then longingly at the meagre meal. He enticed her with it until she relented and begrudgingly took it from his hands.

"You could at least say 'thank you'," he chided, only half serious.

She turned a fierce look on him, her eyes blazing. She was angry, that much was obvious, but he couldn't fathom why. Perhaps it was naïve, but thinly veiled hatred was not the reception he'd imagined receiving from her this morning. He could practically hear his sister Sango's voice in his ear, scolding him with her favourite line – "What trouble have you gotten yourself into now?" Perhaps a great deal more than he'd intended.

He quickened his pace to match hers. "I saved your life," he challenged, "that deserves some thanks, does it not?"

An impatient noise sounded in the back of her throat, "It is because you did not intervene when you should have that my life was ever in danger to begin with."

"Well, someone had to teach you some manners," he rebutted with a smile pulling at his lips. "Is it really so impossible for you to show the slightest bit of gratitude?"

She lifted her chin defiantly and quickened her pace. His brow rose in surprise and he laughed in spite of himself, "So I guess that means we can't be friends?"

He watched her storm off ahead and used the opportunity to admire the view. She was a rare creature, certainly not what one would call a typical beauty. When he'd first seen her in that place, it hadn't been her looks that had attracted him. It was something he'd seen in her eyes, a subtle intelligence that piqued his interest. How had a creature like that ended up in Shimabara? She was still so young, certainly of a marriageable age. What family would condemn their daughter to such a fate and so thoroughly destroy her chances at a happy future?

Kohaku was determined to discover the truth, but it would have to wait. At present, he didn't imagine she'd be open to telling him much of anything. Exhaling a soft sigh, he knit his hands together behind his neck and stared up at the clouds. The weather was perfect – not too hot, a clear blue sky above their heads and a light breeze to keep them cool. It was a good day for travelling – if only his companion were more agreeable.

Tilting his head, he gazed once more at the girl walking stiffly ahead of him and felt a smile pull at his lips.

"What trouble have I gotten myself into now?"

xXx

Mid-day had come and gone before she spoke to him again. They'd stopped for lunch beneath the shade of a large maple tree. He'd offered her what remained of their food and she'd eaten it in silence. His misguided belief that giving her his share of the food would coerce her into conversation left him hungry and disappointed. Conceding temporary defeat, he'd consoled himself with a much needed nap.

When he opened his eyes a short while later, he found her eyeing him speculatively. Something had changed while he'd slept, though he couldn't figure what it might be. Rather than thinly veiled hatred, there was curiosity in her gaze as she watched him get to his feet and slip his short sword into his belt.

"How did you get to be so good with that sword? Are you a samurai?"

His brow lifted in surprise and he laughed at the suggestion as his hand fell away from the hilt.

"How 'bout you tell me your real name first?"

Her lips pressed into a firm line and she abruptly looked away. It was becoming frustratingly apparent that she had no intention of telling him anything about herself. Wondering if perhaps divulging a bit about himself would be enough to gain her trust, Kohaku answered her.

"I'm not a samurai. Nothing could be further from the truth. My family and I are demon slayers. I have been training to kill demons since I was old enough to hold a weapon."

Rin's mouth dropped open in surprise. There were many answers she had expected, but demon slayer was not one of them. She considered Kohaku with fresh eyes, studying him carefully in the late afternoon sunlight.

He had the build of one who had spent his life training for battle – well developed shoulders from lifting swords high, strong forearms from wielding weapons for hours on end, thick calves and toned thighs to keep his balance and help him run and manoeuvre during battle. As ridiculous as it sounded, this man Kohaku could very well be a demon slayer. Before this day she hadn't known such a person existed, much less an entire family of them.

"Are there many others like you?" she wondered.

"My entire village is made up of demon slaying families. We are farmers as well, but most of our income comes from the villages who hire us to dispatch their demons."

"My family used to be farmers," she confessed as she looked out across the windswept fields of sun-ripened rice. His gaze lingered on her, probing and curious.

"What happened to them?"

Though a year had passed, her memory of that night remained fresh. There was little doubt she could ever forget it. How could she? Even now, her mind played tricks on her - making her think she could hear the panicked shouts of her neighbours or smell the acrid stench of smoke on the air. The events of that night had been her sole burden to carry for far too long.

"My village was attacked by bandits," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Is that how you ended up at the brothel?" he asked, his dark eyes troubled.

Anger darkened her features and she nodded. "Virgins are a rare and prized commodity at such places."

There was vitriol behind her words and Kohaku's expression melted into one of sympathy. He looked as though he were going to reach out and touch her, to offer some sort of comfort. She turned her body slightly, subtly, just far enough to be out of reach, and his hand dropped back to his side.

"I have a sister about your age. I can't imagine what I would do if such a thing were to happen to her," he confessed, shaking his head in disbelief. "I am sorry."

"Not sorry enough to free me," she wagered, fixing him with a sharp look. He flushed and glanced away. His silence was answer enough.

xXx

Dark came earlier than expected and Kohaku found a small cave where they could take shelter. Rin sat with her back at the wall, arms crossed against the cold, and watched him build a small fire. He hadn't tried to speak to her after their previous talk and she found she wasn't entirely surprised. When the truth was too much for her own heart to bear, she could hardly expect others to take on the burden.

Kohaku's silence had turned out to be a blessing in disguise. It gave her the precious time she needed to strategize and formulate an escape plan. The dense forest that surrounded the cave was her best chance, even with the hidden dangers and wild animals. Leaving was worth any risk if it meant she could finally begin the long journey home.

"You will be warmer by the fire," Kohaku urged from where he was crouched next to the flames. His sudden interruption jarred her from her thoughts and she looked up to find him chaffing his hands next to a small fire.

"I'm fine," she answered curtly, annoyed at having been interrupted.

He waited a while before trying again. In the meantime, the fledgling fire grew into a steady flame and she could feel its warmth licking faintly at her skin. Even so, she was reluctant to move closer. The further she stayed away, the easier it would be to make her escape later.

"Sakura, I can see you shivering from here. Lay next to the fire. You will be warm at least."

He gave her an encouraging smile which she returned with a cool look. His offer had become too tempting to ignore as easily as she had before. The air in the cave had chilled considerably with nightfall and a steady wave of shivers left her body trembling from head to toe.

"I promise to behave."

Kohaku held up his hands in a show of peace and she felt her resistance waver. It _would_ be warmer next to the fire and with a good night's rest she would be better prepared to make her escape the following night, she reasoned. Still, she held strong to the stubborn determination that had kept her alive until this point and did not move from her spot near the entrance.

Giving up, Kohaku stretched out onto his back with his hands behind his head. He briefly closed his eyes, which gave her hope that perhaps escape might be possible after all. However, they soon snapped open again and he spent a good while staring thoughtfully at the cave's dank roof. After a while, he sighed aloud and turned onto his side to look at her.

"I am truly sorry about what happened to you," he spoke softly in the dim glow of the firelight. "If it were in my power to free you, I would."

"It is," she answered.

He frowned, looking displeased by her response, and moodily returned to resting on his back. Eventually his eyes closed and his chest began to rise and fall in the predictable rhythm of sleep. Rin bided her time, waiting for the right moment to make her move, but it wasn't easy. By the time the moon was high in the sky, the cold had set in to her very bones. Shivers racked her body so badly that she could hear her teeth chattering inside of her skull.

When she couldn't take it any longer, she silently removed her shoes and got to her feet. Careful not to stir any rocks at her feet, she tip-toed to the entrance of the cave and took her first glance at what freedom held for her.

The forest was dark and impenetrable, unwelcoming in just about every way. In the distance a wolf howled and goosebumps shuddered across her flesh anew. With her heart skittering inside her chest, she hazarded one last glance over her shoulder to ensure Kohaku was still asleep. Her heart sank when she saw him casually resting on his side adding another log to the fire.

"Going somewhere?" he quipped.

"If you must know, I was going to relieve myself," she retorted sharply, hoping her indignation would be enough to throw off his suspicions.

"Without your shoes?" he asked, casting a curious glance at her abandoned footwear.

"I felt it would have been impolite to wake you," she lied unconvincingly.

"How about you lay down next to the fire and I pretend this was a dream?" Though his tone was light, there was no mistaking the command underlying his words. He wasn't giving her a choice, a fact he made apparent by laying a hand overtop the sheath of his sword.

Rin cast one last, long look at the freedom just beyond her reach and reluctantly returned to the fire. Its soothing warmth helped to quell her bitterness somewhat, but every time she looked across the flames at the face of her captor she felt it bubble up anew.

Angry and heartbroken, she turned her back on him and curled up inside her kimono. While the fire slowly warmed her back, she plotted all the many ways she might kill the arrogant bastard in his sleep.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Cheers to **Cristaline** for being my very first reviewer! Much thanks for the support!


	4. Chapter 4

The Hunter

_Chapter Four_

The scent of dirt was strong. She breathed it in, slowly stretching her body as her mind tried to recall where she was. At the sharp caw of a raven her eyes shot open and she sat up, suddenly vividly aware of the cave around her. She'd been dreaming of the brothel and the night she'd met Kohaku. Her mind had turned over the possibility of where she would be had she turned down his offer. Certainly no better off than now, she deduced.

A quick glance around revealed she was alone and the space behind her cold. Wherever Kohaku was, he had been gone some time. Slightly miffed that he was so little worried about her potential to escape, she got to her feet and made her way to the cave's entrance. Beyond their meagre shelter the open forest stood, dappled sunlight peeking through the treetops.

_Freedom_, she thought. Before her was exactly what she imagined it would look like. On those long nights she'd spent trapped inside the brothel, this was what she had imagined escaping into – an endless forest that would lead her straight back home.

Wasting no time, Rin slipped on her shoes and departed the cave. If she were fast enough, quiet enough, perhaps she could find her way back to the road long before Kohaku realized she was missing. The thought made her heart skip in anticipation.

"Going somewhere?"

The sudden interruption of Kohaku's voice from behind her froze her feet in place. She turned, slowly, and felt the makings of a deep frown press between her brows.

"I brought you some breakfast," he offered, holding up two fish.

She stared hard at the fishes' glistening bodies and then at him. The urge to run was nearly overwhelming, she'd come so close after all, but the sight of those fish had her mouth watering and her stomach protested starvation with an audible growl. If she ran now, she wouldn't get far.

Sighing in defeat, Rin reluctantly followed Kohaku into the cave. While he preoccupied himself with setting the fish atop skewers and stirring the coals of the previous nights' fire, she moodily sat across from him and cursed her stomach for its impertinence.

"I wondered how long it would take before you tried to leave," Kohaku said, not unkindly. "Was starting to wonder if maybe you had changed your mind about me." He sat back on his heels and gave her a curious look.

She lifted a contentious brow and he shrugged nonchalantly.

The next few moments passed in near-silence, the grating of Kohaku's fish knife against stone as he gutted their breakfast the only sound.

"Are you not angry then?"

It was Kohaku's turn to lift a brow. A white smile broke through his tanned skin and he shook his head.

"I'm impressed by your will. It's stronger than I thought."

"So then you know I will try to leave again?"

"Of course!" he said with a short laugh. "I imagine I would do the same in your position. Though if you could refrain from killing me in my sleep I would appreciate it."

"You mock me," she said with a sour look.

His face sobered up and he took his time turning the fish over the fire.

"I don't mock you, Sakura but considering how brazenly you tried to escape perhaps it is you who are mocking me?"

Rin bit her lip and stared hard at the dirt floor. She didn't like being made to see his side of things. It frustrated her beyond all rational levels of reason.

Kohaku handed her one of the fish and she took it from him with a muttered "Thank you". While she ate he set about smothering the fire and cleaning up their campsite. No more words were exchanged, but the tension had lifted. Their progress wasn't much, but perhaps they had come to some sort of understanding after all.

oOo

The day was hot and dry. The unrelenting sun beat down on the earth, leaving them both red-faced and covered with a thin sheen of sweat. Rin wiped at a stray bead of sweat that had escaped down her neck and uttered a quiet sigh.

For hours they had been the only travellers on this particular stretch of road. They hadn't seen so much as a deer or stray cat to greet them. It made for a boring journey, but it was a small blessing. The roads leading to Edo were notoriously filled with bandits and other dangers. The fact that they hadn't met any meant that they were incredibly lucky. Still, with each day of travel her chances of returning home unscathed reduced significantly. She couldn't afford to let opportunities continue to pass her by. Whatever the cost, however it must be accomplished, she would escape tonight.

"Those paintings of yours at the brothel were really something."

Kohaku's compliment cut into her thoughts so unexpectedly that she started and turned to face him.

"I wish I could make something beautiful like that," he confessed with a sheepish grin, "but I have no talents beyond fighting."

His hand drifted to rest atop the hilt of his sword and he shook his head as if dismissing the thought.

"Fighting is a far more useful talent than painting," she observed a bit cynically.

If she had known how to fight instead of paint, perhaps her family might still be alive. She could have stood alongside her brothers, weapon in hand, and defended their village instead of hiding uselessly inside her house like a scared child. She would never forget the helplessness she had felt that night. It remained her one, constant source of regret.

"I could teach you," Kohaku offered, drawing to a halt next to her.

He withdrew the knife from his belt and held it out to her. She accepted it warily and tested the weight in her hand. It was heavier than it appeared, and the wooden handle had been worn smooth from years of use. The feel of it was both foreign and exhilarating. She turned it over and clumsily fingered the blade.

"Be careful, it's sharp."

Kohaku's warning came seconds too late and she stared down with dismay at the small cut on the tip of her finger. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. She looked sceptical as he stood in front of her and drew his short sword from its sheath.

"First thing," he said, "is to make your body ready. Like this." As she watched, he shifted his limbs into a fighting stance.

When she had difficulty mimicking his posture, he stepped in to assist. The warmth of his hands penetrated her kimono when he turned her into position. He turned her carefully and then lingered, long enough that she shot him an uncertain glance. He smiled a bit sheepishly and stepped back, giving them both some space.

"Okay, now hold the knife in front of you with both hands-like this..." he instructed, showing her.

She frowned down at her grip on the knife's handle, compared it to his, and then shifted her fingers until they were in the proper position. He moved closer to inspect and she held her breath in anticipation. His head nodded slowly, appraising her hold on the knife.

Kohaku muttered a soft "Good", then, meeting her eyes, smiled and repeated it with more force - "Very good!"

She flushed at his ready approval and stole a curious glance at him from beneath her lashes. Though she would never admit it aloud, she liked the way his mouth curved upwards at the corners. It made it look as though he were always suppressing a smile caused by some hidden joke. There was a youthful energy in his eyes that she found it captivating as well. Had their circumstances been different, she might have been fond of him.

"Now, because you're small you should attack the middle and the legs," Kohaku continued, gesturing to the target areas on his body.

Rin pointed the tip of her knife in the direction of the more sensitive parts of his male anatomy and lifted a brow. "What about there? Would it make a good target as well?"

Kohaku glanced down and nervously cleared his throat. "Y-yes…it would. But for now, let's focus on the belly. When you attack, move the knife like this," he said, showing her a few horizontal and diagonal slashes.

"What about like this?" she wondered, stabbing at the air with the knife.

He shook his head and lowered her blade with his hand. "Stabbing takes a lot more strength and the chance that you will injure yourself is greater. Besides, you have to be close to your enemy to stab them which leaves you open to attack. It should only ever be used as a last resort."

Rin considered his words carefully and stepped in closer. She hadn't thought he was all that much taller than her, but now that he was standing at his full height she realized her head barely reached his chin.

"About this close?" she asked, pressing the tip of the knife against his side.

She glanced up in time to see his smile falter and the humour fade from his eyes. "Yes, about that close."

A furtive smile flirted with her lips and she pressed a little harder, feeling the resistance of his skin against the blade.

"If you wish to kill me, a sharp upward thrust from there should do the trick," he said evenly.

His words caught her by surprise, but then a voice inside of her whispered, 'One thrust and you could have your freedom.' Her palms gripped the sweat-slickened handle tighter and she actually considered it. The promise of freedom was an enticing lure.

The knife pressed harder into his flesh and she heard his soft intake of breath as she drew first blood. The sight of a single, fat drop rolling down the side of the blade made her hesitate. Was she capable of murder?

Her eyes lifted warily to meet his and in that moment she realized that she would never be able do it. Her initial impression of him at the brothel had changed little in the days since; he had a good heart and a kind nature. If she killed him now, she would be no better than the bandits that had ravaged her village. Though her hand trembled with the effort it took to not finish what she'd started, it ventured no further. She simply could not kill him.

As she held his gaze the tension slowly eased out of Kohaku's shoulders and his hand eventually covered hers. She relinquished the blade without protest and backed away.

"You trust too easily," she scolded, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You're lucky I decided not to kill you."

Kohaku glanced up at her from where he'd been sheathing his sword. "I think you forget that I kill for a living," he said evenly, holding her gaze. "Do not mistake trust for the confidence that comes with knowing I can defeat any opponent before they get close enough to do any real harm."

Her eyes widened in comprehension. She had no doubt that he spoke the truth. She'd seen for herself just how quickly his feet moved and how ruthless his blade could be. One moment he'd been facing an armed soldier twice his size in Kyoto, and in the next the man was dead at his feet with his neck torn open.

A shiver shuddered across her skin at the memory of how the giant's blood had soaked the street. It left her wondering why he'd let her go so far. She'd seen how he could react when someone challenged him, but today he'd allowed her to press a knife into his side without a single word of protest. Had he been testing her somehow? To what end?

She studied him curiously and slowly unfolded her arms, no longer sure what to make of him.

"Time to go," he urged, flashing a smile.

He started off down the road, turning back only to remind her that they had a long way to go before nightfall if they wanted to stay at an inn. Compared to the cold, damp cave floor they'd spent the previous night on, a soft futon with warm bedding and a hot meal sounded like heaven. It was incentive enough to spur her feet forward despite bone-numbing exhaustion, and she quickly fell in step behind him.

* * *

_Author's Note: _I hope you have been enjoying the read so far. This is one of my favourite chapters to-date, so I'm thrilled to finally have the chance to share it. Thank you to _Cristaline_ & _Yume_ for taking a minute to leave me a review on the last couple of chapters. It was very helpful to read your insights!

Until next time,

Langus


	5. Chapter 5

The Hunter

_Chapter Five_

Nightfall was nearly upon them as they made their way down the town's main road. Rin gazed at the shops and homes, izakayas and noodle stands that occupied both sides of the road, and then looked to the dense bamboo forest beyond. If she could somehow slip away unnoticed and take shelter in its maze of crooked paths and fallen bamboo it might just be enough to secure her freedom.

By sheer force of will she avoided glancing at the forest while Kohaku procured a room for them at one of the town's inns. Freedom was too close at hand to so recklessly give herself away. All she need do was bide her time and wait for a single moment of distraction on his part. With that and a bit of luck and she would finally have what she most desired – a chance to return home.

The gods were kind enough to provide her with a bit of both shortly after dinner. Kohaku had taken her to one of the larger izakayas in the hopes of winning some money for the rest of their journey. She was dubious at first, but after seeing how easily he won his first few matches she was reluctantly impressed. He hadn't been exaggerating when he told her he'd been training with weapons since he was a boy. The ease with which he threw his knife at the target made it look as natural as breathing.

She watched carefully, noting how after each win he used the spoils to buy his opponent a consolation bottle of sake. And he never challenged the same man twice. The boy was smarter than he looked. With his easy humour and carefree attitude, he kept the atmosphere light and playful and within an hour he was the most popular man in the establishment.

She played her part, of course – smiling, clapping politely at his wins, and making sure his saucer was never dry of sake. When the time was right, she picked up an empty bottle from the table and manoeuvred her way through the crowd to the bar.

"Another?" the owner asked with a greedy glint in his eye.

She nodded and felt a smile pull at her lips. "The most expensive bottle you have."

Hoping to slip out unnoticed, she headed for the door but the owner called after her, "You'll not stay and watch your man win?"

Careful to check her expression, Rin turned to him with a smile and lightly fanned her face, "I only need a bit of air. I am certain his luck will hold until I return."

The innkeeper waved her off with a good natured shake of his head and she slipped quietly out the door.

The first breath of freedom was pure elation. She had dreamt of this moment for so many months that the immensity of it left her knees weak and her hands trembling inside her sleeves. With tears glistening in her eyes, she hurried away from the izakaya in the direction of the inn. Once it was in sight, she cast a single surreptitious glance over her shoulder to ensure she hadn't been followed and then abruptly turned off the main road into an alley.

The narrow lane carved a careful path between the wooden houses and eventually opened up into a small laneway on the other side. Beyond that was the forest, and the only thing standing between her and it was a single row of houses and a group of men. They looked up the moment she stepped into view and the communal leer that crossed their faces told her more than she needed it to about their intentions.

"Looks like tonight's my lucky night after all," said the leader as he stepped forward.

He was young, though not as young as Kohaku, and had broad shoulders. His face was rough, tanned dark by the sun and marred with scars that could have been from farming or something far less innocuous. Judging by the looks of the men lingering behind him, they weren't the sort who were used to making an honest living.

_Bandits,_ her inner voice of fear whispered loudly enough that it couldn't be ignored. Her heart hammered inside her chest as the leader moved closer, wearing a smile that cut his face from ear to ear.

"I recognize you from the izakaya. You're here with that boy."

"You are mistaken," she managed, straightening her spine even as she took an uncertain step backward.

"I _never_ forget a pretty face," he corrected her, reaching out to caress the red silk trim of her kimono.

Her eyes widened in shock and then fear - he knew what she was! She could see it in his eyes, in the way they panned down her body and lingered on her kimono. Its red silk trim was the calling card of her brothel, a way to differentiate their whores from the rest roaming Shimabara's streets. This far from Kyoto she hadn't thought anyone would know... Obviously, she'd been wrong.

Feeling sick, she turned to run but the bandit's hand snaked out and grabbed her by the wrist. She tugged hard to jerk her arm free, but that only made him tightened his hold on her.

"Let me go," she demanded, boldly meeting his gaze.

"Stay a while. Your man will come looking for you eventually, and when he does we'll be ready with a bargain – your life for our money."

"He will never come," she determined.

"In that case, I'll still have my consolation prize," he sneered, pulling her against his chest. His hand caressed the side of her face and she turned away to hide the glimmer of fear in her eyes.

It was then that she noticed the knife at his side. Without stopping to think, she snatched it out of his belt and slashed it across his chest the way Kohaku had shown her. The bandit's reaction was immediate – a howl of outrage and the sudden release of her wrist.

Grinning with elation, Rin pulled up her kimono and darted back down the alley. Her sandals clacked noisily against the stones, echoing between the houses on either side. She reassured herself that there would be other opportunities to escape. For now, she needed to concentrate on making it back before Kohaku discovered she was missing. The last thing she needed was for him to be even more doggedly aware of her every move than he already was.

The main road suddenly came into view and she quickened her pace. Her pre-emptive sigh of relief was abruptly cut short by a sudden sharp pain slicing into her thigh. She cried out and stumbled hard into the ground, mere paces from the street. Looking back, she saw a small knife sticking out of the back of her leg and the bandit advancing on her wearing a satisfied smirk.

"Your man isn't the only one with a talent for throwing knives," he boasted. His shirt was bloodied, but she could see now that the wound across his chest was little more than a scratch. She cursed under her breath, frustrated with her inability to protect herself when it mattered most.

When the bandit reached for her, she instinctively shied away. He grabbed hold of the knife handle and jerked the blade out of her leg. The sight of blood rapidly blooming across her kimono left her head spinning and her call for help was choked off by a wave of fear.

"Take her."

She could barely make out the bandit's command over the loud buzzing in her ears. He stalked away and two blurry figures descended on her with arms outstretched. Her mouth opened to scream and then there was only darkness.

xXx

"That's ten in a row!" A dour-faced villager crossed his arms in front of his chest and scowled down at Kohaku. "No man is that lucky."

"Care to test that theory?" Kohaku offered, unfazed by the man's accusatory tone.

One of the other men laughed and captured his friend in a headlock. "What luck? Yuta's got none, and if he gives all his money to you his wife will chop his balls off and feed them to him for dinner."

A chorus of laughter filled the air and Yuta pushed his friend's arm away, looking rather red in the face. Kohaku stifled a laugh and took a well-timed sip of sake to hide his smile.

"Say, Yuta, what's it like being married to a dragon lady? You still a man under all those clothes?" another chimed in.

A fresh round of laughter erupted from the crowd and Yuta glared daggers at Kohaku as though it were entirely his fault. Fed up with being the subject of mockery, Yuta pushed his way through the crowd of jeering faces to the door. With his departure the mood lightened considerably.

"Don't worry about him," his friend said, landing a good-natured pat on Kohaku's back, "He's just bitter because his wife's a terror."

Kohaku waved off the explanation with a good-natured laugh and leaned back against the wall. He could remember a time when his village had been the same as this place – alive, full of energy and promise. Things were different now. Two bad harvests had stripped his town of laughter and made faces age decades from worry in a matter of months.

When that same look of hopelessness had found its way into his sister Sango's eyes he'd known it was time. This mission was their only chance, his village's last hope of seeing it through another winter. The night air was already chilled by autumn winds and the first snows would soon be upon them. He couldn't afford to waste time. The sooner he arrived in Edo with the girl, the better.

Setting aside - for the moment - what that meant, he let his gaze wander around the bar in search of her. Come to think of it, it had been some time since he could last remember seeing her face amongst the crowd. Slowly getting to his feet, he tucked his winnings into his jacket next to her painting and manoeuvred his way to the bar.

It was a slow process getting there as he was dogged by numerous well wishers and others who threatened re-matches once they were less drunk. He entertained them while keeping a watchful eye on the door. Where was she? Was it possible she'd slipped out without his noticing?

He caught the bartender's attention and threw down more than enough money to cover his tab. The man took the coins and noticed him make a final sweep of the faces in the crowd.

"Looking for your girl?" he asked with a raised brow and a knowing look. Kohaku nodded and he tilted his head towards the door.

"She left about an hour ago. Said she needed some air. Sometimes the noise in here gets to be too much for them," he explained with a reassuring smile.

Kohaku thanked him with a generous tip and headed out the door. The street beyond was deserted and the night air sent a chill shivering across his skin. Had she gone back to the inn?

A sense of unease settled in the pit of his stomach as he walked the short distance to the _hatago_. How could he have been foolish enough to let her out of his sight? He tried to reassure himself that he was being paranoid and she was simply asleep, but his feet quickened nonetheless.

With the owner of the inn nowhere in sight, he took the stairs two at a time to their room. Holding his breath, he slid open the door only to find the inside dark and empty. Sakura hadn't returned and a quick search of their bags revealed that she hadn't taken any food or money with her. She couldn't have been reckless enough to run off without provisions. Or could she? Desperation made people do ridiculous, foolish things.

If she had managed to slip away, he was duty-bound to find her. Even with his winnings tonight, he didn't have nearly enough to purchase another girl. The amount he'd brought with him was the accumulated savings of his entire village. She was their one and only chance – he had no option but to find her, no matter the cost.

Taking a moment to stow away his winnings, Kohaku checked the weapons in his belt and headed out the door. For her sake, he hoped she hadn't tried to run. He couldn't blame her if she had, but given the circumstances he didn't have the freedom to be sympathetic to her situation. Come morning, whether she liked it or not, she would be back under his guard and on a much shorter leash.

* A _hatago_ is a type of roadside inn that was popular with travellers and samurai during the Edo period. At this type of inn, patrons were served meals during their stay (kind of like a modern bed & breakfast).


	6. Chapter 6

The Hunter

_Chapter Six_

Rin regained consciousness to the discovery that she was tied to a rather sizeable bamboo tree. There was no way to tell how far the bandits had travelled, or even how long she'd been unconscious. She could see the ones who had taken her a short distance away, huddled around a small fire. They were talking and laughing, not the least bit concerned about being discovered.

Annoyed to find herself at the mercy of bandits once again, she attempted to wriggle loose from her bindings. A sudden searing pain shot down her leg reminding her that she'd been stabbed not all that long ago. Frustrated, she turned all of her attention to freeing her hands. It was no easy task. They had used twine to bind her and someone had had the ingenious idea to wet the rope beforehand, making the knots almost impossible to pry loose.

She was still struggling when the leader got up from the fire and made his way towards her. He carried something in his hand, but it wasn't until he neared that she could see it was a ladle of water.

"Thirsty?" he asked, crouching down in front of her.

She stubbornly turned her head away, but when he pressed the ladle to her lips she took several greedy swallows.

"I am surprised your man has not come for you. If I had a prize like you, I would never let her out of my sight."

He caught her up by the chin and studied her in the dim light. She could see the lust glimmering in his eyes and knew what he wanted. She offered him a cold glare in return, letting him know that she didn't plan to give in without putting up a fight.

His fingers tightened around her jaw and a cruel smirk lifted one corner of his mouth. He looked very much like he wanted to kiss her, but a shout from one of the others around the fire distracted him. He called back over his shoulder to a chorus of chuckles and then, looking mildly disappointed, he released her and got to his feet.

"Sleep well, pet. I won't be long," he promised darkly.

Rin narrowed her eyes at his retreating form and followed it all the way back to the campfire. Once he was out of earshot, she re-doubled her efforts with the rope. She had no intention of sticking around to be anyone's _pet_.

By the time an hour had passed, her fingernails were bloody and her wrists raw. For all her struggles she hadn't loosened a single knot. In an effort to quell the bubble of panic that was slowly building inside of her, she bowed her head and contemplated what her next move should be.

They would have to untie her at some point. Perhaps she could find some way to cause a distraction and make a run for it? Glancing down at her injured leg she frowned and noted that it would have to be a very big distraction.

For a brief moment she found her thoughts wandering to Kohaku. Had he noticed she was missing? Or was he too busy gambling to care? The bandits seemed to think he would come after her, but she knew better. After all, he could find another whore to keep him company on his journey to Edo easily enough, perhaps even one that would cause him less trouble.

Still, a part of her reluctantly hoped he would come for her. Despite his arrogance and the asinine assumption that she belonged to him, he hadn't treated her poorly. He'd protected her, humoured her and treated her like a lady instead of a whore. If she had to pick between Kohaku and the alternative, she knew without a doubt what her choice would be. Him she could survive, but this…

A sudden, sharp crack of branches underfoot made the breath still in her lungs. She glanced warily at the fire and counted the heads she could see. Some of the men had gone to sleep while a few others stayed awake talking. Was one of them missing?

The footsteps came to an abrupt halt behind her and just as quickly a hand clamped hard over her mouth, stifling her cry.

"Sakura, it's me," a man's voice hissed in her ear.

Her eyes widened in shock and recognition. Was it possible? She turned her head and caught a glimpse of Kohaku's profile illuminated in the dim light cast off by the fire. His expression was grim, but she saw no trace of anger in his eyes.

"Stay quiet," he ordered. "I'm going to cut you free."

When she nodded in understanding, he released her mouth and cut her hands and feet free of the twine.

"How did you find me?" she whispered, hazarding a cautious glance at the bandits.

"Worry about that later. Come on," he ordered, tugging her to her feet.

"Wait! My leg…!" She gasped as a sharp jolt of pain tore across the back of her thigh. Kohaku quickly set her down again and pulled up her bloodied kimono to expose the wound. Her sudden movement had re-opened it and blood was seeping down her leg.

She held her breath at the gentle, probing touch of his hands and studied his features in the dim firelight. Perhaps it was something in the determined set of his jaw or the unwavering focus of his eyes, but she thought he looked older and a bit more mature than he had before.

"It's not too deep," he reassured her.

Kohaku quietly tore a strip of cloth from the hem of his shirt and wrapped it around her leg in a make-shift bandage.

"Do you think you can walk?" he asked, offering his hand.

She allowed him to help her to her feet and tried to walk on her own but promptly stumbled into him. Ignoring her objections, he picked her up into his arms and made off in the direction he'd come.

Even while carrying her, he moved with ease through the darkened forest, stepping over fallen trees and ducking under low hanging branches without a single misstep. For fear of being detected, she didn't dare speak until the village came into view. Only then did she voice the question that had been plaguing her thoughts the entire journey back.

"Why did you come for me?"

"I don't look kindly on people taking what is mine," he answered matter-of-factly.

"I see," she whispered, turning away to disguise her look of disappointment.

For a moment there she'd thought perhaps… She shook her head, realizing what a ridiculous notion it was. Here he was, clear as day, confirming exactly what she'd known all along.

"I don't see why you bothered," she snapped, suddenly annoyed. "You could have found another whore to keep you company easily enough."

"Well, if you so prefer their company to mine, perhaps I should take you back?" he retorted dryly.

By now they had reached the main road of the town and his feet suddenly drew to a halt. When he turned back towards the forest her eyes widened in fear and he chuckled at her expense. Though he had every right to be angry with her, an amused smile lurked at the corners of his mouth.

"How do I know you are not like them?" she challenged, thinking of the ones who had taken her.

"You don't," he replied, continuing down the road to the inn, "but I would like to think that my actions count for something."

His actions did count for something, but so too did his words. What did it matter that he had risked his life for her a second time, or that her relief at seeing him tonight had nearly brought her to tears? What did any of that matter when she was merely a possession in his eyes, something to be bought and sold as he saw fit. There was no escaping that vile truth, no matter how kind his eyes or how warm his smile.

Their room at the inn was cold and dark, but the owner had been kind enough to lay out their futons for the night. Rin considered them while Kohaku lit a small fire inside the heater to warm the room. When he was finished, he followed her gaze to where the futons sat side-by-side and quickly stepped forward to adjust them.

Surprising even herself, she reached out her hand to stop him.

"Leave them," she instructed softly before shuffling forward and collapsing atop the futon closest to the heater. He didn't object and waited until she'd settled in before taking his place beside her.

Despite the heater's warmth and the heavy blanket wrapped around her, she couldn't seem to stop shivering. Kohaku's arm settled heavily around her waist and her body tensed instantly. It went even more rigid once he pulled her flush against him. She laid there unmoving, hardly breathing, waiting expectantly for his next move - but it never came. The warmth of his body heat bled through her clothes, calming the worst of the tremors. It was only then that she realized the lingering shaking of her shoulders had another source entirely.

A silent tear slipped down the side of her nose and disappeared against the pillow, only to be soon followed by another. Tonight she'd re-lived the nightmare that had plagued her dreams for nearly a year. She'd promised herself that she would never allow it to happen again, but it had and she'd been just as powerless to stop it. If Kohaku hadn't come for her when he did…

His arm suddenly tightened around her and she could feel the warmth of his breath against the back of her neck.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked softly, brushing his fingers across the red, angry skin of her naked wrist.

Words failed her, but she managed to shake her head "No." They hadn't been given the chance, thanks to him. From behind her she thought she heard Kohaku breathe a sigh of relief, but then it could have just been her imagination.


	7. Chapter 7

The Hunter

_Chapter Seven_

"Would you like some more?"

Rin held out her hand expectantly and Kohaku gave her his bowl. Normally he jabbered on like a monkey during meals, talking at her despite her sullen looks and stubborn refusals to be enticed into conversation. Today was different. He sat there quietly, looking humourless and reserved. It never occurred to her that she would miss the carefree side of him that annoyed her to no end until it was gone. The troubling thing was she did miss it. She missed him.

Watching Kohaku out of the corner of her eye, she spooned a second helping of rice into his bowl and then offered it to him with a hesitant smile.

"What do you have planned for today?" she asked, hoping to break his silence.

He took his time answering and made her wait until he'd swallowed two more bites and drank down his tea.

"I will buy some supplies for the journey ahead," he said as she refilled his cup from the steaming pot at her side.

She waited for him to elaborate, but he continued eating instead. The silence became prolonged and when he ignored the next couple of questions she thought up she felt defeat set in. It was clear he had no interest in speaking with her today or maybe not ever again. Did he know that she'd tried to escape? She couldn't be certain, but if he did know it was clear he was angry about it. Or maybe he was annoyed with himself for letting the bandits gain the upper hand? Either way, it didn't seem likely that she would glean any answers from him today.

Frustrated, Rin exhaled a heavy sigh and sat back on her heels. The movement was thoughtlessly quick and she regretted it instantly. A sharp pain seared the back of her thigh and she felt the wet trickle of fresh blood against her skin. Sucking in a pained gasp, she winced and slowly straightened her leg.

"Are you alright?" Kohaku stopped eating, his attention now firmly fixed on her.

She shook her head and lied despite her grimace, "I'm fine, really."

"You are not fine," he corrected her. Setting his bowl down, he moved to her side and gingerly lifted her kimono up over her thigh. Her leg was still wrapped in the remnants of his shirt and he took his time carefully untying the make-shift bandage. Leaning in close, he inspected her wound with a serious look. She kept her own countenance guarded despite the nervous racing o f her heart.

"How did you find me in the forest?" she ventured, hoping that a distraction would keep her from fainting at the sight of the blood oozing down her leg.

She had spent much of the day trying to work out how he'd managed to track her down in the dark. If could learn even a little about his methods, she'd be in a far better position the next time she tried to escape. And she would try again – she had to. To give up now would mean forever abandoning her hopes of returning home. That hope was the only thing that had kept her alive during those nightmarish months in the brothel. Even now, visions of someday seeing her mountain village again were what kept her tired feet moving forward day after day. She refused to give that up without a fight.

Kohaku shrugged his shoulders lightly and answered her, "I followed the blood trail I found in the alley to the edge of the woods and tracked the group from there."

"You make it sound as though you sniffed me out like a dog."

He lifted his gaze to hers and a faint smile flirted with his lips. "That's not far from the truth. In my village every child learns how to track so we can hunt demons. On a good day, I can track almost anything that runs on the ground. The bandits that took you were sloppy. They left broken branches all over the place."

Rin sat in awe of his abilities. While she was thankful that he was skilled enough to have found her, it was clear to her now that any future escape attempts would require careful planning and strategy. She couldn't afford another failure. If he caught her the next time, there was no telling what he might do.

"It doesn't appear to be infected," Kohaku reassured her. "I'll change the bandage and then perhaps in a day it will be healed enough for you to walk."

"Do they teach all the children in your village to be healers too?" she wondered a bit cynically as he rummaged through his satchel for fresh bandages.

"No," he chuckled softly, "_That_ I learned on my own. I was a bit clumsy growing up and training with weapons led to a lot of injuries."

Her mouth lifted into a reluctant smile and she watched as he re-dressed her wound. His touch was gentle and confident and his hands never once strayed from their duties. Once he'd tied the final knot on the bandage in place, he pulled her kimono back down to cover her leg and offered her an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry. It will heal," he promised and then stood to wash the blood from his hands.

With the loss of his touch her heart rate steadily returned to normal. She couldn't understand why her body reacted to him the way that it did. It was the same as the day he'd taught her how to fight with his knife. A mere touch was enough to make her heart race and her words fail. At first she'd simply put it off as fear, but now she wasn't so sure. Did she fear this boy who'd rescued her life three times over, or was it something else entirely?

Kohaku returned to his seat across from her and she gave him an uncertain look. He took a long sip of his tea and then purposefully set the cup down atop the tray.

"The bandits that took you," he began cautiously, "did they say why?"

Her fingers absently skimmed the red silk trim of her kimono as she remembered the leader's words to her the night before. He'd known exactly what she was and where she'd come from. It wasn't the only reason they'd taken her, of course, but ever since she'd been worried about how many others might recognize the brothel's red-trimmed kimono and try to take advantage. Her lips pressed into a thin line and she dropped her hands into her lap.

"Only that you had taken their money," she answered, hoping that a half-truth would convince him.

His eyes lingered on her longer than she would have liked and she busied herself with returning their dishes to their trays. When she reached for his rice bowl he stopped her with a hand around her wrist.

"I'm sorry for that," he said seriously, as his thumb drifted across the red welts that marked her pale skin. "I let my guard down and you were hurt. I won't let it happen again."

She gaped at him, momentarily at a loss for words. He released his hold on her wrist with an apologetic look and headed for the door. She called out to him, surprised at the sound of her own voice. It sounded thin and tight, like the cry of a frightened kitten. Kohaku looked back expectantly, and she felt her cheeks burn.

There were a lot of things she wanted to say to him, starting with "thank you". Not just for fixing her leg and coming for her the night before, but for caring enough to be worried about her. It had been so long since anyone had thought twice about her well being or cared whether she lived or died.

She struggled to find the right words, but in the end all that emerged was a simple, heartfelt "Thank you." Kohaku's brows lifted faintly in surprise and a smile briefly touched his lips.

"You're welcome," he replied, and then he was gone.

xXx

Kohaku did not return until late in the night and then departed early the next morning. Rin awoke to find his futon stored away, breakfast waiting, and an indigo-dyed yukata and obi folded neatly next her bed. She eyed them as she ate her breakfast, reaching out every so often just to be certain they were real. They were simple and a bit rough to the touch, but well made and more importantly commonplace.

Her hands shook with excitement as she pulled off her blood-stained kimono and donned her new robes. His gift was a small gesture, but she doubted he would ever truly know just how much it meant to her. She would no longer have to walk around wearing a daily reminder of her life at the brothel and the shame it'd brought. With this robe Kohaku had given her back her freedom.

Eager to thank him and to test out her leg, she returned to the izakaya where he'd taken her the first night and found him inside playing cards.

"A bottle of sake for his table," she instructed the bartender with a nod in Kohaku's direction.

"Your man is a master card player. He loses from time to time, but only so the others continue playing," the bartender observed with a keen eye. Kohaku won his next hand amid a litany of groans from his tablemates and Rin reluctantly added "shrewd card player" to his growing list of attributes.

Kohaku had all the workings that would make him a desirable match for any woman. He was intelligent and resourceful and skilled with his weapons. He had youth and good looks on his side too. The more she learned about him, the more she was left wondering what he wanted with someone like her. She'd been over it in her head a dozen times and had yet to find a single logical answer. She was left to conclude that either he was insane or his intentions were far less honourable than they seemed.

The latter troubled her because her instincts told her he was good and that she could trust him, but what did she know about him really? He was a demon slayer from a village of demon slayers. He had a sister. He was dangerous when provoked and…that was all. The sudden awareness that she knew very little about the man who slept next to her each night left her feeling more than a little unsettled.

"Your man must be saving up for something special," the bartender prodded her with a wink.

Distracted, she smiled briefly and took the bottle of warm sake he set atop the bar. Thankful to escape his probing comments, she headed to Kohaku's table. He glanced up at she approached and greeted her with a warm smile.

"Sakura! What brings you here?"

"I wondered if you might be thirsty," she replied, holding out the sake. She could feel the eyes of every other man at the table on her as she poured a serving into a saucer for him.

"Wish my wife would serve me while I was playing cards," one of them grumbled enviably as Kohaku drank. "Instead she sends me to bed without supper for spending all our money."

The group laughed heartily and Rin noticed that Kohaku didn't correct him. Instead he set down his saucer and glanced up at her, momentarily ignoring the others.

"The colour suits you," he said, with a meaningful look at her yukata. "Is it to your liking?"

"Yes," she flushed, embarrassed by the unwavering attention of the others at the table. "Thank you."

He looked pleased and gestured to the empty seat next to him. "Will you stay? I could use your good luck."

She shook her head and set the bottle of sake on the table. "I'm feeling tired. I think I might go back to the inn."

A fleeting flash of concern drifted across his features but quickly vanished when she offered him a reassuring smile. She hadn't been lying. Walking around had tired her out and her leg had begun to throb. Besides, she could do with a bit of quiet time to gather her thoughts before he returned to the inn. She made her way slowly to the door, but was soon stopped by a rough voices calling out to her.

"You'll regret that when he comes home in a couple of hours, drunk and looking to plough a field."

Rin started at the comment and turned to find an old woman hunched over at the table next to her. She had grey hair at her temples and a long-stemmed pipe clutched tightly between her pursed lips. Her small dark eyes looked Rin up and down and then she motioned to the seat across from her with a decisive flick of her bony wrist. Rin reluctantly obliged and sat down.

"Your man, he's good," she observed, thoughtfully nodding her head. "I've been watching him. Got lucky with that one, did you?"

Rin opened her mouth to explain but the woman cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Nevermind, doesn't matter. I'm just a bitter old crone that wishes she'd married a better man, one who isn't a drunk, good for nothing loser."

She chuckled throatily and pulled at her pipe. Fragrant blue smoke wreathed about her head, framing her face with the scent of mountain tobacco.

"We are not married," Rin protested meekly. "We are travelling companions."

The woman barked out a laugh and looked her up and down as though she wasn't entirely sure whether to believe her.

"Well, won't be long now," she said with a serious look. "No man puts away money like that unless he's saving for a bride."

Rin followed the old woman's gaze back to Kohaku's table and turned over the thought in her mind. It sounded ridiculous. Certainly there were plenty of women in his village of a marriageable age, women from good families who were untainted. She dismissed the idea of marriage from her mind with a shake of her head.

"Here," the old woman said, suddenly taking her hand. Before Rin could object, she'd pushed a small pouch into her palm and closed her fingers overtop.

"When he returns to the inn brew him a tea with this," she whispered wearing a conspiratorial smile. "He'll be asleep in no time and you'll be able to get a good night's rest. Looks like you could use it, too."

Rin wasn't sure what to make of the thinly veiled insult, but thanked the woman nonetheless. She stared down at the pouch in her hand and felt her first real twinge of guilt. With Kohaku drugged it would be hours before he would wake, giving her plenty of time to get far away. The trouble was she was no longer sure she could do it. After all that he'd done for her, would that be any way to repay him?

Perplexed by the decision before her, Rin got to her feet and offered her table partner a modest bow. "I'm very sorry, but I should go. It was a pleasure meeting you-" She stalled, realizing that she had absolutely no idea what the woman's name was.

Taking pity on her, her new friend aimed a toothless grin up at her. "Miho. You can call me Miho."

"Well, thank you, Miho, for everything. I hope to see you again."

"Take care of yourself, girl," she answered with a heavy cough and then waved her off with a gap-toothed smile.


	8. Chapter 8

The Hunter

_Chapter Eight_

It was with mixed feelings of relief and regret that Rin left the village with Kohaku the next day. The source of both was the man walking next to her, regaling her with stories of his childhood misadventures. She hadn't brewed up Miho's drug-laced tea, but she could feel it in the lining of her obi sitting there as a constant reassurance and source of guilt. In the days that had followed her attempted escape she'd begun to see a new side of Kohaku, or rather, she had allowed herself to accept what had been there all along.

He was kind to her and funny when he wanted to be. His whit made her crack a smile every once in a while, and from time to time she was able to forget who he was and why she was with him. Yet once they left the village her old questions returned with a vengeance and the reality of their circumstances became impossible to ignore. She belonged to him. Not by choice but by bond and now she must follow him to Edo and whatever he had in store for her there. In all their conversations not once had he mentioned what he planned to do with her once they arrived, which led her to suspect that whatever it was it wouldn't be to her liking.

Kohaku stretched his arms high over his head and cast a subtle glance at the girl walking next to him. She been withdrawn and distant since they'd left the village. There was sadness in her eyes when they met his and he struggled to understand its source. Had something more sinister happened to her at the hands of the bandits than what she'd told him? The thought had him reaching for the handle of his sword out of frustration. He had yet to forgive himself for that bout of carelessness. All that had happened to her at their hands was entirely his fault. Being in that village, surrounded by the warmth and good cheer of his new companions, had made him complacent. He'd let down his guard for a moment and she'd been hurt. He was loathed to imagine how much worse it could have been had he not found her in time.

Yet, even while content to blame himself there was one truth he could not deny – she had tried to run away. He hadn't yet told her that he knew about her escape attempt and debated whether he should. Perhaps it had been a single, foolish misadventure. Perhaps her silence now was an indication of her guilt. Or perhaps it meant that she had every intention of trying her luck again when the next opportunity presented itself. Either way, he would have to make it known what the consequences would be if she tried to leave again.

He didn't enjoy reminding her of what she'd once been or the precariousness of her position. In truth, he rather enjoyed the illusion that they were simple travelling companions, headed to Edo and enjoying each others' company along the way. But the expression in her eyes when they met his served as a sobering reminder that in her estimation he was little better than the bandits that had taken her from her home. And how different was he really? His intentions were noble, but he found it hard to believe she would see them that way. Once she learned the truth, whatever tentative friendship they had formed would be over.

There had been many moments since they'd begun their journey when he'd considered abandoning it completely. More than once, he'd contemplated leaving her in a village and disappearing in the dead of night to give her the opportunity to find her way home. But her abduction had made it clear just how naïve he'd been to entertain such notions. These roads were treacherous, even for a seasoned fighter like himself. If anything were to happen to her…

He sighed and rubbed a tired hand through his hair. When he'd first departed on this journey, he'd never imagined that he would develop feelings for her. He wasn't even sure how to define them. He wanted to protect her, to watch her paint, to be the only one who could make her smile. He wanted their journey to go on forever, without ever reaching its destination. It was a cruel joke of fate that the first time he felt more than a passing interest in any woman it would be for one he could never have.

Whatever his feelings for her, they didn't change what he must do. She was the last hope for his village and he her deliverer. Pride and honour dictated that he must fulfill his mission, and he would, he only wished it didn't come with quite so high a price.

"May we stop?"

Kohaku started at the unexpected interruption and turned to find her watching him with a guarded look.

"My leg…," she explained, gesturing to her injured limb, "It's tired. And we've reached Touji-ba."

The area was one of Japan's better-known hot spring regions. It was famous for its many natural springs and baths, which claimed to cure any number of ailments. Was it possible they'd reached it so soon? He glanced around the empty path bordered by trees and gave her a questioning look.

She sighed impatiently and folded her arms into her sleeves. "There was a sign a ways back. Or were you too lost in your daydream to notice?"

Feeling his face momentarily flush with embarrassment, he coughed and put up a token resistance.

"If you rest for too long, we'll end up sleeping in another cave."

"I won't be long," she protested, frowning at him.

"I suppose a short stay can't hurt. A soak in the hot spring will do your leg some good."

Rin turned down the first marked path they reached and followed it to a kidney shaped natural spring, backed on one side by a large boulder. A thin layer of steam curled over the pool's lightly scented waters and Rin quickly divested herself of her clothes. After hanging them over a nearby tree branch, she gingerly tested the pool's temperature with her foot and then slipped into the water.

The hot spring was deeper than it looked and almost covered her shoulders once she sat down atop the smooth rocks. Exhaling a soft sigh, she closed her eyes and tried to relax. A raven cawed in the distance, sounding alone and mournful. Opening one eye, she glanced up at the man watching her and frowned.

"It is rude to stare," she scolded, closing her eye again.

"I am only admiring the view," he protested with a boyish grin.

Rin heard the creak and groan of his leather boots and armour as they were pried off and dropped to the ground. This time, both eyes snapped open.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

He shrugged and stepped out of his pants before tossing them over a tree branch.

"I thought I might join you. I could probably use a bath too. The way you avoid me sometimes, I must smell pretty bad."

"Well _that_ is certainly true," she retorted, attempting to look affronted while simultaneously averting her eyes.

It was the first time she had seen him naked, and even she had to admit the view was not unpleasant. His muscles were well defined beneath his tanned skin and she discretely let her eyes roam to more sensual places. It was obvious he was aroused, but to her surprise he made no move to reach for her once he slipped into the hot water. Instead he exhaled loudly, closed his eyes, and rested his head back against the rocks.

They sat in silence a long while, her watching him, him feigning sleep, before he lifted his head and gave her a long look.

"I have been thinking about the bandit attack," he began slowly.

She swallowed and averted her gaze. In the days since the abduction she had debated the wisdom of telling him the truth about that night. Each time she'd managed to convince herself not to for one reason or another. However, the way he was looking at her now suggested he knew more than he was letting on.

"What were you doing so far from the main road?"

Pulling in a deep breath, she let it out slowly and kept her eyes on the water. If he already knew the truth, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing it from her lips.

"I may be young, but I am not a fool, Sakura."

"I know that," she snapped, feeling a fresh tremor of guilt run through her. Drawing her knees into her chest she rested her chin atop them.

"Promise you won't try to leave again."

"I will never promise that," she insisted, her expression hardening.

"Sakura…"

"You're ruining my bath."

He sighed in defeat, then closed his eyes and went quiet. She regarded him in silence, watching the faint rise and fall of his naked chest as he breathed.

Feeling emboldened, she asked a burning question of her own: "Why are we going to Edo?"

He opened his eyes slowly and seemed to deflate before her. He looked at her as though he had been expecting her to ask that very question for some while. For numerous reasons she had avoided it, the main one being that deep down she didn't want to know.

A part of her wanted to believe the lie that they were nothing more than travelling companions. Another part of her, the shrewder half, realized that his answer would change everything. She watched as he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and knew at once that her fears were about to be confirmed.

"You will be given to the daimyo in Edo as his _oiran_. You are a gift."

Her mouth momentarily hung open in disbelief. She had assumed from the very beginning that Kohaku had bought her for himself. Never once had it occurred to her that he had rescued her from one slave master only to deliver her to another. Fresh anger rose up inside her chest and she clenched her trembling fists at her sides.

"Why?" she demanded, giving him a fierce look. He withered under her glare and had the grace to look ashamed.

"My village has suffered two poor harvests and a harsh winter. We will not survive another year without the favour of the feudal lord."

Too angry to speak, she abruptly got out of the pool. Miho's voice, promising that "No man saves like that unless it is for a bride," came back to taunt her. She'd been such a naive little fool.

Snatching her yukata off the tree, she punched her arms through the sleeves and wrapped it tightly around her body. Kohaku was offering explanations and justifications for what he'd done, but they went unanswered. What did she care of the hardships in his village when she didn't even have one of her own anymore? At least his people had their freedom, which was far more than she had at the moment. Once again she was to become someone else's property – to be bartered and sold like a bolt of fabric or a common cow.

Kohaku stood up out of the water, forcing her to look away. Feeling her face burning with anger and embarrassment, she retrieved her obi from the tree branch and hastily tied it around her waist while he clothed himself. At the moment, she couldn't bear the sight of him. Remembering his words was enough to make her blood boil.

"Sakura, I have no choice," he pleaded not unkindly.

"If you expect sympathy, look elsewhere," she said bitterly, keeping her back to him.

Staring down at the freshly knotted obi bow between her hands, she considered it a moment and then let them fall away. Until now the bow had been at her back to disguise the fact that she had once been a whore, but she saw no reason to continue the façade. It was all anyone saw then they looked at her – the soldier in Kyoto, the thugs from the last town, and Kohaku too – what was the use in trying to pretend anymore?

Chin held high, she walked stiffly to where Kohaku stood waiting for her. His gaze lingered on her obi and his frown deepened a fraction before he stepped out of her way. She brushed past him and navigated the narrow trail back to the main road with him following close behind.

*touji-ba (therapeutic hot springs that were a popular tourist destination during the Edo Period)

*_ oiran_ (high-class prostitutes that became popular during the Edo Period. In addition to sexual prowess, _oiran_ were trained in the traditional Japanese arts and highly educated. An _oiran_ was not simply a pretty face – they were expected to be witty, intelligent and eloquent entertainers.)

* * *

_Author's Note: _I'm blown away by how many positive reviews I've received this week. Thank you everyone for your support! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. What do you think of Kohaku's true mission? I'm interested to hear your thoughts.

Until next time,

Langus


	9. Chapter 9

The Hunter

_Chapter Nine_

It was in the early hours of pre-dawn that Rin made her escape.

Neither of them had spoken since the onsen and she preferred it that way. It had given her plenty of time to consider her options. Though a faint glimmer of guilt cropped up every now and then, her anger was stronger and her conscience eventually settled on escape. She'd been able to think of little else since.

Kohaku had found a sizeable cave for them to sleep in and once darkness fell she had gone to bed as normal. Feigning sleep, she waited until he began to snore and then bided her time. After he had been snoring for hours, she tip-toed silently from the cave and then broke into a dead run.

She didn't take any notice of the direction in which she travelled and had little care to. All that mattered was how much distance she could put between herself and Kohaku before he awakened. If she wasn't far enough by the time he awoke, he would catch up with her and who knew what he would do to her then? He wasn't of a cruel nature, but any man could become a harsh master if pushed far enough.

Dawn was just beginning to lighten the eastern sky as she approached the grey banks of a river. Her feet came to a stop at its rocky shore and she watched her heavy breaths puff up white in the brisk morning air. The water looked frigid and uninviting, but if she was to have any hope of escape she'd have to traverse it for at least a short while to hide her trail.

A twig snapped and her head turned sharply in the direction of the sound. Wrapping her arms around herself to ward off a chill, she looked at the forest, still robed in dark, and felt the first trickle of fear snake down her spine. Her entire body was alive, her every nerve ending ablaze. If Kohaku had found her already, was there any point in running?

Another twig snapped, this one closer than before. A soft growl broke the stillness of the morning air and the breath caught in her throat. Terrified to move, she watched the wolves emerge one by one from the forest around her. She counted six in total, all steadily closing in on the place where she stood. Her eyes fixed on their yellow teeth, bared at her in warning, and she swallowed hard. There hadn't been enough time to grab a weapon. She was sincerely regretting that oversight now.

Seeking to remedy that, she held the lead wolf's gaze and slowly bent to grope for something on the ground that she could use. A sizeable rock fit neatly into her hand and she yanked it up from the earth. It wouldn't do much, but perhaps it would buy her enough time to escape down the river. She ignored the small voice inside her head that asked, "Yes, but where will you escape to?"

As the wolves surrounded her, she looked frantically from one pair of gleaming yellow eyes to the next. The wolf to her left shook its head impatiently and snarled before leaping at her. Shielding herself beneath her arms, she screamed and waited for the slash and tear of its claws against her skin.

Instead, a sharp yelp filled the air and she looked down to find the wolf dead at her feet. The others had turned their gazes into the trees and she followed suit, gasping at what she saw there. A man too beautiful to be human stood not twenty paces away. Her eyes travelled over him memorizing every detail, from the richness of the silk on his back to the strong line of his jaw. His sharp golden eyes met hers and her heart skittered inside her chest.

The wolves snarled at the intruder but he didn't look the least bit concerned by their numbers. A second wolf was foolish enough to run at him and it too was cut down. She hadn't seen the man move, but just like its brother the wolf now lay in pieces on the forest floor.

Suddenly a loud roar erupted from the forest to her right. The wolves growled and she gasped at the sight of Kohaku charging towards them through the trees with his sword drawn. They took after him immediately, meeting him halfway in a flurry of brown fur, teeth and claws. He managed to skewer two before abandoning his sword and using his knife to attack the pack's leader. The wolf dodged his blade and latched on to his arm with its powerful jaws. The beast snarled and a jerk of its head left Kohaku howling in pain. He fell to the forest floor with the wolf on top of him, both fighting for their lives.

Momentarily forgetting the stranger who had saved her life, Rin glanced at the rock gripped tightly in her hand as though seeing it for the first time. Without thinking, she brought it down hard against the back of the wolf's head. The beast yelped and released Kohaku's arm, but she wasn't satisfied to leave it at that. She hit it again and again, until its body lay still on the forest floor.

With its comrades dead, the last wolf retreated into the trees. The stranger was gone too, having disappeared so suddenly Rin wondered if he'd been there at all. Kohaku moaned in pain and tried to push himself to his feet. He wobbled unsteadily and she arrived in time to catch him before he collapsed.

"Thanks," he muttered, blinking his eyes wide to see straight.

Unable to tear her eyes away from the mangled mass of blood and skin that was his arm, Rin frantically tore a strip from the hem of her under robes and wrapped it tightly around his injured arm. She coaxed him up with an arm around his waist and led him back in the direction they had come.

The trip back to the cave was agonizingly slow and dogged by Kohaku's injury. Each pained gasp that left his lips twisted another knot of guilt in her gut. This was her fault. A part of her protested that no one had made him come after her, but she knew differently. If he hadn't arrived when he did she would be dead, and for that she owed him at least this much.

By the time they arrived back at the cave, the previous night's fire had crumbled into a pile of ash and faintly glowing embers. Relieved to finally be able to rest, Kohaku slid clumsily to the ground and closed his eyes against the pain.

Rin knelt at his side and inspected the wound. She didn't know much about medicine, but it looked serious. Her brother had once been attacked by a wild boar. It had only been a glancing blow, but the wound did not look so different from Kohaku's.

"Where is the water?" she demanded.

Kohaku nodded wearily at the container on his hip and she took it from him. Next, she hurriedly tore more strips from her under robes and soaked them in what was left of the water. She used these to gently wash out the wound as best she could before wrapping it up tight with fresh bandages from his bag. It was a poor job, but with any luck it would suffice until they found a village with a healer.

"Do you think you can walk?" she asked, helping him to his feet. He stumbled and looked at her unsteadily before nodding.

"Good. We need to get to a village. There should be one close by."

He visibly paled at the thought of more travel but nodded in agreement and shuffled out of the cave with her help.

Apart from a few jarring missteps that left him sucking air through his teeth, Kohaku didn't complain about his injury. He hadn't said a single word of censure about her escape attempt either, though given the state of his arm she was certain he had more pressing matters on his mind.

The village turned out to be a great deal further than expected. Either that or they were moving far slower than she had anticipated. Nightfall was already upon them when they stumbled down the main road of a small village tucked away into the mountainside.

"Help! Someone, please!"

Rin called out to the homes with lanterns lighting their doorways. A few curious faces peeked out from behind slatted windows and studied them with wary eyes.

"Please! Is there a medicine woman or a healer? He needs help!"

A frail old woman stepped out of an inconspicuous hut and shuffled down the road towards them.

"I am the healer here," she announced, straightening to her full height. "What has happened?"

"We were attacked by wolves. Please, help him!"

Kohaku moaned pitifully next to her. She couldn't be certain how much of it was for the sake of impressing upon the woman's sympathy and how much was genuine. In either case, he didn't look well. If it were possible, his face was even paler than before and a thin sheen of sweat had broken out across his skin.

After a quick inspection of Kohaku's arm, the woman gestured towards her home and Rin helped him there. Inside, the hut was warm and filled with the scent of dried herbs and stew.

"Lay him there, next to the fire," the old woman instructed, nodding at the futon that was already laid out. Rin did as she was told and helped Kohaku to the floor. He breathed through clenched teeth as the movement jarred his swollen arm. She frowned at him in sympathy and glanced helplessly at the old woman who was casting a disapproving eye at her obi. Realizing how they must look to her – a whore and a rogue, alone in the dark on a remote stretch of road – she got to her feet and glanced uncertainly at the door.

"I should go" she said quickly. The old woman dismissed her suggestion with a wave of her hand.

"Nay, sit there by his head and comfort him. Treating his wound will be painful and he will benefit from a soft voice and gentle touch."

"Sakura, please. Stay."

At Kohaku's plea, she resigned herself and knelt by his head, gently lifting it onto her lap. She could feel his body trembling under her hands and frowned. How had he possibly made it this far? He opened his eyes to look at her and attempted a smile.

"Thanks for staying. I know you could have left me there."

At a loss for words, she offered him a small, tight smile and watched the healer methodically lay out an array of fresh bandages, herbs, salves, and a bowl of hot water. The old woman removed the makeshift bandage that had been tied around his arm and Kohaku sucked in a sharp gasp. Desperate for some way to distract him, she tried to lure him into conversation.

"Tell me about your family," she began haltingly. "You said you have a sister?"

Kohaku grimaced and nodded. "Just one. Her name's Sango. She's a bit older by a couple of years."

His body tensed suddenly as the old woman settled a scalding hot bandage against his wound to clean it out. Rin hands gently stroked his face, urging him to relax.

"Who's the better demon slayer?" she asked, hoping to draw his attention away from the wound.

He managed a half smile and the healer lifted a curious brow.

"Sango's the best demon slayer in our village," he confessed, "and she's downright frightening in battle. I would not want her as my enemy, that's for sure."

"You sound very proud of her," Rin observed, keeping a careful eye on the old woman's ministrations. She was packing the wound with various herbs and frustratingly Rin realized that she could not name a single one.

"Sango must be a very strong woman," she said, returning her attention to Kohaku.

His face had gone ghostly white and he managed a slight nod. She looked with sympathy at his features pinched in pain, and tried to remember how he had appeared when they first met – youthful, carefree and happy. Her face had once been like his. She wondered if it could ever be so again.

The healer informed her she would need to sew the wound closed and Rin grimly nodded her head in understanding.

"Almost done," she promised, wiping a trickle of sweat from Kohaku's brow.

He clenched his jaw shut tight against a scream and his body arched slightly off the floor as the pain of the old woman's first stitch lift and bent him. Holding his arm in place, the woman made quick work of her mending job, but each pull of her needle through his wounded flesh was pure agony.

Kohaku's heart raced beneath her hand and Rin sought some way to comfort him. She couldn't stomach watching him suffer. Despite his misguided intentions, he hadn't treated her poorly or tried to force himself on her. Stroking his cheek she encouraged him to open his eyes and look up at her.

"S-Sakura, t-thanks for s-staying," he managed from behind clenched teeth.

She shook her head and tenderly stroked his face. "Call me Rin."

His eyes widened in acknowledgment and he attempted a smile. "So t-that's all it t-took for you t-to t-tell m-me your name?"

"Foolish man," she chided with no vehemence behind her words.

As the healer tied her last stitch in place, unconsciousness mercifully claimed him and he drifted off with his head laid trustingly in her lap.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Thank you everyone for the supportive reviews. I'm so happy you're enjoying this fic! I have a friend visiting from Japan this weekend so won't be able to update till Monday. Hopefully this action-heavy chapter can tide you over until then ;)

Until next time,

Langus


	10. Chapter 10

The Hunter

_Chapter Ten_

Three days came and went before Kohaku opened his eyes with no trace of fever in them. Rin breathed a quiet sigh of relief and set down the cloth she'd been using to wipe the sweat from his brow. His gaze darted about the room, taking in the ceiling and the walls before eventually coming to rest on her.

"Where are we?" he asked weakly.

"In a small village not far from where we were attacked," she answered, careful to keep her voice calm. She couldn't let on how worried she'd been, how close he'd come to-

"The healer treated the wound in your arm and the villagers allowed us to stay in this empty hut until you recovered."

Kohaku lifted his head to study the bare yet practical single-room abode. Though it wasn't large, it was dry and warm and theirs for the time being. The generosity of the villagers had been far greater than he ever could have expected. The small movement of lifting his head left him feeling drained and dizzy and he wearily set it back down. It was only then that he realized it'd probably been some days since he'd last enjoyed a meal.

"Say, is there anything to eat? I'm famished."

Luckily, food was one thing they had plenty of. The villagers had been dropping off daily parcels of pickled vegetables and cooked rice for their morning meals. Once she'd helped him to sit upright, Rin handed him a bowl of rice overlaid with the vegetables and some grilled fish. He dove into it, hardly stopping to chew before swallowing it into his stomach.

"Slow down! Your body can't handle you eating that fast. Not yet anyway."

Heeding her words of caution, Kohaku took his time chewing his next few bites.

"How long have we been here?" he asked, when she reached down to retrieve his empty bowl.

"Nearly a week. You were delirious for most of it."

"You stayed…?"

He sounded just as mystified by her decision not to run as she was. Rin quickly retreated to wash their bowls to hide her face from his probing gaze. In the long hours he'd spent racked by fever she'd considered leaving more than once. With that much of a head start, he probably never would have found her. Once she even got as far as the door before a pained moan brought her rushing back to his side.

Never in her life had she worried about another person more and it was during those long days and sleepless nights that she made an alarming discovery. Her actions went beyond simply repaying a debt. She was caring for him because she _cared_ for him.

"I'm sorry, Rin," Kohaku confessed, sounding genuinely abashed, "I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble."

She turned at the sound of her name on his lips.

"So you remember," she breathed, quietly setting their bowls aside. He'd been half conscious when she'd told him. She was almost certain he'd forgotten.

Kohaku nodded, "I couldn't possibly forget."

Not sure what to make of his words, she tucked them into the back of her mind to mull over later. Was it possible he felt something for her too? She wondered this as he smiled up at her and then quickly turned away.

No, she determined, it was foolish to hope to find something that wasn't there. Besides, he'd already told her what fate awaited her at the end of their journey and the childish affections of a simple girl would not change that.

Still weak from his fight against the fever, it didn't take long for Kohaku to return his head to the futon on the floor. She waited until he'd drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep and then crept silently out the door.

xXx

Rin moved quickly down the road that led out of the village. Her mission was simple – retrieve Kohaku's weapons. She hadn't thought to bring them after the attack, but with Kohaku's recovery well underway they would soon resume travelling and being armed was a necessity.

The forest wasn't as far as she'd imagined it to be, but picking her way through the trees and brush was no easy task. She eventually made it to the riverbank where she'd nearly met her end and looked upon the corpses of the wolves. Seeing them made it all very real somehow. The carcases were teeming with flies and other insects, reminding her of just how close she'd come to being food herself.

Holding her nose against the smell, Rin knelt down and retrieved Kohaku's knife from the chest of the lead wolf. It slid out easily enough and she wiped it clean with some leaves. After a moment's consideration, she slipped it into the waistband of her obi and hid it from sight. She would never again be without a weapon.

She had more difficulty retrieving Kohaku's sword as he'd plunged it straight through a wolf's body. Bracing her foot against the beast's ribcage, she managed to jerk and wiggle the weapon enough for it to pop free. The suddenness with which the wolf's body released it sent her stumbling back into a tree.

She cursed softly as she pushed her hair back off her face. At least there was no one around to see her falling about like a drunken idiot. With that thought her eyes glanced at the spot where the richly-dressed stranger had stood mere days before. Her memory of him was vivid – tall, broad shouldered and regal looking. She'd admired the strong angles of his face and the stunning wave of silver hair that settled over his shoulder. His eyes were the easiest to recall - piercing, intelligent and the colour of honey. Never in her whole life would she forget those eyes.

Just as on that day, there was no trace of him now. Were it not for the two wolf bodies sliced to pieces, she would have doubted if he was real at all.

The gods were on her side for the journey home. She met no other soul until she was at the border of the small mountain village they'd imposed upon. A few of the villagers nodded at her in greeting or smiled as she passed and for a brief moment she remembered what it was like to belong. She would give almost anything to have that life again.

She entered the hut at the end of the road and found Kohaku awake and staring gloomily into the fire. He looked up as she entered and breathed her name with a heavy sigh of relief.

"I thought you had left for good," he confessed.

She shook her head and knelt down next to him, offering up his sword.

"I went back to get this. We will need it for the road ahead," she explained as he took it from her.

"You went all the way back just for this? Rin, you could have been hurt! What if there were more wolves or bandits?"

"You almost sound concerned," she scoffed. "I'm not the only whore in Japan. Rest assured you could find another to be your gift easily enough."

A blush darkened his cheeks as he slid his short sword into its sheath. He set it on the floor next to the futon and fingered the holder for his knife.

"Did you happen to find my knife?"

To avoid having to meet his gaze, she busied herself adding some wood to the fire and shook her head.

"No. The sword was heavy enough to carry."

He laughed a little and swiped a hand across his face.

"Right, sorry. It doesn't matter anyhow. We'll be fine with this," he determined with a nod at his sword.

A soft knock sounded at the door and they looked up to find the old healer woman standing in the entryway. She had stopped by a few times since their arrival to check on Kohaku's wounds. Tonight she carried a small satchel of herbs at her side and two bowls of rice with fish in her hands.

While they took their time nibbling at the donburi, the old woman unwrapped the bandages on Kohaku's arm. She inspected it thoroughly, murmuring and nodding to herself every now and then. When she was finished she wrapped it up tight again and offered him a thin smile.

"It looks to be healing well. Keep it dry and favour this arm until it is fully healed. It may take another week, so be patient."

Kohaku looked less than pleased by this news, but nodded his head in understanding.

The old woman didn't linger, staying only long enough to give Rin some herbs and instructions on how to use them in case the wound should re-open. Satiated with a bell full of rice, Kohaku lay back against his futon and invited Rin to lie beside him. Tired after her day's long journey, she offered up no resistance and curled up against his side. His arm wrapped around her with easy familiarity and she rested her head in the nook between his shoulder and chest. It felt nice to be close to him and to hear the reassuringly strong rhythm of his heart in her ear.

"You could have left," he said softly, turning his face towards hers. "Even after you delivered me here you could have run off. I never would have found you."

When she didn't answer his body shifted next to hers and he rose up onto his elbow. His eyes searched hers, the look in them dark and questioning. She was suddenly aware of every part of him – from the radiating warmth of his body to the faint caress of his breath against her skin.

"Thank you for staying," he whispered, wearing an uncertain smile.

The intensity of his gaze set her heart racing until it was pounding so loud she was certain he could hear it. He stroked his thumb lightly across her cheek and then leaned forward to touch his mouth to hers. Her body came alive in a rush of fire that shot down her spine to the very tips of her toes. She'd been kissed before, by drunks, by men at the brothel, even once by a boy in her village behind his house - but never had a kiss consumed her like his. She wanted more, but Kohaku drew back, smiled at her, and rested his head back down against the floor. She struggled to catch her breath as the heat slowly receded from her veins.

It was a dangerous game she was playing. Being here with him, just like this, almost made it feel real. In quiet moments it was easy to pretend that they were nothing more than a simple farming couple. But she understood better than most how dangerous dreams such as those could. She was a fool if she expected anything to come of this, she knew that, but as she lay back down and his fingertips sleepily traced the length of her spine she found her eyes drifting closed. For tonight at least, she was content to pretend.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Thank you everyone for sending me such wonderful reviews this week. I enjoyed reading them all and will most definitely write back! I do respond to reviews so if you'd like me to, please log in so I can. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and that the wait wasn't too long.

Until next time,

Langus


	11. Chapter 11

The Hunter

_Chapter Eleven_

Once Kohaku regained his strength they left the village that had so generously taken them in and continued their journey to Edo. Departing was bittersweet; they'd known from the beginning that it wouldn't last, but in no time at all that place had felt like home.

They were quiet as they trekked side-by-side down the narrow road leading away from the village. Rin glanced at Kohaku out of the corner of her eye and pursed her lips. His kiss had taken her by surprise and for days afterward she found herself watching him expectantly, waiting for the moment when he would try again. Only, he didn't. In fact, he'd hardly touched her since that day.

It took several nights of lying awake before she realized that perhaps his kiss had been nothing more than a gesture of gratitude. Maybe _his_ feelings hadn't changed. What signs had he given her really?

A frown pulled at her lips and Rin watched the clouds of dust billowing about her ankles. It was foolish to confuse Kohaku's kindness and good humour for affection, she knew that, but the realization that she meant nothing more to him than she ever had left her feeling oddly disappointed.

Sighing softly, Rin looked up and realized that Kohaku was no longer ahead of her. She stopped short and looked ahead to the bridge that traversed the river and the path beyond, but he was on neither. Wondering if perhaps he'd gone down to the river to replenish their water supply, she stepped off the path and picked her way across the slipper rocks of the riverbank.

A short ways down she found him standing next to a small pool. He was in the process of removing his boots and other armour. Rin glanced dubiously at the frigid water and then back at Kohaku. Surely he didn't plan to- She watched, mouth agape, as he stalked naked and fearless into the waiting waters. He made a face and a strangled, gasping cry before slipping beneath the surface. She winced in sympathy but couldn't blame him for wanting a bath – there hadn't been any opportunity to since the onsen at Touji-ba. It might be days before they found another suitable place.

"Cold?" she asked when Kohaku's head reappeared.

"Not in the slightest," he shot back with a grin. He shook off the last of his shivers and scrubbed his hands through his wet hair. When he was finished, the dark strands stuck out at funny angles making him look like a very cold, very wet hedgehog. Rin put a hand over her mouth to stifle a snicker that threatened to emerge.

"You coming?" he asked, tilting his head at the water.

Eager to be clean as well, Rin set down her bags and retrieved a bar of soap from her satchel. The soap was a parting gift, graciously given to her by one of the village women. It was simple, made out of nothing more than hemp and dried flowers, but to a girl who was used to having nothing to call her own it meant the world.

Hoping the excitement of using her new gift would distract her from the sting of the icy waters, she quickly undressed and joined Kohaku in the river. The water was even colder than she'd expected; it sucked the breath out of her lungs like a sharp blow to the stomach. It took a moment to recover, but once the initial shock wore off she began to lather the soap over her arms. Hazarding a glance at Kohaku, she saw him scratching at the edge of his bandages.

"Does it hurt?" she asked as she made her way over to him.

He glanced up and looked surprised to find her next to him. "It's fine," he said, even as his fingers probed the bandages some more. "No need to worry."

She gave him a look of censure and pulled his arm closer, "Here, let me take a look."

She felt his eyes lingering on her as she slowly un-wrapped the bandages to reveal the wound underneath. It was healing well despite a bit of redness and swelling. He tested the muscles, gingerly flexing his wrist up and down. The bite would leave a nasty scar to be sure, but it didn't seem to affect his mobility.

"What do you think?"

Kohaku leaned imperceptibly closer and she felt the change immediately. Her breath quickened and her cheeks turned pink.

"It-it looks good. I should get some fresh bandages," she muttered.

The cold air outside the pool came as a welcome relief. She retrieved the pouch of herbs the old woman had given her, along with some fresh bandages from their bags and then slipped once more into the cool waters. Kohaku was the perfect patient as she laid out the herbs in layers over top of the wound, just as the old woman had shown her.

"You learned a lot from that healer," he commented, watching her closely.

Rin felt her cheeks flush in response. "She was kind enough to teach me."

Picking up the first roll of fresh linen, she wrapped the bandage securely around his arm. When the final knot was tied into place she lifted her eyes to his and noticed for the first time the flecks of gold hidden in their warm brown depths.

"Rin…" he spoke her name as his hand slipped over hers, "Why did you stay?"

"I don't know. Guilt I guess," she lied, pulling away.

He caught her by the chin and turned her head to face him. He leaned in until his lips were dangerously close, his expression questioning. Terrified of what it would mean if he kissed her again, she turned her head and felt the warmth of his breath against her cheek. Shivers that had nothing to do with the cold water rippled over her flesh.

"Shall I wash your back?" she offered when the silence became too much. Kohaku agreed with a nod and moved to the centre of the pool so she could settle behind him. She began at his shoulders since she'd long wondered how the taut muscles would feel beneath her fingertips. Taking her time, she massaged the rich, hemp scented suds into his bronzed skin and gently kneaded out any knots. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he bowed his head, giving in ever so slightly.

Not content to stop there, Rin slipped the tie from his hair and dragged her fingers across his scalp. She worked up a thick lather, making sure not to miss any spots. It was only once she moved around to his front that she realized his eyes were closed. The man who was always on guard had let his defences down for her.

Suppressing a smile, she explored the defined planes of his chest with her soap covered hands. Her fingertips slipped over one raised, silver scar and then another. She first noticed them when they'd bathed in the onsen together, but this was the first chance she'd had to study them up close. There were at least a dozen, some jagged and deep, others faint. Most were about the width of a katana blade. She wondered how many of his wounds were from fighting demons and how many were from fighting the more human-type of monsters.

Her finger gently traced one of the larger scars that cut across the centre of his chest, just above his heart. The question of how he'd received such a mark sat on the tip of her tongue, but the light touch of Kohaku's hand over hers swept her words away.

"May I?" he asked, relieving her of the soap.

She turned round and he took his time, moving the bar slowly between her shoulders blades and then down her back. His touch was firm but not hard, applying just the right amount of pressure to ease her travel weary muscles. He didn't dare be so bold as to wash the front of her body, as she had, but he dedicated no small amount of time to running his fingers through her long, dark hair. By the time they reached her scalp she felt like a puddle of melted candle wax, fluid, pliant and completely impressionable.

"All done," he announced a short while later with a hint of reluctance.

Their gazes met and locked, stealing the very breath from her lungs. He wore a tentative smile as his fingers tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The look in eyes told her what he wanted and her body responded instantly with a racing heart and a tell-tale flush that crept up her neck. They were like two flames, she and him; bright and dangerous and dancing in burning circles around one another. He could consume her so easily if he wished it. In that moment, it would have taken hardly anything at all for her to give herself over to him completely.

But it was Kohaku who pulled away first. He dipped his body beneath the water's icy surface and the connection was broken. Rin pulled in a deep breath and struggled to regain her composure. The brothel had taught her a hundred ways to bend a man's will to suit her needs, but she'd never learned how to protect herself from the same. Did he have any idea the power he held over her?

Kohaku got out of the pool and grabbed his shirt off a nearby tree. He kept his back to her as he slipped it over his shoulders and then pulled on his pants.

"We should go," he said soberly as he slipped their bags over his shoulders. "We'll need to find a place to stay before nightfall."

Caught off guard by his abrupt change in attitude, Rin could do little more than nod.

"I'll give you some privacy."

The words sounded forced to his own ears, tainted by an edge he didn't intend but couldn't help. He focused on the hollow sound of his footsteps as they crossed the wooden bridge and then the crunch of the dirt beneath his shoes once he hit the path. He walked twenty paces and then twenty more before finally stopping to wait.

His shoulder found purchase on a nearby tree and he was content to lean against it for support. He just needed… No, what he needed and what he wanted were two different things entirely. He needed to remain focused on the mission and on his village, but what he wanted was her – all of her, every part of her, until the day he died. He'd never felt anything like it and it was slowly driving him mad.

Sighing heavily, he ran a hand through his damp hair and checked back over his shoulder. He could see her just barely through the trees, tying the obi at her waist. Despite the cool air his hands burned with the memory of how it'd felt to touch her; from the gentle curve of her waist to the sloped edge of her clavicle her skin had been as pale and soft as silk. She was crossing the bridge now, her geta clacking against the wood. He shook his head to clear it, desperate to regain control.

But control had been hard to come by since he'd tasted her. In a moment of weakness, emboldened by his victory over death and awash with relief that she'd chosen to stay, he'd taken what he wanted and now was left wanting. For every way he found to rationalize giving in to temptation again, his guilt was there to stop him. From the day she'd been torn from her village Rin had seen nothing but the worst in men. The very nature of his mission meant that he was no better than any of the others, yet he thought he deserved her? Thought himself entitled to take advantage? It wasn't him. He was better than that.

But all the logic in the world didn't stop his heart from beating just a little harder whenever he caught sight of her elusive smile. It was shaky ground he was on now. If they were to have any hope of making it to Edo, he would have to keep his distance – not only for her sake, but for his own as well. Deep down he knew that if he gave in and crossed that line there would be no going back for either of them.

xXx

The inn was located on the outskirts of a small town. It wasn't especially large or nice, but it had rooms available for the night. Kohaku led her inside and she studied some of the woodworking the owners had laid out while he negotiated on a price with the innkeeper.

The innkeeper inquired about their relationship to one another. Rin stiffened and waited anxiously for Kohaku's answer. They hadn't devised a plan on their journey from the river. In fact, the walk had been done entirely in silence with him moving several paces ahead of her at all times. Her mind had gone over their last moments together in the pool a dozen times, but she was no closer to understanding his perplexing change in mood.

"She is my wife," Kohaku said simply. "We married not two months ago."

Rin started and the small wooden figure she'd been admiring clattered to the floor. His _wife_?

She hurriedly retrieved the figurine and set it back on its shelf. The innkeeper gave her a stern look and she bowed in apology. Whether he believed their story or not didn't seem to matter. In the end, he tucked Kohaku's money into his shirt and led them to a room.

The space was small and neat with few embellishments. Fresh tatami had recently been laid out on the floor and Rin breathed in the greenness of its scent with a hint of delight. Her family had put fresh tatami in their home - just once - when she was a child. She could still remember the way the smell lingered, always there to greet you when you came in after a long day. Suffering from a sudden surge of homesickness, she quietly set her bags down on the floor.

Kohaku briefly thanked the innkeeper for his hospitality and then strolled over to the room's single window. He gazed out of it a moment before turning to ask, "Is the room to your liking?"

Rin nodded in agreement and joined him at the window. Beyond it was a picturesque tsubo-niwa garden about the size of three tatami. Some autumn leaves clung stubbornly to the garden's single maple tree, but the verdant mossy landscape and glass-like pond were decorated in a fine layer of crimson and gold.

"Did they have gardens like these where you're from?" Kohaku asked.

She shook her head. "No, we were just a small farming village. We didn't have the luxury of creating such beautiful spaces. Mother always wanted one, of course, but father insisted her efforts were better spent growing herbs and vegetables. He was right, but I could tell how badly my mother wanted to see flowers blooming instead."

"What about your brothers?"

She hardly needed prodding anymore. Now that the door to the past had been opened she had no way to close it again. Remembering the way her brothers used to wrestle each other in the back garden after a long day in the fields almost made them seem alive again.

"My brothers were not like you. The only weapons they knew how to wield were the implements they used in the fields. Perhaps if they had known more our village might have been spared that day, but before the raid we'd only ever known peace. What cause did they have to know how to fight?"

Kohaku's expression darkened and a worried crease formed between his brows. "Did they have families of their own?" he asked gravely.

"My oldest brother Takuya, had his own family. He lived only a few houses away with his new wife and young babe. My other brothers, Ryo and Takanori, were of a marrying age but had not yet chosen wives. They used to tease me and say that they couldn't marry until their plain younger sister found a family of her own to belong to, but they still insisted on chasing away any young man who came to our door."

A brief smile lighted her lips at the memory. Some days it felt like everything would return to what it'd once been if she simply found her way home. Hope was what had kept her alive during those many long, dark months in Kyoto. But the truth seemed inescapable now - even if she made it back, nothing would ever be the same again. Like the village she'd grown up in and the brothers she'd cherished, her old life was gone forever.

Defeat rose up suddenly like the tide and overwhelmed her, robbing her of the strength to stand. Kohaku caught her before she could fall and pulled her into his arms as violent sobs tore through her. For the first time since the attack her frustration and sorrow and regret came pouring out of her. She hadn't wanted to break in front of him, but there was no stopping the torrent now.

Her tears soaked his shirt as he held her tight and muttered reassurances in her ear. His words held no meaning, none that she could decipher, but their tone was soothing. She focused on his voice, the steady rhythm of the heart beating in his chest, and the soft strokes of his hand against her hair. In time, he calmed her to the point where her sobs quieted into hiccups and then faded altogether. When she had recovered, Kohaku cradled her face between his hands and wiped the last of the tears from her cheeks. His gaze settled on her lips and he hesitated for the length of a heartbeat before lowering his mouth to hers.

His kiss was soft and warm and she welcomed it. She grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him closer, opening her mouth under his. His fingers slipped into her hair and a soft moan sounded in his throat. He was losing himself too, she realized, and her body ached with want.

Her hands pulled eagerly at his shirt and then over the hard flesh underneath. He was so very warm and solid beneath his clothes. She explored the curves of his chest to the valleys of his stomach with her fingertips and then worked loose the ties of his pants. In that same instant Kohaku's hand grabbed hers and the moment was over. He was breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed with excitement, but couldn't meet her eyes as he said, "I can't..."

The fire in her veins receded so quickly it was as though a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her. Stung by his rejection, she jerked her hands from his and turned her back. Behind her she heard the soft rustle of linen as Kohaku tucked in his shirt and re-tied his pants. When he was finished, his hands settled gently atop her shoulders.

"It is not that I don't want-" He broke off and sighed heavily.

She shrugged his hands off her shoulders, frustrated by the effect his touch had on her ability to think rationally.

"I understand," she replied coolly, "No explanation is necessary."

"Rin-" He sounded positively exasperated.

She ignored him and busied herself with unpacking some essentials from their bags. Whether it was due to cowardice or a keen sense of self-preservation, he knew enough to give her space. He lingered by the window a long while, staring out at the garden and then departed without a word. He didn't return again until the moon was high in the sky and the tears had dried on her cheeks.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Thank you to everyone who continues to support this story by reading chapters and sending me reviews. I enjoy reading them all and I'm so happy to know how many of you are enjoying this fic. I realize it took a little longer for this week's chapter to come out. I apologize for that - it's been a busy week! To make up for it, this one is a bit longer and has a lot more drama. I hope you liked it!

Until next time,

Langus


	12. Chapter 12

The Hunter

_Chapter Twelve_

They came in the dead of the night, bursting through the door like an army. The rush of air blew out the small fire that'd been keeping the heater alight, plunging the room into darkness. Rin heard Kohaku get up, heard the sound of his sword being drawn. It was answered by six others, maybe more. She was too afraid to count, a part of her still wondering if she was trapped in a dream. She'd had nightmares like this before, of bandits rousing her from her sleep to throw her back into the life she so despised. But this was no dream.

Paralyzing fear kept her rooted to her futon as solidly as a tree to the earth. A spark flared and a lantern was lit, then another. In the dim light she recognized the scarred face of the bandit who'd try to steal her once before. He leered at her with that same cutting smile and said, "Miss me, pet?"

Kohaku moved quickly, putting himself between them. She gazed up at his back and the sword he leveled at his opponent's chest. Whatever anger she might have harboured towards him earlier, whatever frustration or heartache, in that instant she felt nothing but relief. He wouldn't let them take her. Without understanding how or why, she was certain he would protect her with his life.

"Your fight is with me. Leave her out of this," he growled at the leader, his tone deadly serious.

The rest of the group slowly closed in around them until they were surrounded on three sides. Kohaku saw them too and anxiously bounced on his toes, prepared to strike down whichever man dared to challenge him first.

"Kill him."

The leader's command was succinct and instantly obeyed. Two bandits charged Kohaku from opposite sides of the room with great battle cries. He dispatched the first in a single stroke and the second in two. Rin's heart leapt into her throat. Kohaku was a talented fighter, maybe even the best, but how many of them could he possibly defeat on his own?

Rin clutched at her yukata until her knuckles turned white. It was the only way to keep from reaching for the knife hidden inside her obi. She didn't dare give herself away. If worse came to worst, it would be her last line of defence against them.

When the first two bandits fell, two more took their place. They circled slowly, like wolves closing in on their prey. Desperate to help somehow, Rin grabbed the pan from the heater and tossed its contents towards them. A field of glowing embers scattered across the tatami, scorching the bandits' feet. One of them howled in pain and Kohaku took his shot, felling him with a devastating slash to his neck. The other met his end before his comrade's body had hit the floor.

"You'll pay for that."

Large hands dragged her roughly off the floor and held her tight. She struggled against her captor, aiming kicks and bites at any body part that came within reach. They had little effect and she was delivered unceremoniously into the leader's waiting hands. Kohaku moved to intervene and was quickly blocked by three more bandits. They grinned wickedly at him with their weapons drawn.

The group's leader pulled her close, enough that she could smell the lingering scent of sake on his breath, and pressed his knife to her cheek. She froze, barely breathing, her eyes fixed on his. He licked his lips, excited by her fear.

"Cause me any more trouble and I'll run this blade from the top of your head down to your chin, understand?" He spoke plainly, the expression in his eyes telling her that he would not hesitate to follow through with his threat. She nodded her head ever so slightly, hyper-aware of the knife's cool touch against her skin.

The tatami began to smoke where the burning embers sat atop it, filling the room with its fragrant scent. They were quickly running out of time! Kohaku dispatched his next opponent with relative ease and then lunged forward to attack the others. That's when it happened.

Her eyes dropped to the place where his sword had fallen. Above it, he stood clutching his arm where the wolf's bite lingered beneath its wrappings. His eyes met hers, his features contorted by shock and pain. The bandits wasted no time capitalizing on their advantage. They jumped him all at once and bound his arms tightly behind his back.

"I've changed my mind," the leader announced, giving Rin a sly look. "A quick death would be wasted on such a _skilled_ fighter. Take him with us. We can think of other ways to deal with this nuisance."

Rin watched in disbelief as Kohaku was led past her out of the room, cursing and struggling futilely against his bindings. The breath that'd remained trapped in her lungs escaped with a shaky exhale. He'd lost? It didn't seem possible, and yet the proof was all around her.

"He's not so tough now, is he?" the leader taunted in her ear. "Like a cat without its claws."

The tatami in the far corner of the room suddenly caught fire and black smoke plumed towards the ceiling. In a matter of minutes the entire inn would be ablaze. The bandits collected their bags off the floor and then forced her into the hall and out onto the street.

Relief flooded through her when she caught a glimpse of Kohaku standing next to one of the horses. They'd tied him to the saddle. He glared at their captors looking positively murderous. She offered him what she hoped was a reassuring glance as they dragged her past.

_We'll be okay_, it said, _we'll figure something out_.

He didn't share her optimism and fear settled in her belly like a rock. It was clear to her that if they were to have any hope of escape, it would be up to her.

The bandits' leader hopped onto his horse and then pulled her up in front of him. She kept her eyes forward, refusing to meet his stare.

"You and I have unfinished business, pet," he whispered darkly as his hand caressed her face. A shiver of revulsion curled down her spine and she shut her eyes tight. His hand fell away and a dark chuckle rumbled through his chest. With a whistle the group departed, leaving the sleeping town and flame-riddled inn in their wake.

xXx

They arrived with the dawn at an abandoned temple. Rin had heard stories of bandits taking over temples before, but had always imagined they were simply that – stories. She couldn't bear to think of what men like these might have done to the monks who'd once lived peacefully within the temple walls.

As the lead bandit helped her down from the saddle, she watched worriedly as Kohaku was dragged inside. They'd forced him to run beside the horses the entire way. When he stumbled, they'd prodded him sharply with their katana sheaths. When he fell, the horse dragged him till he was able to get his feet beneath him again. It wasn't until she begged and threatened to throw herself from the horse that the leader conceded to have Kohaku transported over the back of a horse like a sack of rice instead.

Once inside, the bandits had summarily tossed him into a cell made of interlocking bamboo bars tied together with hemp rope. Her panic rose up and threatened to choke her when she saw him face down, unmoving on the floor, but a stern voice reminded her, "_Fear will not help you now_." She pulled in a few calming breaths and steadied herself. If they were going to get out of this mess alive, she'd need to have a clear head.

With Kohaku incapacitated, the bandits seemed to relax. They took their time unloading their bags and stretched out around a long table that ran from one end of the room to the other. Taking her by the arm, the leader pulled her into the kitchen.

"Time to make yourself useful, pet," he jeered. "My boys are hungry, so do what you women do best and cook us a fine meal."

His eyes travelled hungrily over her face and be brushed a thumb across her trembling bottom lip. "If the taste is nice, I might even go easy on you later."

Though her entire body trembled, she somehow found the courage to turn her face away from his probing touch.

"There isn't any food to cook," she ground out.

"I've taken care of that." She followed his finger to where it pointed at the door. Two bandits were unloading large sacks of rice, vegetables and dried meat atop the table. All of it stolen, no doubt.

"Best get started," he warned, "the boys get grumpy when they're hungry and your boy out there is the only target around."

With his words ringing fresh through her mind, Rin set about the task of preparing their meal. Her hands furiously chopped vegetables into bite-sized pieces. What she wouldn't give for a few drops of poison. The thought brought back a memory of the old woman named Miho, the one who'd slipped her an herbal tea meant to put Kohaku to sleep.

Suppressing a gasp, Rin slipped her fingers into her obi and retrieved the small satchel. She'd never gone through with her plan to use it on Kohaku. Thankful for that bout of wisdom now, she set to work brewing up a fresh batch of Miho's drug laced tea.

The bandits looked impatient when she walked out of the kitchen with the tea a short while later. They were eyeing Kohaku's still form, some of them toying with their knives as they did so. She remained quiet as she laid out the table with tea cups and then went about filling each one.

"What is this," one of them sneered.

"It is something to keep your stomachs warm until the food is ready," she promised while keeping her eyes on the floor. The leader grabbed her wrist on her way back to the kitchen and pulled her into his lap. For a brief moment she thought she'd been discovered, but instead he grinned slyly at her and pressed a wet kiss against her lips. Horrified, she struggled and pushed him away to the amusement of the others. He reluctantly released her and she hurriedly put some distance between them.

"Best hurry up with that food," he taunted with a nod at the table. "This won't tide them over long."

Back in the kitchen, she braced her hands against the tabletop and pulled in several deep breaths. Every time he touched her, her skin crawled like it was covered with a thousand fire ants. She couldn't bear the thought of his hands on her again, or what he might do to her once Kohaku was gone.

Determined not to give up just yet, she righted herself and wiped the tears out of her eyes. She occupied herself with spooning the freshly prepared rice into a serving bowl. When that was finished, she impatiently paced back and forth in front of the small fire. How long before the tea took effect?

When she couldn't stand it any longer, she grabbed up a pile of rice bowls and chopsticks and returned to the other room. To her surprise, almost every one of the bandits was asleep. Those who weren't were close to nodding off, their heads bobbing as they struggled to stay awake.

She slowly made her way around the table with the bowls, quietly setting them down in front of each man. A surreptitious glance at each of their cups confirmed what she'd hoped was true - they had all drunk the tea! The only one who hadn't was the leader. He glared at her through half-lidded eyes and she noticed that his cup was only half empty.

"What the hell did you give us?" Moving faster than she ever could have expected, he grabbed her and threw her down atop the table. His fingers dug into her throat and she suddenly found herself struggling for air. She squirmed and arched, determined to free herself, but his hold on her was unbreakable.

"I swear to the gods I'll make you suffer you miserable bitch," he hissed into her ear.

Spots began to form in front of her eyes and suddenly the room seemed far away. It was difficult to hear over the faint ringing that'd taken over her ears. She tried to listen, to speak, but her body felt paralyzed. She wasn't even aware of her hands moving, only the faint sound her knife made as it thrust it upward through the bandit's side.

The menacing look slipped from his scarred face, replaced by one of shocked surprise. He released his hold on her and stared wide-eyed at the knife buried hilt-deep in him. His hand hovered over it as though in disbelief. Rin managed to roll off the table and the bandit stumbled backward into his chair. He looked at her as though he wanted to say something, perhaps level one last threat, but blood emerged from his lips in place of words and then he was dead.

It could have been minutes or even hours before she found the courage to approach. With shaking hands she retrieved her bloodied knife and then ran to Kohaku's cell. He was still unconscious, but she could see the reassuring rise and fall of his chest with each breath.

"Kohaku," she whispered frantically as she forced the door open. "Kohaku wake up!"

He groaned unintelligibly and she set to work cutting away the ropes that bound his arms in place. The knife's sharp edge made quick work of them and she rolled him over onto his back.

"Kohaku, please! You must get up. We need to leave before they wake!"

He stirred, grimacing as the blood rushed painfully back into his arms. "Rin?"

"Yes, yes, it's me. Please, we must hurry!"

His eyes opened slowly and he looked dazedly about the cell. He caught sight of the table of sleeping bandits behind her and struggled doggedly to his feet.

"How did you-?" His eyes fell to the bloodied knife in her hand, and she quickly put it behind her back.

"I will explain later," she urged, pulling him towards the door. He followed her, his footsteps clumsy. At the sight of the leader's bloodied torso he lifted his brow in surprise but didn't stop for a closer look.

Outside the sun was bright despite the cold chill on the air. Kohaku led her to two horses that were still saddled and untied the reins. He helped her onto the first and she waited for him to pull himself up onto the other. Instead he retrieved a katana from where it'd been hidden under the saddle blanket and pulled it from its sheath. The blade glistened ominously in the morning light, its edge razor sharp.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Wait here," he commanded, his voice eerily calm. She opened her mouth to object but by then he'd disappeared inside the building.

The minutes crept by slowly, offering little reprieve for her nerves. To distract herself, she used the time to wipe her knife clean and temporarily returned it to her obi. No doubt Kohaku would want it back once they were safe. Her stomach made a nervous flip as she thought about how he might react now that he knew the truth. Would he be angry with her for taking it and lying about it? She didn't imagine he was overly pleased with her.

More minutes passed and her anxiety grew worse. She took to petting the beast beneath her on the neck. It snorted and shook its head as though reassuring her – _It'll be fine, _it said, _everything will be okay. _She nodded and stared at the door, willing him to return.

Kohaku emerged slowly, exhaustion dogging his every step. The sword in his hand was soaked in red. He flicked the cast off onto the ground and then used a bit of cloth to wipe the rest of the blade clean. Only once he returned the sword to its sheath did he look her in the eye.

"Did they hurt you?"

"No."

He hesitated with his hand on the saddle, his expression uncertain. Whatever he'd done inside that building it wasn't enough. She could see it clearly in his eyes - he was out for blood but there was none left to take. When she didn't break down under his scrutiny he gestured to her horse.

"Do you know how to ride?"

She silently shook her head. Horses were a luxury of the nobility and samurai classes. Her family never could have afforded to own one, and even if they had it would have been well beyond their station to have it.

Kohaku slipped the katana into his belt and then tied the second horse's reigns to hers. With practiced ease he pulled himself up behind her on the saddle and wrapped an arm firmly around her waist to keep her secure.

Moving at a steady pace, they headed back down the road in the direction of the village. Rin cast a final glance back the bandits' hideout before it was out of sight. Kohaku offered up no explanations and she asked not one word about what he'd done to the others inside. Without wanting to know she knew, and despite the feelings of relief it brought she couldn't bear the thought.


	13. Chapter 13

The Hunter

_Chapter Thirteen_

In their absence the inn had burned to the ground, nearly taking the surrounding shops with it. The air smelled pleasantly of a campfire as they approached and small, stubborn flames could be seen licking at the building's skeletal remains. Kohaku dismounted and poked at the blackened earth with his boots. Rin watched as he wandered through the empty space pushing charred timbers and piles of ash aside. What was he searching for?

When he eventually returned he held his blackened short sword in-hand. She eyed the badly damaged blade and wondered what he planned to do with it. Her brows lifted in surprise when he returned the blade to its sheath and then tucked it into his belt. Had they really travelled all that way for a sword? Kohaku discarded his knife so easily – what made this weapon different? The question sat on the tip of her tongue, but one glance at the hard set of his mouth kept her silent.

"Where to now?" she asked instead once he'd returned to the saddle.

"To another inn," he answered flatly. Kohaku manoeuvred their horses down the main street, ignoring the stunned looks of the villagers as they passed. "There is another town not far from here."

His words were undercut by a hard edge and she realized that the carefree boy she'd met in Kyoto was gone. It was as though that person had been sucked straight from his bones, leaving nothing behind. Where she'd once been irritated by his constant chatter, she now found herself wishing he'd say something – anything! – to break the awful silence.

But Kohaku said nothing, and with little else to occupy her thoughts her mind turned to worrying over the reasons for his sudden change. Was he angry with her? Ashamed that she'd rescued him perhaps? There was no shortage of causes that she could imagine, and each seemed worst than the last. By the time they arrived at the next inn, her bottom lip had begun to bleed from her constant, nervous nibbling.

Kohaku avoided meeting her gaze as he helped her down from the horse. She moved slowly as she retrieved their bags from the saddles hoping he'd say something, even if it was only to tell her to hurry up. Instead he slipped the few bags she'd set on the ground over his shoulder and then ventured inside to arrange a room. Thinking it may be best to give him space, Rin slowly unloaded the rest of their bags and then tied the horses to a nearby tree. Only once everything else was done did she follow him inside.

The inn was rather large and boasted a small pond filled with koi in the reception area. She admired the brightly-hued school of fish with a smile until the innkeeper greeted her from the doorway. He was a kind-looking older man with deep wrinkles and a smattering of age spots across his face. He made pleasant small talk about the fine weather as he guided her to her room. He offered to take care of the horses while they rested and then asked if she'd like a breakfast tray. With the events of the morning she hadn't stopped to think about being hungry, but at the mention of food her stomach jumped to life with an audible growl. She sheepishly asked for two trays, one for Kohaku and the other for herself.

When the innkeeper departed, she exhaled a heavy sigh and bid good riddance to the longest night she could remember. Rin shook her body as if shaking off a bad dream and then slowly opened the shoiji door of their room. Beyond the entry way, Kohaku was sprawled out atop the tatami. He hadn't even bothered to remove both of his boots before exhaustion claimed him.

With a sympathetic look, Rin gingerly removed his other boot and then set the pair next to her geta by the door. She returned to where he was sleeping and after a moment of consideration removed his katana and short sword as well. She laid them within easy reach in case he should need them and then slipped a small, rice-filled pillow beneath his head.

Despite her poking and prodding his soft snores continued unabated. He looked far less imposing with his features relaxed in sleep. She'd been wary of him before, but now she could find no trace of the menacing look he'd directed at their captors, or the hard edge she'd seen at his mouth. Her fingers reached out, tempted to brush a loose bit of hair from his forehead, but pulled back when a knock sounded at the door.

On the other side was a plump older woman bearing two trays of food. Rin thanked her graciously and set the trays atop the room's low table. One glance at Kohaku was enough to tell her that not even the promise of a hot meal would be enough to rouse him. Instead, she ate alone and then retrieved a futon and pillow from the closet for herself.

As she rolled it out next to Kohaku, her mind brought her back to the first night they'd met. At the brothel in Kyoto she'd had a futon in her room, much like this one. Kohaku was the first and only man to have entered her room and not used it. It was then that she decided to trust him and his incredible plan to buy her freedom. Of course, she knew his true motive now but the memory remained untainted. He hadn't taken advantage of her that night, or any night since. Rather, he'd cared for her, fought for her, and risked his life to protect her even when she was being temperamental, argumentative, and attempting to escape. The thought brought an amused smile to her lips. It was any wonder why he'd put up with her this long.

Kohaku was a rare sort of man, the sort of man she could love, but he would never be hers. In a few days, maybe even a week, they would arrive in Edo and then he would disappear from her life just as abruptly as he'd entered it. Her breakfast quickly turned to stone in the pit of her stomach and she blinked back tears. She would miss him.

A shaky breath escaped her lips and with it went every last bit of her strength. Exhausted, she closed her eyes and drifted off with the reassuring sound of Kohaku's soft snores in her ear. It never once crossed her mind to leave.

xXx

He wasn't certain how many hours he'd slept, but knew that it wasn't enough. Fatigue made his limbs heavy and his muscles ache. He eyed the cold breakfast tray a short distance away and determined that the effort needed to retrieve it was too much. Instead he propped his head on his hand and watched the girl next to him sleep.

He'd worried that she might be tormented by nightmares after the attack… He'd dreamt of hearing her scream, of wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight, of kissing her delicate face until she was no longer afraid. Looking at her now, she appeared completely at peace. He was glad for it, but envied her all the same.

A sad smile touched his lips as his fingers brushed a loose bit of hair off her cheek. It was then that he saw the finger-shaped bruises covering her neck. The simmering rage inside of him boiled up anew at the thought of that scar-faced bastard putting his hands on her. He wanted nothing more than to run him through and watch him die. The image was so vivid he could practically feel the handle of his sword in his hand.

The problem was that Rin had beaten him to it. She'd thrust her knife deep into his side, just as he'd taught her. In the moment when she needed him most he'd failed to protect her and she'd been forced to take a life. A mere apology would never be enough.

_I am so sorry I failed you_, he thought as he ghosted his thumb across her cheek.

A faint groan slipped from between her lips and he let his hand fall away. When her eyes opened, those chestnut-hued orbs looked straight at him without any trace of fear.

"You're awake," she said with a small smile pulling at her lips. "Do you feel better?"

"I feel good," he lied, suppressing a wince as he sat up.

She got up more slowly, taking time to stretch her tired muscles. Her eyes looked him over carefully and a brow lifted in challenge.

"Liar," she teased.

"Did you sleep enough?" he deflected as he massaged a particularly painful knot out of his thigh.

She shrugged lightly and then her expression turned serious. Her hand retrieved his knife from the inner folds of her obi and she laid it on the floor between them.

"Are you very angry that I took it?" she asked, folding her hands atop her lap.

He picked up the knife and twirled it slowly between his hands. The way she looked at him, suddenly so tense and unsure, it was as though she expected him to lash out. The notion that she thought _him _capable of harming her cut deep. Did she not know him at all? Or at least well enough to realize that the last thing he wished to do was hurt her?

_No_, he realized. After his demonstration that morning what cause did she have to see him as any different from the rest? He'd slaughtered the entire group of bandits in their sleep. They might have been thieves and criminals, but he was a murderer with an eager sword hand. He'd proven that to her enough times for it to have made an impression.

"No," he answered directly and set the knife back down. "I'm not angry with you. I should have done a better job of protecting you."

She gave him a sympathetic look but remained silent. Any pretty words she might have contrived to soothe him would have been false and they both knew it.

"What happened while I was asleep?"

His voice hardened on the last word, his frustration with his own weakness bubbling to the surface. Rin exhaled and smoothed her hands across the front of her yukata.

It was time for her to come clean, about everything – from stealing his knife, to hiding Miho's drug-laced tea, to her plans to use it on him. They were beyond lies and secrets now and she had grown weary of the burden they placed upon her. Bracing for whatever his reaction might be, Rin went back to the beginning and told Kohaku about how she'd hidden the knife for her own protection.

Next was Miho, the old woman from several villages past. She left out the old crone's comments about marriage but was honest with the rest, including the purpose of the tea. Kohaku's brows lifted in mild surprise.

"Why didn't you use it?" he wondered, genuinely curious. The last time she'd tried to escape would have been a perfect opportunity. Had she given him the tea then, it would have been hours before he realized she was gone.

"If I'd used it then, I would be dead," she pointed out archly. "I suppose we should both be thankful that I didn't."

A reluctant smile turned the corners of Kohaku's mouth until she guided her story to what happened in the bandits' hideout. He looked serious then, and his features only darkened further when she told him about how she'd killed the leader.

"I should have killed them the first time," he said gravely. "If I had-"

"If you had, you might have been killed."

He opened his mouth to object, but she shook her head. "The first time you made the choice to protect me. What happened last night wasn't your fault."

He went quiet, unwilling to agree with her version of events. He couldn't fathom that she was willing to forgive him, much less that she was trying to convince him to forgive himself.

"Was today the first time you've…"

"Taken a life?" she finished for him. He nodded and she glanced at the knife in front of her. Its blade was deceptively clean. If offered no evidence of what she'd done, but she saw the blood there just as clearly as if it were still dripping.

"I don't feel guilty," she whispered, then reluctantly met his gaze. "Is that bad?"

Kohaku smiled sympathetically and then retrieved the knife from the floor.

"You were protecting yourself," he reassured her. "There is nothing to feel guilty for."

He weighed the blade in his hand and then flipped it over so that the handle was facing her. "Here, take it."

When she made no move to grab for it, he pulled her hand forward and placed the handle into her palm. "Please, Rin. I'll feel better knowing you have something to protect yourself with."

She held up a hand to halt any further protests and then slipped the knife back into her obi with a resigned sigh.

"Thank you," Kohaku said seriously. "And for this morning, too. You saved my life today."

"A life for a life," she replied, and he knew exactly what she meant.

He'd saved her from the wolves and she'd saved him from certain death at the hands of the bandits; their scores were even. She no longer owed him and he had no right to ask anything of her.

"What now?"

That question was more difficult to answer. No single part of him wanted to leave, but he knew they couldn't stay. Winter was fast closing in. Before long snow would be on the ground making travel all the more dangerous. Even with the horses shortening their journey, they couldn't afford to lose more than a day or two.

"We'll sell one of the horses."

She looked up at him surprised. Whatever she'd expected him to say, it wasn't that.

"We only need one for the journey," he reasoned, "and we could use the extra money for the road ahead."

Her features sobered instantly. "How far is it to Edo then?"

"A few days, maybe less." He hated the way the words sounded, and even more the effect they had on her. She seemed to deflate all at once and lowered her eyes to where her hands were folded tightly in her lap.

"We can stay here another day if you wish," he offered, hoping to fix what he'd broken.

After a long pause, she met his gaze and asked coolly, "Why would we do that?"

Kohaku opened his mouth as though to say something more but quickly closed again. He hunched forward with his arms resting atop his thighs and stared at her with a lost look. Perhaps he'd been hoping for a different answer. With a weary shake of his head, he conceded defeat.

"We'll leave in the morning, then."

She said nothing, only nodded. Kohaku got to his feet and began searching through their bags. The victory was hers but it was hollow. The thought of leaving didn't fill her with any joy, but she knew it had to be done. What could be gained from delaying the inevitable? Staying, drawing ever closer to him, they would only make it harder in the end.

Kohaku suddenly knelt at her side and caught her off guard. He held out his hand to her and in his palm was a small box. A single kanji adorned the lid; it had been carved into the wood with neat, straight strokes. 薬_Medicine._

"Here," he offered and gestured for her to take it. "One of the villagers told me this balm helps wounds to heal more quickly."

She glanced at it and opened her mouth to say that she didn't need it, but he silenced her with a hard look. Without saying a word, he moved her hair aside and placed his hand around her neck, gently laying his fingers overtop each oval-shaped bruise that stained her skin. Now that he'd drawn her attention to them she could feel the ten small spots and their tiny, throbbing ache. The bastard really had been trying to kill her.

Kohaku pulled his hand away and offered the balm to her again. Clearly he wouldn't take "No" for an answer.

"Thank you," she said meekly and took it from him. It smelled of hemp oil and faintly of some herb she couldn't remember the name of. As Kohaku watched, she applied it in a thin layer down her neck and hoped for the best. When she was finished, she offered the box back to him but he refused to take it.

"Keep it," he said with no trace of a smile. His good humour had vanished and she felt its absence immediately. Acting on impulse, she wrapped her arms around him and held tight.

"The bruises will fade," she reassured him. "In a few days' time they will be forgotten along with the man who put them there. What will remain is the memory of how hard you fought for me. I'll never forget it so long as I live. Thank you."

He was slow to accept her words, but in time she felt the gentle pressure of one hand against her back and then the other. Together they encircled her, pulling her tight against him and she breathed a soft sigh of relief. He held her close until the innkeeper's untimely knock sounded at the door and then reluctantly let her go.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Sorry for the wait everyone. This one gave me a bit of trouble. I think I re-wrote it in its entirety four times in total. I'm curious to know what you think of it. I've really enjoyed all of your feedback so far and am very happy to know that so many of you are enjoying this story! This will most likely be my last update till the holidays are over. Too many dinner parties to attend! Happy holidays everyone! :)

Until next time,

Langus


	14. Chapter 14

The Hunter

_Chapter Fourteen_

When Rin awoke the next morning she was alone. Kohaku's futon sat neatly folded in the corner of the room, but the man himself was nowhere to be found. Stifling a yawn, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the wooden ceiling. Her days of this temporary freedom were numbered. Soon she would wake up in the palace of a feudal lord and all her hopes of a happy future would be lost.

Pulling in a deep breath, she let it out slowly and sat up. She wanted to hate Kohaku. She'd certainly tried her best to. In the beginning she even managed to convince herself that she did, but now… Kohaku had brought her back to life and restored long-forgotten hope to her heart. Despite knowing what he would do, she couldn't bring herself to hate him. They'd been through too much together and in truth she pitied him a little.

Over the long days of their journey, she'd considered his predicament more times than she could count. Each time she found herself stuck on the same question - if their roles were reversed, would she not do the same for her village? If it were her brothers, her parents, friends and neighbours who were starving, would she have the strength of will to say "No"?

She looked up as the door slid open and Kohaku entered carrying two breakfast trays.

"Ah, you're awake!" he greeted cheerfully. It seemed that whatever troubles had darkened his mood the previous day were no more. To see him returned to his usual disposition brought a hesitant smile to her lips. It was good to have him back.

After he'd removed his shoes at the door, he scrutinized her more closely. "Sleep well?" he teased.

It was only then that she realized what she must look like – hair dishevelled, yukata all askew… She gave him a sour look and arranged her hair into a more presentable style. He grinned at her, amused, and set the trays down on the table.

She inspected the offerings - steamed rice, hearty miso soup, and freshly grilled fish. Her stomach growled in anticipation. She reached for the miso soup before Kohaku had even settled across from her. He attacked his breakfast with the same vigour, devouring alternating mouthfuls of rice and fish.

"Where did you go this morning?" she asked conversationally.

Kohaku finished the last of his rice and tea before answering.

"To the village. I sold the second horse and bought some supplies for the road ahead."

She nodded and poured fresh tea from the pot into his cup.

"What sort of supplies?" She hadn't seen him return with any, though perhaps he'd left them with the horse.

Kohaku shrugged dismissively and changed the subject. "While I was there I heard some of the villagers talking about the inn that burned to the ground."

She set down the teapot and gave him her full attention.

"What did they say?"

"Well, I couldn't figure out how the bandits had managed to track us this far. I thought they'd found us too easily but now it makes perfect sense. The innkeeper was a former member of the group. He'd heard they were searching for us and told the others when we arrived."

Rin frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking thoroughly displeased.

"I knew I didn't like the look of that man. I guess it's not such a surprise then that he was one of them."

He nodded in agreement and drank deeply from his cup.

"Well, the gods seem displeased with him," he observed with a thoughtful shrug. "I heard that he survived the fire, but as you saw there's nothing left of the inn. He will have to rebuild or start over somewhere new."

"Pity," she sniffed and finished off her tea.

They lingered at the table in companionable silence until Kohaku exhaled a long sigh and pulled himself to his feet.

"Are you ready?" He picked up one of the bags from the floor and slung it over his shoulder, then reached for another.

Rin reluctantly got to her feet and gathered up her belongings. She followed Kohaku outside and helped him load the lot onto the horse's saddle.

"As I recall, I left Kyoto with only the clothes on my back," she groaned as she lifted one of the heavier ones to him. "Where did all of these bags come from?"

"Most are from that village we stayed in after the wolf attack. Some of the others I've collected along the way," he explained as he took the next bag from her hands.

"What's in them?" She fiddled with the knot that kept the bag in her hands closed and attempted to untie it. Kohaku noticed and took the bag from her with a disapproving look. He put it with the others and then moved to her side.

"Here, I'll help you on."

He folded his hands together and stooped down to offer her a foothold but she waved him off. The innkeeper had tied the horse next to a rather large rock. She climbed it until she was high enough to slip her leg over the saddle and pull herself onto it. Kohaku watched her with his arms crossed and an amused smirk on his lips.

"Can't say I've ever seen anyone get on a horse like that before," he laughed.

"It worked, didn't it?" she replied haughtily. Kohaku acquiesced with a wave and climbed up behind her.

"It's fine," he reassured her. "It means you're resourceful - a good quality for any woman to have!"

Chuckling softly, he wrapped his arm around her waist and took the rains with the other. He manoeuvred the horse down the village's main road and soon it was behind them. The inn, the bandits, and the bruises on her neck…just like the village they would soon be little more than a distant memory.

xXx

"Sango swore she'd never speak to him again, right after she hit him in the face. I don't know what he was more shocked at – that he'd been bested by a woman or that she'd responded to his kiss with a fist to the nose!"

Kohaku laughed as his memory of that day came back to him in full colour. His sister, red faced and seething, standing over her would-be suitor with her fists clenched threatening him with all manner of bodily harm. At the time he'd been terrified but now it made him laugh every time he thought of it. He and his sister had that in common - try as they might, they had terrible luck when it came to matters of love.

"Your sister sounds formidable. I think I'd like to meet her some day. Perhaps she could teach me a thing or two."

There were a dozen responses that flashed through his mind - _I'd like you to meet her too; She'd like you; At my side you'd never have to worry about such dangers again… –_ but he said none of them. Instead he 'hmm'd' and replied, "Perhaps."

He was loathed to allow the conversation to lull and searched for something to say. Rin had kept him preoccupied with questions all morning. She wanted to know about the place where he grew up, how he'd trained to be a demon slayer and about his family too. He'd been talking for the better part of two hours with few breaks. Between the easy conversation and old memories re-emerging, it'd been an enjoyable morning.

Still, he wished that somewhere along the way he'd been able to learn more about her. He knew so little of her life before the brothel. She'd had a family and a home once. He'd hoped that in time she would volunteer some small detail or two but she hadn't. Whether it was still too painful or she simply didn't trust him enough, the wall she'd erected around that part of herself remained. He yearned to know the right words to penetrate it and break it down piece by piece, but he'd never been good with decorum. He was full of good humour and charm, but rarely said the right thing when it mattered.

"I'm curious about something…"

Rin's interjection caught him off guard and he had to ask her to repeat herself.

"I'm curious, why did you have us travel back to that village for your short sword? Why is it so important?"

"Ah," he said with a smile. "This sword has been with me through every training session, every fight and battle. It's become an extension of my body. I couldn't in good conscience leave it to rust in that pile of ash."

"Who gave it to you?"

"My father. He presented it to me when I became of age to begin demon slayer training."

He could remember the day clearly, even after all this time. Seven was the customary age for boys and on his seventh birthday his father had taken him on a long walk around the village boundary. He'd told him that as a member of the village, protecting all the land within was now his shared responsibility. It was his duty to do whatever was necessary to safeguard the lives of all who lived within. He'd stood tall and swore that he would do whatever was asked of him when the time came. He'd never seen his father look prouder.

"It's customary in my village for parents to do such a thing," he explained as the memory faded. "The sword has been with me ever since."

"I wish I had something like that to remember mine by," Rin said, her voice far off.

"You have a thousand memories in here." He tapped her head lightly with his finger for emphasis. "They're there any time you want to see them."

"I know," she replied with a sad smile.

Kohaku found himself at a loss for something to say that would soothe her. Mercifully he saw a village he recognized up ahead. They could rest for a short while, maybe eat some lunch and find a bit of food for the horse. At the edge of the village, he pulled their horse to a stop. He'd passed through this place countless times on his journeys to Kyoto, but it was nothing like he remembered.

Urging the horse forward, he guided them slowly through what was left of the town. On either side of the road homes stood empty, the coverings on their doors flapping aimlessly in the wind. Beyond the huts the fields sat barren, the soil little more than dust. Bad harvests had claimed yet another village. More families displaced, more communities destroyed. It was a stark reminder of what was at stake. Without Rin's sacrifice the same fate would surely befall on his own village.

"What happened here?" Rin gazed wide-eyed at the abandoned homes, looking horror struck.

"No rain, no food," he replied dully. "They leave or they starve."

As he said this they passed the small cemetery that had far more gravestones in it than he could recall seeing before.

"Is this what it's like in your village?"

He didn't want to answer, but knew she wouldn't be satisfied unless he did. Clenching his jaw shut tight, he simply nodded.

He hadn't wanted her to see this, but maybe now that she had she might forgive him. It was little more than a fantasy but he held out hope that somewhere inside of her, her compassion would lead her to understand his motives even if she couldn't accept them.

Neither of them spoke until they'd cleared the eerily silent village. Seeing it had been a stark reminder to them both – of how far they'd come, of how little time was left, and exactly what was at stake.

* * *

_Author's Note: _I'm sorry for the wait between chapters, but I hope you've all had a lovely holiday. There are two new chapters today - please enjoy them!


	15. Chapter 15

The Hunter

_Chapter Fifteen_

She could hear Edo long before they reached the towering gates. The streets were bustling with activity; every road was crowded with weary pilgrims, frantic merchants, and elegantly dressed ladies. There were market stalls on each corner and the air was filled with the smell of charcoal and roasted meat. Kyoto had seemed immense, but it was nothing compared to this merchant city.

The streets were too crowded to ride through, so Kohaku helped her down from the horse and led her along the main thoroughfare. Every _izakaya_ and noodle shop they passed featured a small group of young men outside expressing various degrees of intoxication. She'd been content to let Kohaku go on ahead, but a few too many lingering glances from those groups had her picking up her pace.

Like it or not, she'd come to depend on him; his sense of honour, his strength… What would she do without him? If this journey had taught her anything it was how difficult the road home would be. She had no money and no way to protect herself. The knife hidden inside her obi would only do so much if she were approached by a gang of bandits or a group of drunken soldiers.

Catching the eye of a rough looking man standing outside a noodle shop, she was vividly reminded of what it felt like to be at their mercy. It was not an experience she had any intention of repeating.

Kohaku glanced back at her over his shoulder and came to an abrupt stop. Something in her expression made him step forward and take hold of her arm.

"What is it? Did someone try to…" He scanned the street in search of whatever had put such fear into her eyes.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm just a little overwhelmed. This city is so much bigger than I imagined it would be."

Kohaku's eyes lingered uncertainly on her face. It was only after another survey of the street behind them that he released her arm and took a step back.

"I hear music," she said softly. Turning her head towards the sound, she cast Kohaku a hopeful glance.

Seeing how eager she was to explore, he smiled indulgently.

"We've got time," he reassured her and led her in the direction of the music. It grew louder as they neared, the rhythmic drums accompanied by the crash of symbols and hollow wood blocks. Rin ran ahead, eager to see the performance up close.

Surrounding the performers was a large crowd of onlookers, primarily made up of soldiers. Kohaku had seen such acts before. They were used to rouse the army and prepare them for battle, to instil them with the spirit of brotherhood and cooperation. He'd worried about such a possibility during their journey but had put the thought out of mind. Now he looked around the crowd with renewed apprehension. There were far more soldiers than there should have been. Every man young enough to wield one had a sword at his side. This did not bode well for either of them – a battle was coming and if they weren't careful they would be caught in the middle of it.

Kohaku caught up to Rin just as the first song was finishing. The crowd clapped in appreciation before slowly dispersing to go about their business. Rin turned round and greeted him with a bright smile that nearly stretched from ear to ear. He'd never seen her look so youthful and happy.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked, feeling his mood lighten at the sight of her.

"I've never seen anything like it!" she gushed as he led her away. "I could feel the music moving through my body. What an incredible experience!"

Eager to get her away from the soldiers casting curious looks her way, he suggested they head back to the main road and continue exploring other parts of the city.

"What do they call that performance?" she wondered, suddenly talkative.

"I believe it's called _O_s_uwa-Daiko_."

"_Osuwa Daiko_…," she repeated, testing the name on her tongue. "Why do they do it?"

Kohaku shrugged off the question, "Can't say for sure."

Her mouth pouted faintly in disappointment but it didn't last long. Ahead of them, a group of young women dressed in vibrant kimonos had gathered outside a large set of red torii gates.

"Do you think it's a festival?" she wondered, eagerly picking up her pace.

The closer they drew to the crowd the more obvious it became that it was, in fact, a festival. Amid the pungent scent of incense, men and women sipped _amazake_ and bowed in prayer before various stone statues.

Children dressed in vibrant kimonos and haori with hakama chased each other round the gates. One small boy crashed headlong into Rin's knees. She laughed and helped him to his feet before sending him on his way. Kohaku stood in awe, thankful to have heard the sound of her laughter at least once before they were forced to part ways. It was a truly beautiful sound. He wished he'd been able to make her laugh, just once.

She returned to his side with her cheeks bright and a smile lighting her lips.

"It's Shichi-go-san," she explained as her eyes drifted back to the vibrant display. "Did they do such celebrations in your village?"

He shook his head. Such festivals were the sport of wealthier city merchants, not poor village folk. They continued down the road in search of their next spot to explore. As they walked, they happened to pass raised garden, walled in by stone. He noticed Rin eyeing the persimmons drooping low on their branches and in a moment of spontaneity he climbed the wall.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, glancing nervously down the road in search of guards.

He cut a fruit from one of the overhanging branches with his katana and dropped back down beside her. He offered the persimmon to her and she took it with a shy smile.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," he replied easily.

She caressed the fruit between her fingers and took her time smelling it.

"I've never had one," she confessed sheepishly. "Are they good?"

He nodded and she took a small bite to sample it. Her expression transformed into one of delight and she quickly took another bite. They walked side by side down the narrow street, admiring the architecture of the grand merchant homes that rose up on either side. Once they reached the crossroad at the end, her feet drew to a stop. Rin looked at the ground and then down the next road, everywhere but at him.

"I've been thinking…," she said softly, still avoiding his gaze. "If someone wanted to hire you as a guard of sorts, how much would you charge them?"

"Likely more than you can afford," he answered, wary of where this line of questioning was headed.

"And what if I offered myself?"

He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She'd backed him into a corner. How was it whenever he spoke to women they were able to run circles around him with their words. No matter how he answered, she would be left unsatisfied.

"I could never accept those terms," he said finally.

"I see." Her tone was soft, if a little sad, but the straightening of her spine told him that the walls had returned. His brief glimpse of the girl she'd been before the world did its best to destroy her was gone.

As they passed a large temple, a group of women emerged dressed in fine silk kimonos. They looked perfectly elegant and positively ladylike. The way Rin's eyes followed them down the street didn't escape his notice. Taking her by the hand, he led her down the next narrow street in the direction of the garment district.

"Where are we going?" she asked warily.

His answering smile was full of mischief.

"You'll see."

xXx

Kohaku's idea, as it turned out, was beyond anything she could have imagined.

He led her purposefully down several more streets until they were in the heart of the garment district. Vibrant bolts of coloured silk and beautifully fashioned kimonos adorned the shop windows along either side of the street. Well dressed women passed them by, their pale faces shielded from the sun by delicate umbrellas. Many of them were breathtakingly beautiful, beyond anything she'd ever seen up close.

When they arrived at their destination, Kohaku pulled her down a narrow alley and then through the door of a kimono maker's shop. He left her standing by the door while he spoke in hushed tones with the owner.

"I think you've earned some nicer clothes," he explained once he returned to her side. "This woman's going to take your measurements and make a new kimono for you. You can choose any colour or pattern you like.

Rin opened her mouth to insist that her yukata was more than adequate but he lifted his hand to silence her.

"At the very least," he said, "you'll have a few hours to yourself without me around to bother you."

A reluctant smile touched her lips.

"Are you ready, Miss?"

Rin turned to the waiting tailor and then glanced uncertainly back at Kohaku. He bid her goodbye with a short bow and escaped out the door.

The tailor approached her with a kind smile. She was an older woman, perhaps a few years older than her own mother had been the last time they'd seen each other. Warm hands that were worn from years of sewing took hers up and she was led to stand before a large window.

"That's a very nice man you have there," she commented with a knowing look.

Rin nodded and her eyes followed Kohaku down the street until he disappeared from sight.

"He is, isn't he..."

xXx

Behind the dressing screen, Rin studied her reflection in a small polished mirror while the tailor's assistant straightened the bow of her obi. The material she'd chosen for the kimono featured bright yellow sunflowers laid over a background of orange silk. The flowers reminded her of the ones that used to grow in a field near her home. She could remember them towering over her when she was a child. Each time she'd wandered into that field it'd felt like stepping into another world. She turned to the side to examine the bow of her obi in the mirror. It was made of a brilliant red silk, the colour of sunset on an autumn's night.

She no longer looked like the girl who'd walked out of the brothel in Kyoto. She looked respectable, almost like a lady. She stood taller in the mirror and adjusted the decorative comb they'd used to pin up her hair.

"Come, we mustn't keep your man waiting," the assistant whispered and gave her hands an encouraging squeeze.

Her heart fluttered in her chest as the assistant folded the screen back and led her into the main viewing room. Kohaku was standing by the door, talking easily with the tailor. The moment she came into view their conversation halted and he stared at her, mouth agape.

"Is it acceptable?" she asked, suddenly feeling shy beneath his gaze. He looked her over and exhaled slowly.

"More than acceptable," he promised.

Rin thanked the tailor profusely for her hard work, but she waved her off with a kind smile and ushered them both out the door. The moment they hit the street, Kohaku took his time looking her over again. Whatever he saw left him looking pleased. There was light behind his eyes and a shy smile on his lips.

"Ready for dinner?" he asked, extending his arm for her to take.

Her stomach made a nervous flip as she wrapped her hands around it and met his eager gaze. She was in dangerous territory now.

* * *

*Osuwa Daiko – A group drum performance with its roots in samurai war drumming, which inspired the soul of the samurai and raised morale before battle. The primary purpose of Osuwa Daiko is to promote a spirit of cooperation, friendship and harmony.

*Haori & Hakama – Dress jacket & trousers for boys; male version of kimono. At Shichi-go-san, five year-old boys wear hakama for the first time.

*Amazake – a traditional, sweet form of sake that usually has little to no alcohol in it. During the colder months it is heated and served warm with a pinch of fresh ginger on top.

*Shichi-Go-San – Translation: "Seven-Five-Three"; an annual festival that takes place in November. Children that are seven, five or three years in age are brought to Shinto shrines to pray for healthy growth. Commoners did not begin following this practice until later in the Edo Period. One of the most popular places in Tokyo for this festival is Hie Shrine, which is where Rin & Kohaku are visiting in this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

The Hunter

_Chapter Sixteen_

The restaurant was full and warm, promising its patrons hours of relief from the night time cold. They entered and were greeted by the boisterous chatter of the other diners. The air smelled of pipe tobacco and faintly, too, of soy sauce and roasting fish. A dozen pairs of eyes followed them from the door to their table, watching, surveying, and speculating. If she noticed, Rin made no acknowledgement of it as sat down and glanced at the menu. Kohaku returned the stares of the other patrons. Some looked away, returning to their sake and dinner, others did not.

Mere hours ago she'd been his alone to appreciate, his alone to adore. But that simple country girl was gone. Across from him sat a woman, as elegant and refined as any lady of the merchant city. There was nothing simple or country about her. He'd known that from the beginning, but now the others knew it too and it left him feeling restless.

"Is everything okay?"

His eyes met hers and his stomach did a nervous flip. Smiling politely he replied, "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

Her shoulders lifted in a light shrug. "You haven't touched your dinner. And you keep glaring at the other tables."

He looked down at the cold meal in front of him as if only just noticing it was there. With his stomach twisted up in knots, eating was simply not an option. He made a show of picking up his chopsticks anyhow.

"Everything's fine," he lied.

She didn't look convinced but didn't press the issue. Instead she glanced curiously about the small establishment, admiring the various prints and knick knacks adorning the walls. She caught the eye of a man at the table adjacent to theirs. He smiled and she smiled back. Kohaku tensed in his seat and speared a bit of chicken with his chopsticks.

It never occurred to him that he would develop feelings for her, or that they would grow into something that went beyond what logic, guilt or willpower could control. Four weeks at her side and he no longer felt confident about anything, much less his decision to hand her over to the daimyo. Suffering another wolf bite seemed preferable in the face of the choice that lay ahead.

A slight movement from her caught his eye and he followed her fingers as they tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. For days now he'd longed to touch her in just such a way, with small, simple gestures borne out of familiarity and companionship. His gaze lingered on the curve of her neck and he licked his lips. He knew what it was to kiss that skin and feel her pulse beating hard against his lips. Oh, how prudence was failing him now.

When he looked up her eyes were fixed on him and a slight furrow had formed between her brows. Realizing he'd been caught, he hurriedly glanced away but it was too late.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he reassured her and lifted the saucer of sake to his lips to wash the nerves back down his throat.

"I was just…" he stumbled, fumbling for a believable lie, "I-I was just wondering about your kimono..."

Her features softened and she stroked a hand over the silk covering her forearm.

"You're wondering why I chose sunflowers in winter."

He nodded and she studied the sleeve of her kimono with a long look. "They reminded me of home."

When she didn't say more, he poured some fresh tea into her cup. The unspoken question hung in the air between them as he set the teapot down. He wanted to know everything about the place she grew up but wouldn't push for any more than she was willing to give. Rin took a long sip of tea and then held the warm cup between her hands.

"Just outside my village there used to be a large field of sunflowers," she said with a note of longing in her tone. "Every summer when we were young, my brothers and I would play amongst the tall stalks. Being so small, the flowers practically swallowed us up. We could hide for hours in them before anyone found us. Are there such fields where you are from?"

He shook his head and her features fell.

"Oh. That's too bad," she said, offering him a sad smile.

Silence stretched between them, punctuated by the animated conversations taking place at the tables all around them. Her eyes lifted to his, the expression in them filled with doubt and uncertainty. It was rare that she shared anything personal with him, and rarer still when she allowed him to see her vulnerable.

"It was a good choice," he reassured her, boldly reaching across the table to take her hand. "I like the flowers."

Her eyes lingered on the place where their hands were joined and a faint blush coloured her cheeks.

"Where are you from that you don't see sunflowers in spring?" she wondered aloud.

"Dewa province, in the north," he replied, noticing that she hadn't pulled her hand away. "The winters are long and the growing season is short."

She regarded him with a thoughtful look. "My village was in Yamato province, near Mount Yoshino. Do you know it?"

Yamato was just south of Kyoto. He'd deduced that the bandits couldn't have travelled far to deliver her to the brothel, but he hadn't realized just how close she'd been. Mount Yoshino was barely a day's journey from Kyoto on horseback. He felt a fresh wave of guilt wash over him for having taken her so far from home.

"It's a small place," she added with a dismissive shrug. "Not many visit there. The mountains make it difficult for travellers."

Unable to meet her dark eyes, he released her hand and reached for the sake. She intercepted and took the bottle from his hands.

"I want to thank you for today," she said as she filled his saucer. When it was full, she poured some for herself and then set the bottle down.

"This kimono –– It's beyond words." She ran her fingers over the silk cuff of her sleeve in amazement. "I don't know how to repay ––"

"Rin – You risked your life to save mine. Consider it a small token of my gratitude for not leaving me to the mercy of a group of thugs."

She stubbornly shook her head and opened her mouth to object but was interrupted by a loud shout from the next table.

"What the hell? You bastard!"

A drunken patron stumbled to his feet and threw an uncoordinated punch at his comrade. He missed and fell into a table, sending dirty plates and cups crashing to the floor. His tablemate retaliated by drawing his katana and threatening to skewer his drunken friend like a piece of squid.

"Time to go," Kohaku instructed with a grim look. He tossed down enough money to cover their bill and Rin nervously followed him past the tussling drunkards. Once they were outside the sound of angry shouts and breaking dishes faded away.

He turned to make sure she was okay and the air swiftly escaped from his lungs. The moonlight was reflecting off her pale skin, making it appear as smooth and perfect as marble. She was positively radiant. She glanced up at him and his stomach made another nervous flip. He wished he'd thought to bring the bottle of sake with them.

"Shall we walk a little?" she asked, taking his arm. "I want to see more of this place."

They toured the deserted street together, gliding past darkened shop windows and lonely food vendors. One man was selling roasted chestnuts at his cart and the fragrant scent filled their lungs as they walked by. They'd reached the end of the street and turned down another before either of them spoke.

"How many others have there been?"

He started at the question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this," she said, gesturing between them with her hand. "How many other girls have you taken on this journey to Edo?"

He breathed a soft sigh of relief and managed a smile. "Would you believe me if I said you were the first?"

She lifted a dubious brow and said he laughed. "It's true – you're the first and the last."

"Did I scare you off so easily? I thought demon slayers were supposed to be fearless," she teased.

"We might court danger, but we're not lunatics."

"That remains to be seen," she replied archly.

He grinned, happy to be talking with her so easily even if she _was_ mocking him.

They turned down another road and passed two older women dressed in plain, neatly pressed yukata. The pair cast a few disparaging looks their way and whispered to one another behind their hands. Kohaku's momentary confusion was quickly replaced by a daunting realization – in the city it was unacceptable for a woman to be out at night without a chaperon. Such rules of etiquette had no place in the countryside, but everything was different within these city walls. Though he would have gladly spent hours walking with her, he discretely guided Rin back in the direction of the inn.

"Tell me more about Yamato province," he urged, hoping to distract her. "What season is its most beautiful?"

"Spring," she answered without hesitation. "When the snow thaws, the flowers come. The mountain is covered in a thousand cherry trees and as the weather warms they bloom row by row. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

He watched her nervously tuck the same stubborn strands behind her ear and thought that he understood the sentiment all too well.

The wind picked up in a sudden chilly gust that brought with it winter's first tiny flakes of snow. They drifted down from the dark sky and settled atop their hair and shoulders. Rin stuck out her hand and caught her first snowflake of the season. She showed it to him with an eager smile, but he couldn't share her excitement. If snow had arrived in Edo that meant it'd reached his village as well. He glared up at the sky in disappointment. He'd hoped to have a few more days ––

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"The snow…," he replied sullenly. "It means we're out of time."

Her hands tightened around his arm, though whether it was out of comfort or fear he couldn't be certain.

"I've decided something," she said quietly. He inclined his head towards her, determined to hear her over the blowing wind.

"I want you to give me to the daimyo."

"What? Why?" His words emerged sounding strangled and he grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to stop and face him.

"I saw what happened to that other village," she answered, lifting her jaw defiantly. "I don't want that to happen to anyone else. If giving me to the daimyo means your village will survive the winter then it's okay, I'll go."

He gaped at her in silence, finding himself at a loss for words. For days he'd been agonizing over his decision to give her up, torn between his feelings for her and his duty to his village. He'd been dreading the hour when he would bring her to the daimyo's residence, and the goodbye that would follow shortly after––Just thinking about it was enough to make his chest feel uncomfortably tight. Never once had it occurred to him that she would go willingly and sacrifice her freedom for the sake of his village. The thought hit him with all the force of a katana handle to the gut.

The words poured out of him, sounding nearly as fragmented as the thoughts in his head: "You don't have to –– If I sell the rest–– They can manage a little longer–– You can go home––"

She silenced him with the calming touch of her hand atop his arm.

"My home is gone," she reminded him with a sad smile. "Besides, we've already come this far."

He stubbornly shook his head. "I can't–– "

She gave him a pitying look and countered, "You must."

He had a hundred reasons for saying "No", all of them selfish. They remained stuck in his throat, nearly suffocating him with their need to come out.

"We'll go tomorrow, then."

He nodded stiffly at her words and she looked torn between relief and disappointment. Her hands fell away from his arm and she buried them into her long sleeves to keep them warm.

"It's cold," she observed with a tiny frown. "Perhaps we should go inside."

She tilted her head towards the inn, silently inviting him to follow her back. He hesitated, uncertain whether he could trust himself to be alone with her. The news of her imminent departure had heightened everything he felt for her, right down to the carnal parts of him that yearned to feel her body wrapped around his.

With his feet rooted to the earth he watched after her until she disappeared inside. He briefly considered finding an izakaya and drowning himself in sake till sunrise, but the nature gods had other plans in mind. A sudden sharp wind blew down the street, whipping at his face 'til his cheeks burned and his eyes watered. He shivered beneath the thin jacket he wore and eyed the inn a short distance away. It would be warm inside, and Rin would be there as well…

It took a few more minutes of trembling in the cold before he was willing to concede defeat. Uttering a soft curse, he bowed his head into the frigid wind and headed for the door.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Thank you for waiting! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Thank you to everyone who sent me such kind messages about the last chapters. Reading them really made my day.

Till next time,

Langus


	17. Chapter 17

The Hunter

_Chapter Seventeen_

It was late and their room was dark. Kohaku quietly shut the door behind him and gave his eyes a moment to adjust. Rin was crouched in front of the _hibachi_*, the red glow of the embers lighting her face. She added a few pieces of charcoal to the small fire that would keep them warm throughout the night then stood upright, casting a glance at him over her shoulder.

The words he'd longed to say on the street hovered close to the surface. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, so much she needed to hear. His socked feet made no sound atop the tatami. He moved behind her, sliding his hands up her arms as he breathed her in. She smelled faintly of camphor and the rice powder the kimono shop had dusted across her skin.

"Your hands are cold," she gasped with a note of censure. She stole them away before they could reach their goal and held them close to the fire. The flame's faint, radiant heat was nothing compared to the soothing warmth of her palms. With a touch she melted the cold from his limbs, softening them bit by bit.

A moment of silence passed and she rested her head lightly against his shoulder. He could stop it if he wanted to. A single word of censure would be enough to dissuade her. Instead his hands brushed over the soft silk covering her shoulders. She turned in his arms and he gently cradled her jaw.

"Rin-I…"

Her dark eyes searched his with a patient look and he felt his words evaporate once more.

"It's okay," she whispered and moved closer until her warm hands were pressed against his chest.

He breathed a soft sigh and her hands moved higher; they slipped around his neck to pull her body against his. She was hard and soft in all the right places and it made his knees feel weak. The small, alluring smile that curved her mouth was all the invitation he needed. His lips found hers and a soft moan that was half relief and half tortured want sounded in the back of his throat.

There'd been countless nights on the road to Edo when he'd awoken from dreams just like this. Sometimes she would cry out his name, others he'd gasp hers while she blazed a burning trail across his naked flesh with her hot mouth. In all his life his body had never so thoroughly ached with want.

Her tongue slid teasingly against his and his arms encircled her narrow waist. She'd kissed him like this before, that day when she'd told him about her brothers. Maybe she didn't hate him after all. Maybe she'd forgiven him for taking her so far from her home. Maybe he was only fooling himself. The seed of doubt grew until it could no longer be ignored. Did she even want this?

Red-faced and out of breath, he pulled away and studied her half-lidded gaze and swollen lips.

"Rin, if you don't want-"

She made a frustrated noise and pulled his mouth back down to hers.

"Baka. I want this."*

Her words burned through him and he exhaled a shaky breath. For weeks he'd pushed down his steadily growing feelings for her in the hopes that they would soon be forgotten. It was dangerous to care for her that way, wrong to want her. He knew that, understood it more clearly than he would've liked, yet the harder he tried to bury them the more powerful those feelings became. Even now, with his conscience demanding that he stop this foolishness before it went too far, he couldn't find the will to obey. As unworthy as he was she wanted him too, and for the moment that meant more to him than duty or responsibility or pride.

Dipping his head low, he gently pulled the edge of her kimono aside and followed the plane of her shoulder with his mouth. His lips slid over all the parts he'd longed to touch, including the elusive spot just beneath her ear. She giggled softly as his breath tickled her neck and the sound sent shivers tingling down his spine. He closed his eyes and did it again, committing the coy melody to memory. Every part of her was perfection.

Rin saved her neck from further teasing and manoeuvred her hands beneath Kohaku's shirt. She pulled the material over his head and tossed it carelessly to the floor. In the dim light she traced the scars that marred the skin of his chest, mapping them with her fingertips and lips. She was determined to commit them to memory – every tiny mark, every battle scar. She pressed a kiss to the largest one, the one that cut across his heart, and felt his pulse against her lips. It didn't matter who had come before or who would come after. Tonight his scars, his body, and his heart belonged to her.

With a hand at her waist he guided her to his futon on the floor. For as long as she'd known it, sex had been mechanical. There were no feelings attached to the movements, no passion behind the touch. This was different. There was an appreciation behind Kohaku's caresses, a gentleness to them that was borne out of affection and trust. She'd never known it could be like this. She smiled to herself and opened her mouth under his, groaning as his tongue delved inside seeking hers out.

She wasn't naïve enough to think that Kohaku loved her, but she couldn't deny that the way he caressed her made her body move in strange new ways; it made her feel alive. Without even knowing it, he was providing her with the answer to a question that had long plagued her thoughts. When it was right, when it was with someone you cared about, it could feel good for her too.

Kohaku's hand moved slowly, tantalizingly, down her body. He pulled her kimono open at the waist and she bit her lip to stifle a moan as his hands explored the bare flesh underneath. His mouth soon followed and he committed the most exquisite tortures against her - nibbling, sucking, and laving until she'd buried her fingers in his hair and arched her body into his mouth.

Encouraged, he explored further, his hands taking a meandering route down her stomach and over her hips to his next goal. Her body was thrumming, practically pulsing with expectation. He slid his fingers slowly, ever so slowly, into her warm, wet centre and she uttered a soft cry. His lips quirked upwards and he looked pleased by her reaction. With careful attention he teased, rubbed, and explored her until her hips were rocking against his hand, pleading for more. With eyes shut tight, she rested her head against his shoulder and breathlessly whispered his name.

At the sudden loss of his touch her eyes snapped open. He was above her, wearing a tender look she hadn't seen him wear before. The brief flash of concern in his eyes told her she could stop this if she wanted to, but she didn't want to stop. Tomorrow her world would change forever. At daybreak she would be forced to relinquish all that made her a simple country girl and become an Oiran of the daimyo's household. She would give up her past life, her hopes of returning home, and Kohaku too.

A quick glance at the window confirmed the sun had not yet risen. While the world was still dark she could pretend, one last time. She imagined that this was their house, built by Kohaku's hands and this futon their bed. In her dream she was his without doubt or reservation. There was no dark past to run from, no bandits or burning homes. Fumbling and nervous, he'd asked her to be his wife while her brothers looked on approvingly, wearing matching knowing smiles. At her nod she knew there would be no going back. With her heart racing in her chest she moved her head and he kissed her, smiling against her lips.

His hand slid languidly down the length of her thigh and then hooked her leg over his hip. With a hand on either cheek, she soothed away the sudden nervous look at crossed his features. He kissed her once on the bridge of her nose then stole her hand and pressed it to the futon, entwining his fingers with hers. With another kiss he entered her, slowly, carefully, and her eyes drifted closed.

She waited for the pain to begin, for his frenzied pace, for the impatience of wanting it to be over. His hips moved in a slow rhythm and a soft moan sounded in the back of his throat. He traced a path from her lips down her neck, to her shoulder and then the tops of her breasts. Each kiss left behind a tiny spot of fire that sent a shiver of pleasure jetting down her spine. Her eyes opened uncertainly and her hand slid up the bare skin of his back to wrap around his shoulder. There was no pain, only warmth, power and a hunger unlike anything she'd ever felt and for the first time in her life she wanted _more_.

Her hips lifted to meet Kohaku's next thrust and a pleasing grunt reached her ears. She bit back a smile and did it again, enjoying the little noises she was able to extract from him. His mouth pressed to her neck and she nipped at his shoulder, her teeth sliding over the rounded muscle. He grabbed hold of her hips and thrust a little harder. Her body responded instantly, tightening around him as her fingernail slid down the taut planes of his back.

They were moving in perfect synchrony, each sigh and moan echoed by the other. It could have been minutes or hours before she heard Kohaku gasp her name in a throaty cry that told her he was reaching his limit. She held him tighter, not wanting it to end. The sensation of his body being over her, inside of her, and around her all at once made her feel alive. And the muted cries that escaped his throat whenever she touched him, when would she hear those again? He breathed her name and kissed her hard on the mouth and her body arched into his, yearning for more.

What happened next was as inevitable as the sunrise. With a cry Kohaku buried his head against her shoulder and gave himself up to her. Beneath her hands the muscles of his back shivered and twitched and a satisfied smile played across her lips. It had been perfect. Closing her eyes in contentment, she pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder. She couldn't have asked for a better memory to take with her once she left this place.

Kohaku rose up with an exhausted grin and gently kissed her once more. Rolling onto his back, he brought her with him, tucking her in tight against his side. She went willingly and listened with her head against his chest to the sound of his heart. His fingertips tenderly brushed her arm while hers traced the large white scar at the centre of his chest. They were quiet after that, each trying their best to avoid thinking about morning.

"Where did you get this one?" she murmured after a while.

Thankful for the distraction, Kohaku put a hand behind his head and shrugged.

"A demon's claw."

She studied the jagged shape and frowned. "Are all demons so big?"

"Some are," he replied seriously, "but we don't usually fight the bigger ones alone."

"How did it happen?"

She lifted her head off his chest and laid her chin atop her hand. He breathed an inaudible sigh and gazed up at the ceiling.

"I made an error in judgment," he said gravely. "I was the headman's only son. The entire village was watching me, waiting to see if I would live up to my father's reputation. I figured the only way to do that was to become the youngest demon slayer ever to have their first solo kill."

He closed his eyes and shook his head in frustration. Pulling in a deep breath, he let it out slowly and met her gaze.

"I was nearly dead by the time Sango found me. When she carried me back to our village, my father met us at the gate. It was the first and only time I've ever seen him cry. "

"Did you kill the demon?" she asked with an inquisitive tilt of her head.

He flashed a boyish grin and answered, "Of course."

She smiled in spite of herself and his arm settled around her waist, holding her against him.

"Do you enjoy killing demons?" Her eyes followed the path of a small white scar on the underside of his chin and then lifted to meet his gaze.

"I was born to slay demons," he explained with little enthusiasm. "I've trained hard to become one of the best in our village."

"That doesn't answer my question."

His eyes held hers and he reluctantly conceded defeat. "I don't enjoy it, but it's my duty. I do a lot of things I don't enjoy for the sake of duty."

His jaw tightened and she let the sentiment behind his words sink in. He looked as though he expected her to say something more, but instead asked, "What would you rather do?"

His brow lifted and he inhaled a short breath. It was as though he'd never stopped to consider it before. He took a while to answer and she waited patiently, having no desire to rush the little time they had left.

"Be a farmer, perhaps, in a small village somewhere in the mountains. I want to have a house of my own, with sturdy walls built by my own hands. And endless fields where I can grow rice enough to feed a village. And a wife who's willing to put up with me…"

He stopped and his eyes slid over to hers.

"You'll have trouble with that last one," she teased, hiding her pain behind a smile. She didn't want to admit how deeply his words had cut her. Kohaku was a good man worthy of a good woman who could love him the way he deserved. He deserved so much more than a broken girl with a dark, twisted past. For a brief moment she was thankful to be going to the daimyo. It would make things easier in the end.

Kohaku's lips twitched, but didn't lift into a smile. He relinquished his hold on her and placed both hands behind his head.

"Will you stay in Edo long?" she wondered aloud.

Kohaku kept his gaze on the ceiling as he shook his head. "My village needs food and supplies and the journey will be difficult if more snow falls."

Rin felt something inside of her give way and deflate. She didn't know why his answer disappointed her. Maybe a part of her had hoped he would stay in Edo so that she might steal a glance of him every once in a while. Knowing that he would leave her behind made it all feel so final. Defeated, she picked herself up off of him and slid over to her own futon.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kohaku lifted his head and reached for her, wearing a look of concern.

The cold hit her like a wall and she immediately regretted leaving the warmth of his side. Suppressing a shiver, she slipped beneath the icy covers of her futon.

"Nothing. I'm going to get some sleep," she lied.

He looked surprised but offered up no objections. She could feel his eyes on her, even as she feigned sleep. Eventually his blankets rustled, signifying that he'd lain back down and she released the breath she'd been holding. It was better this way, she told herself, determined to believe it. It didn't work. The words were hollow and she knew it.

When enough time had passed she turned her back on Kohaku's motionless form and stared up at the window. Outside the night sky was slowly turning grey, signalling the coming dawn. She'd never felt so bitter towards a sunrise. Biting her lip to stifle any sound, she buried her face into her pillow and cried.

* A hibachi is a traditional Japanese heater. It's a round or cylindrical pot, usually made of ceramic or clay. To use it, people would light a small fire with wood in the bottom and then pile charcoal on top. The burning charcoal would radiate heat and warm a space (slightly) during cold winter months.

* 'Baka' is a very common Japanese insult that means the equivalent of 'idiot' or 'fool'. The intensity of the insult depends on how the speaker says it.

* * *

_Author's Note: _A few of you messaged me asking for a bit of a lemon this chapter, so hopefully I didn't disappoint. It's been great reading your reviews week after week! Let me know what you think of the new chapter.

Until next time,

Langus


	18. Chapter 18

The Hunter

_Chapter Eighteen_

Sunlight streamed through the _sudare_ screens covering the windows, casting alternating patterns of light and shade across the tatami. Rin stared at a spot on the wall opposite to where she lay and listened to the sound of Kohaku's breaths. He'd been awake for some time. He lay there quietly and stared at the ceiling. She wondered if he'd slept at all. She certainly hadn't, but was too exhausted to feel it anymore.

After hours of silent tears spilt over the loss of her old life and the one she wanted, a sense of calm had settled over her. It was like the mountain after a storm, when the clouds would hover low around its base looking spent, all but drained of their menace. She blinked, noticing how tight and swollen her eyes felt and reasoned that the rest of her must look equally worn. It certainly wasn't the lasting impression she'd wanted to leave Kohaku with.

He stirred behind her, finally getting up from his bed. She listened, unmoving, as he slowly pulled his clothes on one item at a time. His boots were last and once he had them on he headed out the door and closed it behind him with a dull snap.

In his absence the weight in the room lifted and the breath escaped her lungs in a single exhale. She sat up slowly, aware of every part of herself. Her body was tender and ached with the lingering impression of Kohaku's touch. It was a bitter reminder of their perfect last night. Her hands moved listlessly to re-tie her kimono and straighten her hair. She missed the sense of purpose that used to guide her days. For weeks she'd known where this journey of theirs would end but each new morning had brought with it the promise of the unexpected, of adventure. Anything could happen on the road to Edo - and it had. One last day, one final destination and then their journey would be over, all sense of adventure and intrigue gone.

She shivered and warmed her hands next to the _hibachi._ She was still there when Kohaku returned, carrying a breakfast tray in-hand. His look was fleeting as he set the tray on the table. He ran a distracted hand through his hair, making it stand up on end. The way he moved about, shifting his weight from foot to foot, made him appear nervous and self-aware. With a sweeping glance she took in his hunched shoulders and the dark smudges beneath his eyes. Sleep had eluded him as well.

Kohaku swiped a hand wearily over his face and then gestured at the tray.

"I thought you might be hungry," he offered, his voice sounding rougher than usual. She noticed he hadn't brought a tray for himself.

A 'thank you' hovered on her tongue, but the effort needed to force it past her lips felt monumental and far beyond what she was capable of at the moment. Instead she bowed her head and turned back to the small fire in front of her. The thought of eating made her stomach harden into stone.

While she added more charcoal to the _hibachi_ Kohaku tidied their futons, piling them neatly in the corner of the room. When he was finished he knelt at the small table, looking anywhere but at her. He was stalling, though whether it was for her benefit or his own she couldn't be certain. In any case, it didn't matter. There was no sense dragging out the inevitable and the longer it stretched the more oppressive the silence in the room became. When she could no longer stand it, she got to her feet, slipped on her geta and headed out the door. By the time Kohaku joined her she was already seated atop their horse, impassively watching the comings and goings of the street.

Kohaku begrudgingly climbed up behind her in the saddle. Her eyes closed as his arm wrapped familiarly around her waist. The sudden flash of memories from the night before left her skin prickling and the hairs on her arms standing up on end. Perhaps he felt it too, because with a self-conscious gesture his arm fell away and he grabbed up the reins instead. With a soft cluck of his tongue and a gentle kick the beast sauntered down the road in the direction of the daimyo's residence.

The previous day Kohaku had explained the daimyos' residences to her. Edo had many and they were large, often taking up entire city blocks. Behind the walls that separated a residence from the street, there existed a series of buildings where the daimyo and his entourage lived. The closer the residence was to the Emperor's palace, the more important they were to the Heavenly Ruler.

The _kimiyashiki_, the primary residence of the Uesugi clan, was not so close to the castle. They were outsiders, _tozama_; all that remained of those who'd lost the Battle of Sekigahara. Outwardly, at least, the Uesugi clan expressed a reluctantly loyalty to the Emperor but warrior clans were not cut out for playing politics. It was certain death to challenge His authority, but even that would not keep the fighting spirit of a samurai contained for long.

Kohaku suddenly drew their horse to a halt next to a large wooden gate. He gazed up at it long and hard then slid out of the saddle. He helped her down and his hands lingered about her waist even after her feet were firmly on the ground. The warmth of his touch burned through her clothes and ate at her resolve. She'd been certain she could do this until this very moment. A whisper of doubt crowded her thoughts and she reluctantly stepped out of his reach. Kohaku let her go and didn't reach for her again.

They turned in unison to inspect the gate towering over them. It rose up out of the street like a monolith, lending the narrow street a sense of foreboding and mystery. Kohaku led her through its daunting wooden arch and into the daimyo's garden.

The barren landscape featured no wildlife of any kind – no trees or shrubs, gardens or bit of green. There were plenty of soldiers. And guns. Her pace slowed and she sent Kohaku a nervous look. He attempted a reassuring glance; the result was divided between a pained grimace and a pitying frown.

"You there, what business do you have here?"

They turned and saw one of the guards step away from the entrance of the daimyo's residence. With his hand on the hilt of his blade he advanced towards them.

"Do not do this," Kohaku pleaded. "We will find another way."

Her eyes shifted between Kohaku and the steadily approaching guard. She shook her head and her mouth went dry. What did it matter now? With this last step his mission was complete, his village spared for another season. There was no _other way_ and they both knew it.

"It is too late to go back now," she answered and hid her trembling hands in the folds of her kimono.

Kohaku looked as though he wanted to say something more, but the guard had arrived. He stopped a few feet away, eyeing them speculatively.

"I will not ask again, _boy_. What business do you have here?"

Kohaku straightened and asked for an audience with the daimyo. The guard gave him a flat look and then retreated into the main building. He returned a short time later, accompanied by a portly man with eyes that were too large for his head.

"His lordship is not available. What business do you have with him?"

Rin disliked the man's haughty nature immensely. Many men like him had visited her brothel and all had considered themselves worthy of some special treatment. Most had turned out to be cheap and cruel.

"I am Kohaku of Komono-mura in Dewa province," she heard Kohaku reply. "I have come to humbly ask the favour of the lord and brought a gift as a show of my village's gratitude."

The man glanced around Kohaku's lithe frame and looked her up and down. He inspected her as one would a prize horse, his large eyes missing no fault or imperfection. Rin stood still and did her best to look unaffected by the fact that she was being sold once more.

"Your gift is acceptable," the man said with a perfunctory nod. "I will tell his lordship of your request."

He motioned to the guards with a wave of his hand and they closed in. One moment she was standing stiffly at the bottom of the stairs and the next she was being roughly dragged away. In a moment of panic she couldn't stop herself from calling out to him.

"Kohaku!"

Instinct made him reach for his blade and it was only by sheer force of will that he did not draw it. To do so in the daimyo's residence was an act of aggression punishable by death. His hand trembled with restraint and he clenched it into a tight fist at his side. Across the yard Rin was pulled towards a darkened door of the residence and he turned his face away, unable to watch her go.

"Will that be all?"

Kohaku met the probing eyes of the man before him and barely managed a nod.

"In that case, you may show yourself out."

The man pointed expectantly at the gate and Kohaku moved unsteadily towards it. His legs felt weak and his shoulders remained knotted from the effort it had taken to fight his protective instincts. Once he was through the gates the guards closed the heavy doors behind him and he was suddenly alone.

Every bone in his body told him to go back inside and explain that he'd made a mistake, but his foolish feet guided him to his horse and he pulled himself up into the saddle. In the end, he had nowhere left to go and so turned the beast in the direction of his village and ran.

xXx

Rin was deposited with little enthusiasm in what looked to be a tea room. It was small and perfectly square, with a tatami-matted floor. She considered the wall hangings and bowl of flowers that had been set out before dropping her gaze to the sleeve of her kimono. The sunflowers were obnoxiously bright and cheerful, a reflection of her mood when she'd chosen the fabric, and the sight of them suddenly made her angry. She felt like such a fool.

A sliding door opened at the other end of the room and an older woman bustled in. She was dressed in a long-sleeved, cream-hued kimono and walked with a business-like air about her. She didn't bother to introduce herself before she began barking orders.

"Stand up. Let me look at you."

Rin did as she was told and turned in a slow circle. The woman studied her with a cruel gaze and a firm set to her mouth. Eventually she nodded her head and folded her hands in front of her.

"Well, you're not the most unfortunate creature I've ever seen, but I still have a fair bit of work ahead of me. I will rejoice the day they realize you can't turn a dirty-kneed inaka brat into a lady with a smear of makeup and some new clothes."

Rin blinked at her assessment and decided in that moment that she hated this woman.

"Hurry up," she huffed, gesturing towards the door, "Don't waste my time."

Rin was led down an empty hall to another room. This one was larger than the first and the floor was wood. In the centre stood a large wooden tub, already filled to the brim with steaming water.

"Undress."

Begrudgingly, Rin untied the obi at her waist and made certain Kohaku's knife remained hidden in the folds. The kimono he'd bought slipped silently to the floor and she hurried to step into the water. It was too hot and instantly turned her skin red, but one glance at the old woman told her she wouldn't be allowed out.

From the other end of the room, two servants emerged bearing a pile of towels, assorted bathing necessities, and new clothes. They deposited the lot onto the floor next to her and attacked in unison.

The older of the pair took to her hair, vigorously scrubbing it with soap and combing out the knots. The other scrubbed at her hands and feet until the skin was red and sore. She bore it all in silence, having little desire to make herself appear weak by complaining or crying out.

With her best attempt at appearing cool and indifferent, she turned to the older woman whose sharp grey eyes were carefully evaluating the servants' progress.

"Are there many others like me in the palace?" she asked.

The woman's painted lips twisted into a sneer, "You aren't the first."

"When shall I meet his lordship?"

She barked out a harsh laugh, "Whenever he sees fit, you stupid girl."

The woman directed her next command to the servants who were still busily cleaning her from head to toe.

"Rinse her off and get her dressed. Oh, and get rid of that kimono. We don't need it stinking up the place."

"No!"

Rin surprised herself with her sudden outburst. She looked down to find both servants staring up at her with stunned expressions.

"I have been given to his lordship as a gift, not a slave. Those are my possessions and you will not touch them."

She was afraid of them finding her knife, her only true means of defending herself, but there was more to it than that. The silly, sentimental part of her wasn't yet ready to get rid of her last link to Kohaku. She knew she'd never see him again, but at least for now she needed that one last reminder of what freedom had felt like.

Scoffing at her audacity, the woman slowly walked up to her and slapped her sharply across the cheek.

"I don't care _what_ you are. You belong to his lordship now and I have been entrusted to ensure you behave appropriately. You would be wise to remember that. Keep your stupid kimono for all I care. With an attitude like that, I promise you won't live long enough to miss it."

Turning heel she instructed the servants to make 'the inaka brat' presentable and then departed out the door. It snapped shut behind her and Rin plopped back down into the tub. The servants resumed their duties but were careful to avoid her gaze.

By the time the old woman returned, Rin had been primped, prodded and dressed in a formal kimono comprised of many layers. She wondered why they bothered with it at all if the daimyo was just going to rip it off of her the moment she was alone with him. It seemed like such a wasted effort.

The older woman circled her slowly while the servants stood by, waiting to hear her assessment. Her eyes lingered on Rin's face, scrutinizing the layers of white makeup they'd applied to hide her sun-darkened skin.

"This will have to do," she sighed, sounding less than impressed by what she saw. Rin bit her tongue and kept her eyes on the floor.

"His lordship has requested your presence. It seems he is bored this evening and in need of a distraction. Come along."

The woman exited into the hall with Rin following closely behind. She led her through a maze of bare hallways. There was no warmth in this place. Each hall and room looked the same, exactly as cold and austere as the one before it.

Before the only set of painted doors the woman suddenly stopped and knelt. At her insistence, Rin knelt next to her and studied the door's artwork. It featured a battle scene – two armies facing one another across a great river. What the artist lacked in talent he made up for with his use of colour. In a palace coloured in shades of white and brown, the gold, blue and red hues of the door stood out in stark contrast.

Next to her, the woman knocked softly before announcing her presence and opening the door.

"My lord, your guest is here as you requested. If you should need anything I will be right outside."

With a sharp look she motioned for Rin to go in. She bowed low at the door and then shuffled inside on her knees. The door snapped shut behind her and then it was silent. The room was dark, the only light cast off by a dim lantern in the far corner.

"What is your age?"

The voice came from one of the darker corners of the room and Rin bowed her head. "I am in my seventeenth year," she answered easily.

Most people merely guessed at their age, but the year she was born a great shooting star had torn across the sky. The rice harvest had suffered from drought the following year and many in her village had been convinced the star was a bad omen. As a result, she'd always had a fairly accurate account of exactly how old she was.

"Where did the boy find you?"

She considered her options. She could easily lie and tell him the name of her village, or one of the previous ones they'd travelled through. A part of her defiantly insisted on the truth. Perhaps if he knew her past, he would lose interest in her and set her free.

"At a brothel in Kyoto."

His silence was penetrating and Rin froze in expectation of his reaction.

"So I am to be offered used goods now?"

The carelessness of his comment bruised what was left of her pride. She decided that she hated this man too.

"Go. I have no interest in you tonight."

The words had barely left his lips before the sliding door opened and the old woman entered. Rin bowed low in the general direction of where the daimyo's voice had emanated from and then retreated out the door. She was led her through a maze of hallways to a new room. This one was smaller than the other and plain; there were no hanging pictures or painted vases with flowers. A hibachi sat at the room's centre emanating a faint bit of heat and a futon had been laid out next to it.

"You may sleep here," the old woman instructed and shoved her inside. "Don't get too comfortable. Chances are good you'll be dead by morning."

Rin turned to demand the reason why, but was met with the snap of the sliding door. She heard the old woman instruct a guard to keep watch outside and then there was only silence. Her heart was still thrumming in her ears when she finally turned away from the door.

A rogue tear escaped down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away. She would not feel sorry for herself. This had been her decision, after all, her choice in the end. It did no one any good to wallow in self-pity and she refused to take part in such a pointless practice. Her body, however, had other ideas in mind. Exhaustion, frustration and anger collided and stripped away her carefully built walls until she was sobbing into the sleeve of her yukata.

It didn't escape her notice that in this moment of weakness the only thing she wanted more than her freedom was Kohaku's arms around her and his voice in her ear telling her that everything would be fine.

* * *

_Author's Note: _I'm not sure if anyone's still reading this little fic, but if you are I apologize for the delayed update. Life has been...well...crazy would be one word for it. My updates will be a little sporadic for the next month or two but after that things should be back to normal. Hope you'll stick with me! Things seem doom and gloom now, I know, but they'll take an interesting turn for Rin next chapter. Stay tuned!

Until next time,

Langus


	19. Chapter 19

The Hunter

_Chapter Nineteen_

The daimyo did not call for her again, but each morning the routine was the same. Onibaba-san - the hag with the cruel turn to her mouth - would arrive early with her two servants in tow and they would proceed to turn her from an "inaka brat" into something that resembled a lady. Onibaba-san wouldn't do any of the actual work, of course; she preferred to observe from afar, barking orders as they went.

Rin disliked the woman immensely. Her presence filled the room like a great suffocating cloud whenever she entered. The little nickname she'd created for her acted as a balm whenever the woman's snide comments about her low birth or impending demise became too much to bear. It was what allowed her to smile and bow her head obediently when all she wanted to do was scream.

"Has his lordship requested my presence today?" she inquired each morning with little genuine interest.

Onibaba-san's response was always the same. She would scoff and puff out her chest as though she were someone important and say, "His lordship has more pressing demands on his time than to bother with a used up whore."

Onibaba-san never minced words and Rin found her biting honesty to be a refreshing departure from the world she was used to; a place where few truths were heard amidst the lies and subtle exaggeration. Pulling in a slow, calming breath, she would absorb the insults thrown at her and forced her painted lips into a thin smile.

"Does his lordship have many others like me here?" she asked one day out of simple curiosity.

Onibaba-san's sharp gaze swept pointedly about the room. "Do you _see_ any other girls around?"

She was the only one? Rin's smile faltered ever so slightly. She hid it behind her sleeve, feigning a yawn. She'd imagined that the daimyo had many women at his disposal and his reluctance to call on her was simply a matter of him choosing one of the others. It had never occurred to her that she was alone here, or that there was any truth behind the old woman's daily assurances that she would be killed the moment she was deemed unnecessary.

Her eyes lifted and met Onibaba-san's unwavering gaze. A cruel smile turned the corners of the woman's aging mouth. Her harsh words had had their desired effect and it pleased her. Unwilling to bend so easily, Rin straightened her shoulders and stared pointedly at the far wall while the girls completed their final adjustments to her hair and make-up.

When they had finished and were gone, Rin stood for a long moment dressed-up and painted in the costume of a courtier, and listened to the silence. When the moment passed, she let out a weighty exhale and knelt next to her futon. From beneath her pillow she retrieved a carefully folded pile of silk. Her hand caressed the rougher fabric, lingering over the face of a brightly-hued sunflower.

Not a day passed where she didn't think of him. Remembering the night they'd first met in Kyoto, she felt a fond smile tug at her mouth. She'd found his confidence and brazen attempts to become "friends" aggravating at first. During those early days she'd even plotted half a dozen ways to dispose of him in his sleep and make her escape. Only, he hadn't made it easy. Stubborn and determined he'd continued to tease her and entice her into conversation until one day she didn't mind the sound of his voice. And sometime after that she no longer minded the sight of him or the thought of travelling by his side.

If someone had told her that first night in Kyoto that she would come to love the boy lounging across from her she would have laughed long and hard. Even now it felt as though it were someone else's life, someone else's memories. Had those days actually passed? Had those adventures truly happened?

Tears stung at her eyes as she remembered their last night together. How long had it been since she'd felt his arms around her? With a soft touch, the kimono was carefully returned to the spot beneath her pillow and she sat back on her heels. Keeping one eye on the door, she retrieved Kohaku's knife from her obi and tested the blade against her skin. It was still as sharp as it was the day he'd given it to her.

She carefully returned it to the folds of her obi and prepared to leave. If her ultimate fate here was to be death, she had little to lose by attempting one last escape. If her many failed attempts to escape Kohaku had taught her anything, it was that she first needed to know her surroundings. She'd seen exactly three rooms and a winding network of hallways since she'd arrived. She would need to know much, much more before she attempted to leave for good. After all, she would only have one chance. Something told her that the daimyo wouldn't be as magnanimous as Kohaku had been if she was caught trying to leave.

Poking her head out the door to her room, she was surprised to find no guard stationed there. Seizing upon the opportunity, she quietly slid the shouji door shut behind her and then ducked down the nearest hall. She had no idea where to go, but an exit couldn't be far. Keeping an eye out for guards and Onibaba-san, Rin walked softly down the various hallways of the daimyo's residence. The building was larger than any she'd been in before and to her dismay, all the doors looked the same and every hall identical to the last. It was impossible to know which way to turn!

Spotting the shadow of a guard at the end of the hall, Rin quickly slid the door next to her open and slipped inside. What greeted her on the other side was a _tsuboniwa_, a small indoor garden. It was big enough to be surrounded by a walking path and she took a quick turn around the perimeter. At the garden's centre, surrounded by ishi-doro, nanten trees, moss and stones was a small pond filled with colourful carp.

The natural beauty of the space caught her by surprise. It didn't seem possible that a place as barren and unwelcoming as this should house such serenity and loveliness in its heart. Fascinated, she crouched down at the edge of the walkway to watch the fish swimming gracefully about. Carp were supposed to be good luck. Perhaps they would lend her their charm.

'I could use all the help I can get,' she muttered quietly to herself.

The atmosphere in the small space suddenly shifted and she looked up into a pair of striking golden orbs.

"You…" she murmured, struggling to find her voice.

He looked just as beautiful and imposing as he had the first time they'd crossed paths. As she slowly rose to her feet her eyes greedily took in the rich silk of his kimono and the enviable silver hair cascading over his shoulder. She'd imagined him handsome in the dim light of the forest, but in daylight he was stunning – far more beautiful than any mortal man.

"What are you doing here?"

His head tilted at her question and one of his brows lifted in a minute gesture.

"I could ask the same of you."

Rin opened her mouth to respond, but the shouji door suddenly snapped open and a face she'd been dreading appeared on the other side. Onibaba-san barged in, her features contorted by rage.

"What are you doing in here, stupid girl!"

Belatedly noticing that they were not alone, she paled and abruptly bowed to the man dressed in white.

"Sir, I am eternally sorry if she has inconvenienced you. I swear it will not happen again. I will ensure a guard is posted-"

"Kaoru, enough."

At his single command, Onibaba-san stopped in her tracks and Rin's eyes widened in shock.

"The girl will dine in my quarters tonight. I am certain his lordship won't mind."

Kaoru looked up, confusion evident on her features. "Sir?"

"See to it that arrangements are made." His tone was stern and it bowed the old woman in half once more.

"As you wish," she answered softly.

"And Kaoru," he drawled, tilting his head in Rin's direction, "be certain she receives breakfast. I can hear her stomach growling from here."

Rin blushed and discretely rested a hand overtop her stomach. Embarrassed, she could do little more than mutter a quiet "Thank you" and bow deeply as he left. The moment he was gone, Onibaba-san rose to her full height and turned on her.

"Cross me again and I will deal with you myself. I don't care what _he_ says," she hissed, baring her teeth.

"Come now, Kaoru," Rin tutted with an arched brow. "We both know how anger ages a woman. Someone your age can't afford to gain even a single day."

Kaoru's lips whitened and her eyes narrowed into dark, angry slits. Feeling like she finally had the upper hand, Rin confidently brushed past her and stood waiting in the hall.

"Now, how about that breakfast?"

oOo

At dusk a new servant that Rin hadn't seen before arrived at her door. She was then led wordlessly down a series of plain looking halls to an even plainer set of shouji doors. Rin followed the girl's lead and knelt at the threshold with her head bowed. While waiting for the doors to open, she chanced a glance at her companion and wondered what twist of fate had brought her to this place. Had she been sold to the daimyo's household as well?

Before she could consider the girl further, the doors before them slid open and she was ushered inside. The soft scrape of the doors closing behind her followed, and then there was silence.

When a respectable amount of time had passed she lifted her gaze to find a room brightly lit by tapers and warmly decorated with wall scrolls and seasonal flower arrangements. A faint scent of incense hung on the air and she found it a pleasant departure from her own room, which was barren, dark and unwelcoming.

The man in white was waiting for her at the table. Their eyes met and he greeted her with a small inclination of his head.

"Please, have a seat," he offered, gesturing to the empty seat across from his. "I hope the food is to your liking."

As she knelt at the table a servant appeared and poured plum wine into her cup. He waited until the servant had moved away before speaking again, his words measured and clear.

"Shall we make a toast?" he inquired, raising his glass.

Rin smiled faintly. "To old acquaintances?"

Her words seemed to amuse him. His face lightened and he nodded in agreement. "To old acquaintances."

Rin took a small sip from her cup and the wine's sweet, potent aroma filled her head.

"Given that we are old acquaintances, I suppose I should know your name," he mused. "What shall I call you?"

"Sakura."

The fake name flew out of her mouth before she could stop it and she suppressed the urge to flinch. She hadn't given any thought as to how she wanted to answer certain questions. Was it wise to lie to a man like this? She held her breath and watched his head nod politely. He was either too polite or too disinterested to care that she'd given a fake name. Exhaling a quiet sigh of relief, she picked up her cup of wine and took a long sip to soothe her nerves.

"May I know yours as well?"

"It is Sesshomaru," he replied with a rueful smile.

It had been some while since her time at the brothel, but she knew this game and knew it well. With the wine to ease her passage Rin settled back into the role of Sakura – ever pleasant, ever curious, and unfailingly flirtatious. It made it easier somehow, pretending they were two different people. When she was Sakura she could forget about her past - and about Kohaku.

"Ses-sho-ma-ru…" She drew out the syllables, testing each one in her mouth. "That's a dangerous name."

"It is. Before all of this," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "I was a samurai. My clan lived for the battlefield."

"And now?"

A wan smile touched his lips, "Now I am here."

"What does a samurai do when there are no battles to be fought, I wonder?"

He shrugged lightly and pulled a knee into his chest. "We find new ways to pass the time."

_Is that why you were in the woods that day?_ The question stalled on her tongue and she glanced in the direction of the two servants waiting by the door for a purpose. Sesshomaru's gaze followed hers and his lips twitched in amusement. It was obvious she wanted to know the reason he'd been there that morning, so far from Edo. Even more than that, she wanted to know why he'd saved her.

But she couldn't ask either without giving him away and so she swallowed another mouthful of wine and felt her cheeks turn hot.

"What entertainment can you find in a place like this?" she wondered with a glance about the elegantly furnished room. A servant soundlessly appeared at her side and refilled her cup with slender hands.

"Personally, I enjoy renewing old acquaintances," he teased. "But if I am to be honest, my duties as Edo-garo leave little time for frivolities."

"Edo-garo?" She'd never heard the term before and tilted her head inquisitively.

"The person who manages the daimyo's household while he is away."

Rin nodded in understanding and asked, "Is his lordship not here then?"

She didn't see any point in telling him she'd met the daimyo already, or what she'd thought of him. Some glimmer of emotion must have shown on her face because Sesshomaru leaned forward, suddenly curious.

"Does the thought of meeting him frighten you?"

Rin took another long sip of wine and felt its warmth spread down her spine. She was getting drunk much faster than planned. Setting the cup aside, she focused her attention on a ripe persimmon sitting atop a bowl of fruit.

"Powerful men are meant to be feared, is it not so?"

She spoke her next words lightly, feigning a casualness she didn't feel. "What sort of man is he?"

"He is fair," Sesshomaru answered with a thoughtful nod. "He expects much of his men and they endeavour never to disappoint him."

"And of his women?"

He looked away and inspected the offerings on one of the plates near his hand. "I cannot answer to that."

She sighed and took a small bite of the persimmon in her hand. It was juicy and sweet but its flavour paled in comparison to the one Kohaku had given her. Setting thoughts of the demon slayer aside, she attempted to get the conversation back on track. She intended to learn all she could about the daimyo. Knowledge was power, after all, and she was tired of feeling powerless.

"When will his lordship return?"

"He is already here," Sesshomaru confirmed. "Each year around this time, all daimyo must report to Edo to pay homage to the Emperor."

"Is there much you must do to prepare?"

He shrugged indifferently and surveyed her with a thoughtful look.

"You were given to his lordship as an Oiran, were you not? Tell me, what is your talent?"

"I have no talents."

"Impossible," he objected with a kind smile. "I refuse to believe that. Everyone has something they do well."

After a long moment she blew out a quick sigh and answered, "I paint."

"What a rare talent. Oiran mostly sing or dance, but to find a painter is truly unique."

Rin shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and tasted a tart red berry from the bowl next to her plate.

"It is difficult to entertain with such a talent. I should think watching someone paint would be rather boring."

"I would like to watch you paint sometime."

He smiled invitingly and she lifted a curious brow before popping another berry into her mouth.

"The daimyo will not mind? I am meant for his entertainment, after all…"

Sesshomaru appeared confident as he took up his cup of wine. "I will speak with his lordship about finding an outlet for your talent. I am almost certain he will approve."

Rin felt a genuine smile touch her lips. How long had it been since she'd last picked up a brush? There was suddenly a small glimmer of light in the endless dark. If the daimyo allowed it, if she could paint again, perhaps her brief time in this place wouldn't be quite so unbearable as she thought.

"You look pleased."

She met Sesshomaru's golden-hued gaze and felt her heart skip a beat. Up close, he was nothing short of breathtaking – far too beautiful to be human. The daimyo's Edo-garo was a demon. She'd met his kind before in the brothel, though none compared to the man sitting across from her. She wondered if the daimyo knew.

At the sight of his smile she lowered her eyes in an appropriately demure gesture and reached for the decanter of wine that'd been left on the table.

"More wine?"

* * *

_Author's Note: _I know it's been forever! Many apologies. Working 6 days a week has not been easy on my writing schedule. I hope you liked this latest instalment. Things are starting to look a little better for Rin, finally.

If you have a moment, please leave a comment. I'd love to hear from you :)


	20. Chapter 20

The Hunter

_Chapter Twenty_

Morning light cascaded through the window, illuminating the blank canvas before her. Her brush hesitated and then made its first light stroke across the fusuma. As an aging cedar, gnarled but strong, began to take shape she felt a sense of peace settle over her. All that existed was her brush and the canvas; her vision and the paint.

A winding river with wildflowers lining its shores followed the cedar, then birds flying in pairs to unknown destinations. Each element held some personal meaning, and in their own way they were all reminders of him. Her brush mixed a shade of brown on her palette, the same colour as his eyes, and she added it to the trunk of the cedar. Even here, she couldn't escape the constant reminders of him.

Closing her eyes with a tired sigh, Rin set down her palette and sat back. The fusuma was nearly half done, its natural landscape adding life to the otherwise dreary hall. Perhaps she might eventually add in the mountains of her village, but was still undecided on that part. For now she was satisfied and hoped the daimyo would be as well. Sesshomaru had assured her that if the daimyo liked her first screen, she would be given freedom to paint every fusuma in the _kamiyashiki_.

Though he made no sound, she knew the moment Sesshomaru had arrived. His presence changed the atmosphere of the small space, charged it like lightening until the hairs on her arms stood on end. She glanced back over her shoulder and found him there, as she knew he would be. His eyes lingered on her painting, and then fell to her.

"Hello, again," he greeted with a smile and a short bow.

"Hello."

"You have been busy this morning, I see."

"Has it been time well spent?"

He stepped closer to inspect her work and she nervously held her breath. Other than Kohaku, no one had ever taken the time to notice her paintings before, much less scrutinize them the way he was doing now. She doubted those sharp eyes of his missed much – they would find every flaw, every unfinished space. His gaze lingered on the birds in flight and then he stepped back to give her his full attention.

"You are more talented than I expected," he reassured her with a smile. "I am certain his lordship will be pleased."

She blushed and looked away, momentarily stunned speechless by his praise.

"These birds, are they swallows?" he asked with a lift of his brow.

She nodded. The birds were her private homage to a night in Kyoto when a boy she'd never met became the first to notice her paintings. The painting Kohaku had taken with him had featured swallows as well.

"I wish to show you something," Sesshomaru said and she noticed a secretive smile tugging at his lips.

Curious, she followed him down a series of halls and then out a hidden door which opened onto a narrow veranda. From there, he led her to a small private shrine hidden at the back of the residence.

"What is this place?" she asked, eyeing the small stone fox standing on guard at the shrine's entrance.

"It is the Uesugi family shrine. Here, look."

He moved aside and she followed his gaze to a small piece of polished granite carved with the Uesugi mon crest – two swallows in flight, wreathed in a bamboo circle. She stared at it a long while, then finally reached out to trace the slope of a bird's wings.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Perhaps it is something more than unfortunate circumstances which brought you here," he suggested.

At his words, she lifted her fingers from the crest and slipped her hand into her sleeve.

"Perhaps," she answered noncommittally.

"If you are willing to take a break from painting, it would be good to have some company for breakfast," he offered.

Rin felt her head nod in agreement. Though the breath disappeared from her lungs every time his gaze lingered on her, he was the only person in this place to offer her the slightest bit of kindness. And if she were being honest, the way he spoke made her feel interesting and important. What reason did she have to say no?

When they reached the door to his quarters, he pulled the _fusuma_ open and gestured for her to enter. There were no servants hovering this time, but an elaborate morning meal had been laid out on the table.

"How long have you been a painter?" he asked, while she poured tea into his cup.

"My whole life," she replied with a light shrug of her shoulders.

He was just being polite and she was being evasive, but she couldn't bring herself to share more just yet. Sesshomaru may be kind, but experience had shown her that kindness did not always equal good intentions.

His sudden interest in her was enough to make her pause. Surely an Edo-garo had more pressing demands on their time than entertaining the daimyo's newest whore. What was he after? Rin smiled, sending him a flirtatious look from beneath her lashes, and resolved to learn his true motives.

"Tell me, what sort of hobbies do former samurai have? Do they paint as well? Or perhaps practice _ikebana_?"

Sesshomaru chuckled at her tease. "Samurai do not often have time for hobbies," he lamented. "But I hunt every now and then."

"Is that what you were doing in the woods that morning?"

He tilted his head curiously to the side, as though not entirely sure he understood the question. He took a measured sip of his tea and by the time he'd set the cup back on the table his pretence of confusion was gone.

"Ah, so you remember," he observed with an odd tone in his voice. It wasn't disappointment exactly, but… Her brow furrowed as she realized she was unable to place it.

"Yes, I suppose I was hunting that day," he finished with his eyes on his plate.

"You are a skilled hunter. You moved so qickly I could hardly see you at all…"

It didn't escape her notice that rather than comment, he chose that moment to begin eating. Clearly he was not interested in talking about what he had been doing there that day or what she had seen, but she wasn't about to let that deter her from getting answers. After all, she had so many questions. Why had he been in those woods so far from Edo? Why had he disappeared so abruptly, leaving her and Kohaku to the mercy of the wolves?

She realized that if she pressed too hard too soon, he might cut off their tentative friendship and then she would lose the one connection she'd made within this awful place. Deciding to momentarily put her questions on hold, she abruptly changed topics.

"Have you long been his lordship's Edo-garo?"

"Ages," he sighed. "To be honest, I would rather hear about how you came to be here."

Her expression clouded over. "I am afraid that is not a good topic for breakfast conversation."

"I assure you, nothing you say could be any worse than what I have heard from my men."

She doubted that, but could tell by the determined look in his eyes that he would not relent without an answer.

"Would you like the long version or the abridged version?" she wondered while lightly swirling the tea in her cup.

When he didn't answer, she took one last bite of her breakfast and then began telling him the abridged version of her story, leaving out any mention of Kohaku. Sesshomaru listened in silence as she spoke, never once interrupting her. His expression darkened as her story unfolded and by the time she was finished his mood had changed considerably.

He sat in stony silence, his eyes focused firmly on the table in front of him. Eventually he looked up, those stunning golden orbs meeting hers, and uttered a lethal promise that the bandits who had taken her would not survive the year. It was just words, but something in his eyes, a flash of murderous intent perhaps, made her believe him. She nodded in thanks, a faint smile of relief touching her lips.

Breakfast was over after that, but neither of them seemed to notice. They spoke a little more and then he was called away by his duties. Before he left he promised to return again to watch her paint and she nodded in agreement, doubting very much that he would actually do so.

A servant appeared at the door and showed her the way back to her canvas. She stood for a long while, studying her work. There was something missing, something not quite right about how it all came together. She took up her brush and swiped a stroke of grey paint across the sky. It was the beginnings of a mountain range – unwavering and unbreakable. It was exactly what she needed.

oOo

The village of Komono-mura was alive and bustling in the early morning light. Kohaku paid little heed to the bright sunshine or the children playing in the snow in the street. He stared sullenly at the stick in his hand that he'd managed to whittle into nothing recognizable. Irritated, he tossed it away and returned his new knife to its holder.

"Enough already!"

The voice belonged to his older sister, Sango. She looked cross as she sat down next to him.

"You've been moping around like this for weeks!"

"Sorry," he groused, turning away. He was in no mood for one of her lectures, no matter how well-intentioned.

"What happened in Edo?" she prodded, her tone softening. "You haven't been yourself since you got back."

He thought of Rin and the moments they'd shared together along the road from Kyoto. He remembered the way his throat had closed up at the sight of her in her new kimono, knowing that she had absolutely no idea how beautiful she was. And the night they'd joined as snow fell over Edo. But the memory that struck him most was the look of fear that'd been in her eyes as the guards had led her away. She'd called out to him, terrified, and he'd done nothing.

What began as an easy mission had wound up turning his world on its head. He was supposed to find a girl and give her to the daimyo, not fall in love with her. The regret and the guilt, the long nights he lay awake feeling sick at the thought of what the bastard might be doing to her - they were all penance for what he'd done. He'd earned every last one for leaving her there.

"I think I made a mistake…" he managed, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Tell me what it is. I can help."

"You can't," he said with certainty. "I don't think anyone can. I don't even know if it _can_ be fixed."

"You never know until you try…" Sango offered with a light touch to his shoulder.

He nodded and turned the thought over in his head. Was it even possible? He glanced down the row of houses, noting the sacks of rice sitting outside each one. The daimyo had kept his word. There was enough to get them through the winter and maybe even into spring. Rin's sacrifice had been worth something, just as she'd hoped, but he couldn't let it go on any longer.

With enough planning he could return to Edo and take her back. He'd buy her back if he had to. It wasn't his village's custom to charge money for demon slaying, but perhaps if he went to another province he could find enough customers…

As the plan began to form in his head his eyes lit up with determination. It wouldn't be easy, but any sacrifice would be worth it for the chance to spend his life with her. Even as young as he was, he knew that feelings this strong were something worth fighting for.

Inspired, Kohaku jumped to his feet and hopped down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Sango demanded, looking bewildered by his sudden burst of energy.

He grinned back at her over his shoulder which only seemed to confuse her more.

"I'm going to hunt! Don't wait up!" he called to her with a wave.

Sango stood with her hands on her hips and slowly shook her head. Kohaku felt a laugh bubble up in his chest at the sight of her and then headed for the stables. His feet travelled three paces before they began to pick up speed. He'd swear he never ran so fast in his life and even then it didn't feel quite fast enough.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Hope you've all enjoyed this latest installment! Thank you so much for your support and reviews last chapter. It's great to know that everyone's still reading this little fic. Kohaku has returned with this chapter and Rin and Sesshomaru are getting closer. What do you think of Kohaku's bold new plan?

Until next time,

Langus


	21. Chapter 21

The Hunter

_Chapter Twenty-One_

The daimyo's private gardens had been dusted in a fine layer of new fallen snow. Rin stood atop the small red bridge connecting the two halves of the garden together and watched the stream rushing by under her feet. Remembering back to the day she'd arrived at the _kamiyashiki_, she recalled how barren and unwelcoming the landscape and appeared to her then. She'd seen no flowering shrubs, no greenery of any kind, only men and weapons.

Her eyes took in the serene view around her and she felt a place somewhere deep inside of her give way and relax. The garden was designed so that in every season it would be a marvel. In winter it was a white wonderland; in spring the paths would be carpeted in sakura petals; in summer the broad trees would provide a shady oasis from the oppressive heat; and in autumn the changing leaves would make the trees look as though they were on fire. It was a spectacular thing to behold and she felt lucky to be counted among the rare few who were permitted to enjoy its beauty.

Sesshomaru had told her some days ago that she was free to explore the daimyo's private garden at her leisure. She was hesitant at first, but he'd assured her the daimyo had given his permission and even led her to it himself. She stayed for hours that first day, until the cold seeped into her very bones. Sesshomaru did not look happy to find her shivering when he returned for her. Even while numb with cold she was reluctant to go until he promised she could return the next day so long as she went inside and warmed up. After that, coming here had become her daily ritual. In this place there were no demands on her, no threats, no violence. It was rare to find a place that made you feel so utterly at peace, but that's what this place was for her.

There were other benefits as well. The longer she spent in the garden, the better she felt she understood the daimyo. What she'd seen on her first day at the _kamiyashiki_ was the face he showed the world – hard, unwelcoming, minimalistic and unyielding. But there was another side of him, too. There was the side of him that enjoyed art and had permitted her to paint fusuma after fusuma. There was the side of him that enjoyed natural beauty and had constructed the _tsuboniwa_ and this place. It was difficult to reconcile what she knew, or thought she knew, with the man she'd met on her first day here. Could they possibly be the same?

With each passing day she found herself growing ever more curious about the daimyo. Another meeting would tell her more about him in a minute than this roundabout question game she played with herself, but he had no interest in seeing her. It seemed strange that he allowed her to paint, gave her free access to his private gardens, fed and clothed her as any proper courtier should be fed and clothed, but made no move to speak to her face to face. It left her thoroughly confused.

Sesshomaru's normally silent footfall was betrayed by the snow beneath his feet. He joined her on the bridge and draped a fur trimmed _michiyuki _over her shoulders. The white fur was soft against her neck and she fastened the garment closed with chilled fingers.

"It is a cold day for admiring gardens," he observed, taking up the spot next to her.

She smiled and tucked her hands into her sleeves to keep them warm.

"I like how the snow makes everything look new. You could see the same garden a thousand times, memorize every feature and flaw, and then with a single snowfall it becomes foreign again and in need of exploration."

Sesshomaru stared out over the garden, his eyes searching the snow laden treetops and the nearly hidden paths. A reluctant smile touched his lips.

"I believe you may be right. Shall we explore it together?"

Rin nodded and walked next to him across the bridge to the path on the other side. It led into a small grove dotted with twisted black pine and carefully pruned yew, and then further on. The garden itself was more extensive than she could have imagined. She wondered how often the man himself took the time to enjoy its beauty. She asked Sesshomaru, who responded with an indifferent sort of shrug.

"Not often enough. Unfortunately his lordship has many pressing demands on his time. He is not left with many opportunities for leisure."

"Then this garden sits unappreciated year-round?" she wondered with a note of disappointment.

"Not anymore," Sesshomaru answered with a teasing smile.

They walked beneath an arch of what would be blooming sakura in spring. Sesshomaru's head nearly touched the top of the arch while hers barely reached his shoulder.

"Do you think I will ever meet him again?" she asked while making her way across the large stepping stones that led to the other side of the garden's frozen pond.

"I am certain of it."

"I wonder sometimes if you're not his spy," she said once he'd joined her on the other side of the pond. "You always seem to know exactly what he is thinking."

"It is my duty to anticipate his lordship's wants and needs," he reminded her with a smile.

"And how is it you always know exactly where to find me?"

"You are not so difficult to find as you might think."

"Perhaps not," she conceded, "but I still think you may be a spy."

"And what is the punishment for such a crime, I wonder?"

"Death."

"Death?!"

Her answer had caught him off guard and she couldn't help but grin at the look on his face. Whatever light and possibly flirtatious response he'd expected from her, she'd dashed it to pieces completely.

"What punishment would you recommend if death is too harsh?" she wondered.

"The punishment should fit the crime. Death seems an extreme way to punish a person's curiosity."

"Is he curious about me then? The daimyo, I mean."

"Would it be so bad if he were to be a little curious about you?"

It was Rin's turn to shrug. Perhaps Sesshomaru was his spy after all, sent out to collect what information he could about her before reporting back.

"If his lordship has questions about me, why not ask them himself?"

"Ah, but people are rarely honest when you ask them directly. They fear being laid out completely and so always cloak some detail or hide some little part of themselves."

"Do you?"

"When it is necessary."

She mulled that over while blowing warm air into her hands. What other secrets was he keeping from her besides the fact he was a demon? Had he given her a fake name as well perhaps? She covertly stole a glance and reasoned it was impossible. Sesshomaru suited him too perfectly to belong to any other.

"What have you told his lordship about me?"

"About your skill with a paintbrush, your intelligence, and of your interest in natural landscapes… I may also have mentioned your beauty. He was quite intrigued by the latter."

She answered him with a sly smile and he drew to a stop next to a stone bench.

"There is one detail his lordship wishes to know."

"I have nothing left to hide," she confessed with a lift of her shoulders. "All of my secrets are already exposed. I am like an open book, ready and waiting for anyone to read."

"You have at least one secret left to tell."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Your name."

Rin stopped short, all flirtation quickly fading.

"A name is earned, along with trust. Forgive my saying so, but the daimyo has earned neither from me."

Sesshomaru bowed his head in understanding. She instantly regretted her words, but there was no way to take them back now. If Sesshomaru betrayed her to the daimyo, at least she'd finally learn something real about him.

"What about the lowly Edo-garo? Has he earned your name?"

She considered this for a long while, weighing her options. If she wanted to know more about him, she would have to give more in return. She'd have to give trust to gain his and at the moment he was her closest link to the daimyo. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly and watched the air puff up in small white clouds around her head.

"Rin."

"Rin?"

"My name," she clarified, "is Rin."

He repeated it and looked her in the eye as if assessing whether it fit. She liked the way it sounded on his lips, the rich timbre of his voice caressed the syllable of her name making it sound elegant, even beautiful.

"It suits you," he said finally, nodding at his assessment. "Though I feel guilty now for having stolen one of your most carefully guarded secrets. Shall I give you one in return?"

"It only seems fair," she replied, arching a brow in challenge.

He smiled at the invitation and took a step closer. He was much taller than she'd thought before. Standing this close she practically felt like a child. His fingers gently caressed the underside of her jaw, tilting her face up towards his. With little warning, his perfectly formed lips descended and pressed warmly against hers.

For that moment she didn't dare breathe. The kiss was brief but with it everything changed. He pulled away slowly, his eyes searching hers, and she felt the butterflies flutter about in her stomach. Wearing the hint of a smile on his lips, Sesshomaru departed with a short bow and returned in the direction of the _kamiyashiki_.

Her fingers touched her lips as she watched him go. What had just happened? Was he testing her? Toying with her? She slowly lowered herself onto the bench and ran through the various possibilities in her mind. It was hours before she returned to her room, but even then she was no closer to reaching an answer.

oOo

Kohaku gazed up at the towering gate of the daimyo's residence and unconsciously touched the reassuringly heavy bag of coins hidden inside his jacket. He'd spend the past several weeks focused on a single goal – Rin, and earning the money he needed to purchase her freedom once more. That goal had taken him from Dewa Province to Mutsu and down through Shimotsuke back to Edo. Hell, he'd even earned himself a few new battle scars he'd have to explain at some point later too.

Battling several dozen demons to the death was what it had taken to earn enough, or at least what he hoped was enough, coin and now came the hard part – negotiating with the daimyo for Rin's release. He wasn't lucky enough to have been born with a silver tongue in his mouth. His form of negotiation typically involved some form of weapon and a significant amount of bloodshed. But in this instance, words were the only weapons he had.

He'd been considering what he would say for some time, debating which angle was best. Should he appeal to the man's sympathy or his greed? He'd hoped to learn something about the daimyo that could provide a bit of leverage, but few in the area had actually seen or met the man, leaving him with not much to go on.

Taking his chances, Kohaku stepped across the threshold and approached the nearest guard to request an audience with the daimyo. The guard gave him the same abrupt, arrogant response as the first time and told him to wait. As he did, he took the opportunity to scan the yard. He didn't truly expect to see Rin wandering about but found himself looking for her anyway.

It'd become a habit of his, something that had developed after he left Edo. He'd first caught himself doing it while on the road. In every village, every town, every roadside inn where he stopped, his eyes would scan the other faces in search of her. As though she would miraculously be there, free of the daimyo's hold and safe. Sometimes he even imagined he did see her through the crowd, but then he'd blink or they'd turn and his eyes would see a stranger instead. At first he'd chalked it up to his protective response towards her taking longer than normal to fade away, but he knew better now.

The guard returned sooner than expected.

"His lordship has granted your audience. Follow me."

Kohaku's brows lifted in surprise. He'd expected more resistance, or an outright denial, but this seemed almost too easy. He followed the guard inside the _kamiyashiki_, all the while wondering what the man had possibly told the daimyo to make him grant his request.

He was led him through a series of hallways that all looked remarkably similar. The place was practically a maze. One hall they travelled down was different from the others. At the end stood a pair of fusuma that had been painted in black ink with a scene of two travellers making their way along a mountain path. Watching them from the rocky crags above was a lone wolf.

Kohaku stopped in his tracks and stared at the scene that told their story. He did not have to ask who the artist was. He knew with a single glance that it was her. Only one could capture an image the way she did. He reached out to touch the screen but was stopped by an abrupt cough from the guard.

"This way," he ordered and Kohaku reluctantly followed, leaving the fusuma behind.

It was down the next hall that they finally reached the daimyo's chamber where he received guests. The door was richly painted with a battle scene and Kohaku knew with a single glance that Rin had not been the one to paint it. He smiled inwardly at that, strangely satisfied that the daimyo did not yet have that privilege.

The fusuma slid open and Kohaku was ushered inside. He knelt in front of where the daimyo sat and tried to steal a glance but the man's face was hidden from view by a screen.

"What request do you wish to make of his lordship?"

The question came from the stout man that had arranged Rin's transaction the first time they had come to this place. Kohaku wondered if the man recognized him. Judging by the indifferent way in which he looked down his nose at him, he guessed not.

"I have a business proposal for his lordship."

The servant exchanged a quick glance with the daimyo and then nodded for him to continue. Kohaku retrieved the bag of coins from his jacket and set it on the floor in front of him.

"I wish to exchange these funds for the Oiran which was recently gifted to his lordship."

"What a fickle boy you are."

Kohaku lifted his head, surprised that the daimyo had chosen to address him directly. Not sure what else to do, he settled on putting his head back down and keeping his mouth shut.

"You could purchase several women to warm your bed at night with the coin in that bag," the daimyo shrewdly pointed out.

Kohaku nodded, uncertain of where this line of questioning was headed.

"I am not interested in a bed warmer. I am only interested in her."

The daimyo grunted though it was impossible to know whether it was in approval or disgust. Kohaku could feel his eyes on him, boring into his bowed head like twin drills.

"Your friend has established herself well here since you left. You might have noticed her paintings in the hall?"

"Yes… I noticed them."

"It is difficult to find such a talented artist, even in Edo. Would you have me give that up as well?"

Kohaku remained quiet a moment as his brain tried to sort out whether he was being baited or not. What was the right thing to say? He'd never wished harder for a gifted tongue than he did right now.

"I am certain she would be happy to continue to paint for you. You need not give up anything, my lord."

"Ah, so you speak for her?"

Kohaku felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment and wanted to beat his head against the floor.

"No… That's not what I-"

"Do you know what she wants? What she desires?"

"I would hope that I do…"

"Let us be clear, boy. What we are discussing here are _your_ hopes and desires. If you truly cared about hers, your first question to me would have been whether she was happy here."

Kohaku bowed his head deeper until it nearly touched the floor. The daimyo was talking circles around him while he knelt there looking like a foolish, stuttering idiot.

"Is she happy here?" he asked with resignation in his voice.

The daimyo ignored his question and posed one of his own.

"Why do you wish to have her back?"

Kohaku rose up a little but kept his eyes on the tatami mat beneath his knees. He'd never in a hundred years imagined that the first person he would confess his feelings aloud to would be the daimyo.

"I love her."

He'd loved her from the moment he first laid eyes on her painting. That feeling had only grown stronger as they travelled together. Each time she got angry with him, each time she helped him or tried to escape he felt it grow until it became something he couldn't fight or ignore any longer. He'd tried, the gods knew how hard he'd tried, but in the end his heart simply refused to forget her. She was meant to be his. They were meant to grow old together in some mountain hut as a family, living out their days peacefully. Working together, laughing together…

"Your request is denied."

Kohaku's head jerked up sharply. _Denied?!_

"Young boys are liable to fall in love with any girl that crosses their path. She is an intriguing creature, I will give you that, but rest assured you will find another. Besides, I am not through with enjoying her many _talents_ just yet."

_Breathe, just breathe._

Kohaku repeated this mantra to himself over and over, forcing his mind to focus on the intake of air into his lungs rather than the murderous thoughts running through it. He wanted to gut the bastard and flay him alive. He wanted to cut off his head and shove it up his back end. He wanted to remove his manhood and toss it into a fire to burn while he watched. The list was endless but before he could do any of those things he would be dead and this all would have been for nothing.

Taking one last deep breath, Kohaku unclenched his hands and placed them on the floor in front of him. He bowed deeply to the daimyo before retrieving his bag of coins and placing them once more inside his jacket.

"I humbly thank you for hearing my request," he managed to say with as little vitriol as possible and then bowed once more before retreating.

The guard led him back to the courtyard down a different set of hallways than before. These were all plain, all identical in their blandness. This route was much shorter than the first and they were outside under the bright sunlight in seconds. It was then that Kohaku realized the daimyo had arranged for him to be taken on the first roundabout route to his chamber. He'd wanted him to see evidence of Rin's work, to let him know that here she was free to explore her creativity and her art. The answer had been "No" before he'd even stepped foot in the room.

Had he hated the man any less, Kohaku would have admitted that the daimyo had played an excellent hand. Such a tactician would be a fearsome thing to behold on any battlefield. He glared over his shoulder at the daimyo's residence, feeling the rage and jealousy burn through his blood like oil. He hadn't come all this way just to give up now. There was another way to get to Rin. He just had to find it.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Many many thanks need to go out for all the wonderful reviews I received on the last chapter. It's so great to hear from you all and to get your perspective (especially of note are Asian Delicacy, landofthekwt, Tsyilna Llyria, and inuyashaloverr who are the most loyal and kind reviewers a writer could ever ask for).

Were any of you surprised by Sesshomaru's bold move, or have you seen it coming for a while? I'm curious to know! Looking forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter and getting the next one finished.

Until next time,

Langus


End file.
